Manly Men
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Mikasa terminó con Eren en público.Por eso, Petra también cortó con Levi, de acuerdo con la asiática. Así, Eren y Levi se quedaron solteros. Dos extraños se vuelven conocidos por una compleja reacción en cadena, acompañada de la clásica "Todos los hombres son iguales".Y entre ellos nace una relación con una nueva premisa: "Los hombres no son tan putamente complicados" [Ereri][R-18]
1. Ruptura doble

**¡Buenas tardes, hermosas lectoras!**

 **Les traigo un nuevo... chan, chan, chan... ¡Fanfic! Así es, no es un oneshot. Este es un fanfic.**

 **Les advierto que no va a ser un longfic, ni tampoco algo así de capítulos demasiado elaborados. Va a ser una historia de capítulos cortitos, relatando las experiencias de Eren y Levi, dándose cuenta lo conveniente que es convivir entre hombres... y más adelante, una relación entre ellos .**

 **Tampoco esperen que actualice seguido, por favor ; v ; no voy a poder, no lo creo. Me dio la sensación de que ¿Nos Vamos? podría haber sido mucho mejor si no hubiera tenido la presión constante de actualizar en una fecha exacta. De todas maneras, procuraré actualizar... eh... seguido.**

 **Sin mucho más que decir, les voy a dejar leer :**

* * *

 _Dedicatoria especial a **Nana Ral** , que siempre apoya la idea de estos dos bien machos, con lomo plateado y pelo de virulana en el ogt. _

_A **Luna de Acero** , que siempre nos deleita con sus maravillosas historias. ¡Sigo esperando mi continuación de "Palabras Ardientes"!_

 _Y a **Charly Land** , solo por ser ella. ¿Que razón más necesito? _

* * *

Eren entró a la heladería de la mano de su novia, Mikasa. Suspiró, mirando el lugar. Era uno de los más caros de toda la ciudad, pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Últimamente su pareja estaba muy molesta por razones que no comprendía, y entre una de las muchas indirectas que le mandó —pero que él no captó—, estaba la que había podido descifrar. Que quería salir más tiempo afuera.

A Eren no le importó demasiado, en realidad… pasa que él estaba acostumbrado a ahorrar todo lo que pudiera, en son de no tener que ir pidiéndole dinero extra a sus padres mientras estudiaba. Ellos le pagaban el alquiler del departamento, él se pagaba las despensas. Y aunque se podía dar el lujo de salir de vez en cuando a tomar un rico helado con su linda novia, no era algo que hacía siempre. Por lo menos si no quería comer arroz y fideos todos los días.

El lugar era lindo y hacía unos helados de maravilla, pero aún así, no había demasiadas personas. Era lógico siendo invierno, pero a Eren nunca le había importado tomar helado, fuese la temperatura que fuese. El helado no tenía horario, época ni temperatura. Igual que la pizza. Apretó la mano de Mikasa, mirando de reojo su rostro serio y disgustado ¿Acaso no le había atinado? ¿Hubiera preferido otro lugar? Le había preguntado a dónde quería ir y le había dicho que cualquier cosa estaba bien… pero Eren era algo despistado, no idiota, y sabía que no le gustaba el lugar.

Suspiró, por fin habían llegado a la caja. Le preguntó a su novia qué tamaño de helado quería, y ella solo le dijo que el mismo que él para aprovechar el descuento. La mujer en la caja les comunicó el precio final, y Eren sacó su parte para pagar. Le extendió el billete a la mujer, y esta miró a Mikasa.

Ella lo miró a él, indignada.

— ¿Solo pagas tu parte? — dijo con un tono de furia en su voz. Eren la miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente, pero luego su cabeza hizo click. Sacó otro billete de adentro de su billetera.

—Oh, lo siento ¿Quieres que pague el tuyo? No hay problema…

—Pero por supuesto, tú me invitaste a salir… — refunfuñó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Eren frunció el ceño, molesto. Estaban afuera, le había cumplido su capricho y lo seguía tratando mal. Suspiró, tendiéndole el billete a la amable señora. Ella le dio un número y un comprobante de su pedido.

Una empleada les atendió, y Eren, como todo un caballero, dejó a Mikasa elegir primero. El rictus amargo de la muchacha intimidaba a cualquier persona, y eso hacía que su novio se sintiera incómodo. No la entendía, de verdad que no lo hacía. No quería caer en el clásico cliché de necesitar un libro enorme de " _Cómo entender a las mujeres, Volumen I_ " Pero es que le estaba hinchando los huevos. Y no sabía si él era muy estúpido, o Mikasa muy complicada, que no lograba llegar a la razón de por qué su cara de "huelo mierda"

—Quiero de sambayón y pistacho.

Eren contuvo su torcedura de gesto ¿Qué clase de sabores eran esos? Eran los gustos de helado que las heladerías tenían por compromiso para los ancianos, pero que las generaciones modernas nunca pedían. El pistacho no era rico, no tenía sabor natural porque comprarlos era demasiado caro. Y el sambayón… Eren ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba hecho ese sabor.

—Lo siento, señora… No nos queda helado de sambayón.

Eren contuvo una risita, pero de todas maneras estaba asombrado por el hecho de que el helado de sambayón se acabara alguna vez. En serio ¿Quién pedía eso? Y además, la chica —jovencita, bonita y rubia—, le había dicho "señora" a su novia… que últimamente estaba teniendo pequeños complejos con el modo en que la veía la gente.

Mikasa siempre había sido en exceso madura y muy seria. Además, tenía unas tetas enormes que parecían de una mujer completamente adulta, no las de una muchacha de veinte años.

La cara de Mikasa se fue deformando, hasta que quedó en una expresión de pura ira.

Se giró hacia él, y Eren levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Ya se veía venir el sermón y todo el reboleo.

— ¡Hasta aquí llego, Eren!

—Mikasa, vamos… — trató de calmarla, sobre todo para que no asustara a las pobres empleadas de la heladería. Quiso tomarla de las manos, pero ella se separó bruscamente. Sus alarmas en la cabeza se encendieron, se había encabritado y puesto violenta.

— ¡Hasta aquí llego! ¡Eres un patán! ¿¡Que acaso nunca entiendes nada!? — Eren abrió sus ojos. Esperaba que se enojara con la heladería y eso, pero no con él. Aunque, bueno, mucho no le faltaba—. ¿¡Quien carajo viene a una heladería en invierno, por el amor de dios!?

— ¡Cálmate! Te pregunté a dónde querías ir, pero me dijiste que no te importaba. — se abogó, indignado. Las pocas personas que estaban en la heladería miraban la escena como si fuera una obra de teatro.

— ¡Me refería a que no importaba a qué lugar, pero era obvio que quería una cafetería! ¡Tomar algo caliente para el invierno, no un maldito helado!

—Pues podías haber sido más clara ¿No lo crees? — contestó, ofuscado—. ¡No leo las putas mentes, si quieres algo, debes pedírmelo! ¡Si querías que te invitara un helado, me lo decías! ¡No tenías por qué mirarme como si fuera una mierda para que comprendiera el punto!

—Estoy harta. — sentenció—. Estoy harta de que nunca comprendas nada, de que no se pueda compartir un momento contigo sin que tenga que renegar porque no haces sinapsis, de que seas un puerco. — guardó bruscamente su celular en su cartera y se acomodó el abrigo. Eren solo se quedó con un ticket en la mano, y la otra vacía. Su mirada era perpleja, pero no estaba asustado ni completamente sorprendido.

Mikasa se acercó y puso un dedo en su pecho.

—Siempre termino aguantando a todos tus amigotes, pero cuando tenemos una cita no puedes tener el coeficiente suficiente para lograr comprender que quiero ir a una cafetería. Se acabó, estoy harta de tu desidia. Ugh. — Bufó molesta, encaminándose hacia la puerta—. Todos los hombres son iguales.

El local estuvo sumido en silencio por unos segundos. Eren lentamente miró a sus lados. Primero a una pareja que había a su costado, después a las empleadas. Se terminó de encoger de hombros.

— ¿Más helado para mí, no?

Las muchachas de la barra rieron, y Eren suspiró. Soltero de nuevo ¿Eh? No sonaba tan mal. Podría invitar a sus amigos a ver fútbol sin tener que preocuparse porque Mikasa quisiera ver alguna película, siempre convenientemente al mismo horario del partido. Podría pasearse en calzones por todo el departamento, podría rascarse las bolas en el sofá, podría cortarse las uñas donde le diera la gana. El lugar sería suyo.

—Que mujer loca… — escuchó comentar al muchacho de la pareja a su lado. Eran dos personas más o menos de su edad.

— ¿Perdona? — Respondió su amante—. Ella tiene razón, es muy molesto que aunque nosotras les tiremos todos los indicios ustedes no sepan descifrarlos.

—No sería más fácil, no lo sé, ¿Decirnos directamente que quieren? Algo como "Hey, Levi ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que tengamos una cita. Una cafetería suena bien ¿Verdad?" —murmuró, molesto.

Eren pidió sus sabores. Cambió los dos potes de cuarto de kilo por uno de medio. Chocolate con almendras, Menta Granizada y frutilla al agua. La pareja a su lado estaba en silencio hasta que la muchacha, que tenía un lindo cabello color miel, habló de nuevo.

— ¿Sabes qué, Levi? Yo también me harté. Esa chica tiene toda la razón, ustedes los hombres son todos unos idiotas. Son unos puercos y no tienen siquiera algo de vergüenza. Además, eres siempre quisquilloso y no se te puede tener contento. —la muchacha sacó el brazo del chico de su cintura, y comenzó a caminar a la salida mascullando cosas.

Levi miró a los presentes. El morocho sosteniendo su medio kilo de helado en las manos.

— ¿Me acaba de dejar?

Las heladeras y el hombre se miraron entre sí, para al final asentir. El castaño puso una de sus grandes manos en su hombro, mirándolo con pesar.

—Lo siento, parece que se hizo una reacción en cadena.

Levi miró su ticket, con el recibo de dos cuartos de kilo.

-x-

Eren y Levi estaban sentados en una banca de la plaza de en frente, cada uno con su medio kilo en mano, y una cuchara. Eren miró a su compañero. Había pedido Crema Rusa, Higos al Coñac y Súper Chocolate — que tenía bombones y dulce de leche mezclados—,

Ambos estaban en silencio, pensando en lo sucedido y sintiendo el frío entrar por sus narices. Eren suspiró. El departamento era de Mikasa, así que tendría que mudarse y buscar un lugar nuevo. Que flojera. Realmente le gustaba la idea de vivir completamente solo, sin nadie más que él en su casa, pero sabía que no era posible. Sus padres no podrían pagar tanto.

Miró de nuevo a su acompañante. Le atraía la idea del Súper Chocolate.

— ¿Puedo tomar algo de Súper Chocolate? — preguntó, con confianza. Pensó en Mikasa, que seguro nunca haría algo como eso con otra persona. Eren era mucho más extrovertido y sociable. Además, eran algo así como compañeros de ruptura ¿Verdad? Si no tuvieran "algo" no estarían uno al lado del otro comiendo su helado.

—Seguro. — musitó Levi. A Eren le había gustado ese nombre. Era simple, fácil de pronunciar. Era un nombre afilado, si pensaba en darle alguna forma. Le gustaba la manera en la que se deslizaba por su lengua—. Solo si me dejas tomar algo de menta granizada, pediste lo último que quedaba.

Eren sonrió, llevando su cuchara al helado del contrario. Tomó una cucharada llena, bien grande, y dejó una parte del helado en su pote, para luego llevarse la otra a la boca. Se paralizó, recordando siempre cómo Mika le regañaba que tomaba demasiado helado del contrario. Ambos solían pedir sabores que le gustaran a los dos, para así poder convidarse —iba a hacer la excepción con ese día, donde Mikasa quería pedir sambayón y pistacho—, pero siempre que él iba a tomar algo de su helado, se medía, porque le molestaba que le sacara bastante. Aunque luego le retribuyera con la misma cantidad de otro sabor.

Pero cuando se iba a disculpar, Levi metió su cuchara en el helado de Menta Granizada y sacó la misma cantidad, incluso un poco más. Se la llevó a la boca así, y Eren no pudo entender cómo no se le hacían mierda los dientes y el cerebro con tal cantidad de helado en la boca ¿Era un súper humano, o algo así?

—Tomaste un poco más. — bromeó, y hundió su cuchara en Higos al Coñac. Escarbó hasta que logró tomar un pedazo de fruta.

— ¡Oye! — Levi no se quedó atrás, tomando del chocolate con almendras. Se lo llevó a la boca y volvió a atacar frutilla al agua, donde sacó una gran frutilla que Eren estaba esperando para guardar al final.

— ¡Sin corazón! ¡Sabías que esa frutilla me la estaba guardando!

—Tú me sacaste un pedazo de higo. — comió otra cucharada enorme de helado. Eren no vio ni un atisbo de dolor deformar su cara, aunque las palabras dijeron otra cosa—. Esto está frío como la mierda.

—No te pongas cucharadas tan grandes en la boca. — rodó los ojos, escarbando su helado de frutilla al agua en busca de otra fruta. Sus cejas se fruncieron en una mueca desolada, no había. Levi le había quitado la única frutilla que la cruel heladera le había brindado.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, raspando el telgopor del tarro. Eren terminó y tiró la cucharita con violencia dentro de este. Suspiró, abatido.

— ¿Sabes? No me molesta haber terminado con Mikasa, me molesta que ella sea la dueña del departamento y me tendré que mudar.

Levi lo miró, con la cucharita color amarillo entre sus labios. La sacó de su boca y la dejó dentro del tarro de telgopor, tomando el de Eren y apilándolos.

—Bueno, el departamento que compartía con Petra es mío, y voy a necesitar un nuevo compañero. — le propuso, bajando el cierre de su campera. Sacó un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos internos—. Ahora no tendré a nadie que me ande gritando cuando se me cante fumar adentro. Si quieres puedes llamarme, preferiría esta vez tener un compañero hombre.

Eren sonrió, sacándole el cigarrillo de entre los labios, y encendiéndolo con su propio encendedor.

—Trato hecho. Y esto es por mi frutilla.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	2. Palomitas

**¡Buenas noches, hermosas lectoras! Nos encontramos de nuevo en este fanfic ¡Les traigo la actualización!**

 **Me di cuenta hace dos días que en el Summary confundí una palabra :c no quería poner "Prosa", quería poner "Premisa". Pero bueno, ya me ha pasado que mi cerebro se frita solo y confunde palabras. Una vez casi pongo Orogénico en vez de Erógeno.**

 **En fin, me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo. Este fanfic se me está haciendo sumamente divertido, e incluso ya tengo varios capítulos listos. De todas maneras, no se ilusionen :') ya saben como soy yo. Escribo de lo más feliz y de repente muero. Pero, por favor, tengan paciencia :') Si ya saben cómo actualizo ¿Pa' qué me leen? (?**

 **Bueno, eso ahora es lo de menos. Espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

Eren terminó de depositar la última caja dentro de lo que sería su nueva habitación. Miró alrededor; la verdad se había sacado la lotería al encontrar tan buen compañero de departamento. Por el mismo precio, compartiendo con ese muchacho, tenía una habitación para él solito. Una que tenía cama doble y ventanal hacia… bueno, el interior del edificio, desde donde se veía la ropa colgada de alguna señora que usaba atrevidas tangas fucsia. Pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Estaba genial. El baño era grande, Levi había dispuesto una zona de gavetas específicamente para él y todas sus chucherías destinadas a su escaso aseo.

Cuando Levi le dio la bienvenida y llave, Eren había comenzado a mover sus cajas. De paso, había echado una mirada a todo el departamento. Había paseado por la cocina, que tenía algunos electrodomésticos básicos para la vida universitaria —cafetera y microondas—, y una heladera bastante grande. Guardando algunos víveres que había sacado de su anterior vivienda, había descubierto varias latas de bebidas alcohólicas, muchos tupper con restos de comida, y varios paquetes de cosas pre-hechas y congeladas.

El living era simple, con un sillón para dos personas verde oscuro, y dos sillones individuales a juego. Una televisión enorme, y lo más importante: Una Playstation 3. En cuanto la había visto, le había dicho a Levi que planeaba comprarse la cuatro, pero que tenía también una dos. Los ojos grises de su nuevo compañero habían brillado de la emoción.

Eren se sentó en su cama, acariciando el acolchado. Se tiró encima de esta y suspiró. Podría acostumbrarse rápido a eso. De todas maneras, tendría que ver algunas reglas de convivencia con Levi. Parecía que él era una persona bastante ordenada y educada —quisquilloso, según palabras de su reciente ex-novia—, y a decir verdad, Eren no quería llevarse mal con él. Quisquilloso o como fuere, Levi era su compañero de ruptura.

¿Le molestaría que comiera en el sillón? ¿Que se cortara las uñas en su habitación? ¿Que invitara a sus amigos a ver el partido de fútbol? ¿Se pondría a ver una película cada vez que quería ver la televisión? Eso no lo creía, era una manía más bien de Mikasa, que odiaba que estuviera viendo la televisión… por razones que aún no comprendía.

— ¿Le molestarán los pedos y esas cosas? — preguntó, obviamente para sí mismo. Se quedó pensando sobre eso unos segundos, hasta que otra cosa le llamó la atención. Eren podía ser bastante distraído en ese tema, y le costaba bastante concentrarse en algo.

Decidió levantarse y buscar algo para comer. Cuando estaba yendo a la cocina, sus cejas de fruncieron en preocupación. Quería caerle bien a Levi, pero ¿Y si le había molestado que se hubiera tomado la libertad de recorrer el departamento? Quizás él mismo quería darle un pequeño tour y dejarle las cosas claras. Eren había ubicado la habitación de él porque la puerta estaba entreabierta, y pudo ver una cama doble con algunas prendas de ropa desordenadas encima. Caminó despacio hasta el living. Se encontró con Levi viendo la televisión, con los pies arriba del apoyabrazos del sillón y un tarro de palomitas de maíz en el estómago. Tranquilamente iba llevando su mano llena de la confitura a su boca, donde movía estratégicamente los dedos para que ninguno se escapara y cayera al suelo. Eren rió, se veía como una ardilla con las mejillas llenas.

Levi advirtió su presencia. Estaba terminando de ver la película de Enredados, donde Rapunzel se reunía con sus padres. Eren lo miró, curioso. Se ve que le gustaban las películas de Disney, porque la veía con real entretención. Se encogió de hombros. Era normal que eso le pareciera adorable ¿Verdad? Levi, un tipo con los hombros anchos y una musculatura envidiable, gustaba de ver las emocionales películas de Disney.

— ¿Y? ¿Te gusta el lugar? — preguntó, una vez que los títulos comenzaron. Se giró un poco para semi-enfrentarlo. Un puñado de palomitas terminó crujiendo entre sus muelas—. Si tienes electrodomésticos que donar a mi humilde cocina, son muy bienvenidos. Petra se llevó todos los suyos, que eran mucho más nuevos.

Eren rio, rascándose la nuca.

—Mis electrodomésticos se los apropió en mitad Mikasa, y en mitad mi mamá. Había algunos que compramos entre los dos en pareja, y ella me pagó la mitad restante para quedárselos. Y los otros… bueno, se los lleve a mi madre en la mudanza y ahora se los apropió. De todas maneras, no te preocupes, iré a reclamar mi licuadora a esa vieja ladrona.

—Uhh, Licuadora. — dijo con un tono burlón—. Que lujo.

—Dices eso porque no has probado mis licuados de banana. — bufó, algo ofuscado ¿Se estaba burlando de su genial licuadora? Que no la usara él no quería decir que fuera innecesaria. Eren solía hacerse varios licuados y batidos… cuando no estaba demasiado ocupado intoxicando su cuerpo con café.

— ¿Te gusta la banana y leche? — preguntó, mirando a la pantalla de nuevo. Estaba vagando entre las opciones que le recomendaba Netflix. Eren anotó otro punto para Levi. Tenían Netflix.

—Si. — respondió, inocentemente, mirando qué iba a elegir Levi. No se dio cuenta de su ingenuidad hasta que escuchó una risita burlona.

—Gaaaaaay. — dijo, casi en voz baja. Eren se acercó y le tiró un puñado de palomitas en la cara. Levi se quedó con el rostro contraído hacia atrás, hasta que sus pupilas se concentraron en el moreno. De todas maneras, Eren no se arrepentía. Cuando se ofuscaba actuaba impulsivamente, pero eso no quería decir que Levi fuera inocente en cuanto a los hechos.

Pero, de todas maneras, pensó ¿Lo habría molestado? El departamento estaba bastante limpio, suponía que le gustaba la limpieza. Además, la gente normalmente se enojaba cuando les tiraban comida. Bah, Mikasa y sus otras parejas siempre lo habían hecho. Había aprendido a controlarse con ellas, pero ahora había bajado la guardia.

En respuesta, Levi dejó el tarro de palomitas en la mesa central a la velocidad de la luz. Y antes de que Eren se diera cuenta, lo tenía encima retorciéndole un brazo.

— ¿Te atreves a tirar mis palomitas, eh? Hijo de puta — dijo. Pero aunque trataba de parecer enojado, Eren pudo distinguir un tono burlón por debajo. Así que, en respuesta, comenzó a manotear hasta que logró agarrar a Levi y torcerle su brazo en una posición rara. Estuvieron forcejeando un rato, con las risas gorgojando en sus gargantas, hasta que Eren cedió y Levi fue el ganador de esa contienda.

Se miraron y rieron, jadeando por el cansancio. Ambos se frotaron sus brazos, adoloridos. Tenían una fuerza más o menos similar, y no habían escatimado en usarla a la hora de probar su supremacía.

— ¿Así empezamos como compañeros de departamento? Solo pasaron dos horas desde que estas aquí. — rió Levi, yendo a recoger las palomitas que habían caído sobre el sillón y suelo. Eren se agachó y lo ayudó por igual, aún riéndose bajito por la pelea.

—La próxima vez te morderé. — advirtió, tirándose una palomita a la boca.

—Eso es pelear sucio. — rodó sus ojos.

—Yo no peleo limpio, yo peleo para ganar.

—Uhh — dijo Levi con burla—. Que miedo, peleas para ganar.

Y le tiró dos palomitas en la cara. Eren rió, tomando una del suelo y lanzándosela a la boca. Se quedó quieto luego de masticarla ¿Le daría asco que hubiera tomado una palomita del suelo? Mikasa siempre odiaba que lo hiciera. Lo miró, algo asustado.

—Lo siento, fue un reflejo tomarla del suelo y…

— ¿Qué tiene? Ley de los cinco segundos. — Levi tomó la otra y se la llevó a la boca, para después levantarse—. Además, mi piso está putamente limpio. Podrías lamerlo y no te pasaría nada.

—Por cierto, me tomé la molestia de dar una pequeña vuelta por el departamento. — se levantó, también, rascándose la nuca. No sabía mucho de Levi, y se sentía estúpido al tener "miedo" de hacer cosas que no le agradaran. Los ojos grises de su nuevo compañero se fijaron en él—. Ya sabes, acomodé mis cosas en el baño y… eso…

—Mejor. — Se tiró encima del sofá, poniendo sus pies de nuevo en el apoyabrazos—. Así no te tenía que dar un recorrido turístico por el depa. Por cierto, el lugar es de mi madre. Ella aceptó que seamos dos varones, con la condición de que no se vuelva una "cueva de hombres". Obviamente, lo va a ser. Pero cuando ella venga, procuremos que no sea un chiquero con nuestros calzoncillos tirados por ahí.

Eren largó una carcajada, sacando otro puñado de palomitas. Poco a poco iba sintiendo como varios pesos —estúpidos, a decir verdad, y que se había puesto solo—, se iban saliendo de sus hombros. Levi era serio y poco expresivo, pero era por eso que cuando decía cosas como esas se le hacían tremendamente divertidas.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Otra regla de convivencia que tener en cuenta? ¿Tienes algún TOC? ¿Algún raye?

—Me gusta la limpieza — respondió—. Y el orden. Mientras mantengas tu desorden dentro de tu habitación, no me molestará. Pero procura no dejar cosas tiradas por toda la casa, me jode; y no me quieres ver jodido. Una vez a la semana hago limpieza a fondo de este lugar, y si llegas a pisar el piso mojado, te arranco las bolas.

—Okay… dato bastante importante. — rió—. ¿Cocinas?

—Se me queman las ensaladas.

—Entonces me encargaré de ese rubro. — Se quedó mirando cómo Levi pasaba las películas—. ¿Te gustan las películas de Disney?

Levi hizo un sonido de afirmación.

—Podríamos ver una, e inaugurar la noche de hombres. — propuso Levi, levantando sus piernas y dejando un espacio para que Eren se sentara. Este no tardó mucho en ocupar el lugarcito, tomando otro puñado de palomitas.

— ¿El Rey León? — propone, cuando Levi pasa por arriba de esa—. Tenemos que cantar juntos Hakuna Matata.

Levi le hizo caso. Pero lo que los dos habían olvidado, era la trágica muerte de Mufasa. Y en su primera noche de hombres, se la pasaron llorando como un par de niños.

* * *

Sfdsfs, mis amores. Me encanta hacer a Eren y Levi bien machos pero gay a la vez. Levi se burla, pero ya va a terminar con una pija en el orto (? DIGO QUÉ

No sé si lo notaron, pero el fanfic (por ahora con lo que tengo planeado) va a tener R-18 ;* no sé si sea un lemon así re desarrollado y waooo como los de Luna de Acero, pero algo voy a hacer entre estos dos. Cuando ninguno ha sido gay, la primera vez teniendo sexo se vuelve importante (? por lo menos en la relación que voy a desarrollar entre estos dos boludos. Van a ver que son... Muy boludos. Y van a hacer cosas asquerosas (no de esas, cochinas) que, bueno, es normal que los hombres hagan (no todos, obviamente). Como, por ejemplo, hurgarse la nariz a rienda suelta sin que les importe estar en frente de otra persona.

Una pequeña advertencia: Este fanfic va a tener varias generalizaciones y estereotipos con respecto al hombre-mujer. Se que los voy a recibir... pero, por favor, no me spameen con reviews del estilo "Ay, yo soy mujer y no soy así" o "Yo soy hombre y no soy así" o "No deberías generalizar así". Ya sé que todos somos diferentes ¡Y eso es algo hermoso del mundo! Pero, por el bien de la comedia, voy a hacer a Mikasa y Petra bastante... jodidas, desde el punto que muchas mujeres suelen serlo. Y a Eren y Levi bastante machotes, despreocupados y puercos.

¡No lo digo porque haya recibido alguno! Claro que no. Pero solo advierto (? porque existe este tipo de gente, y siempre se enardecen cuando uno generaliza :'( -harta de que siempre la bardeen-

No tengo mucho más que decir. Les mando un beso enorme a **Luna de Acero, DestinyEnemy, Erika Perera, SuicideFreakWorld, Guest, Maka Kagamine, RivaiFem T.A, Dark Luna 28, Charly Land, IngridAstrid, YAOI'BLYFF, Guest2, y Jesi** **3** por dejarme un hermoso review cada una. Y también a todas las hermosuras que dieron su Fav y Follow.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	3. Pedos

**¡Buenos días, hermosas lectoras! Nos volvemos a encontrar en la nueva actualización ¡Yey!**

 **Le prometí a Luna de Acero que cuando volviera de Chile iba a actualizar... Y aca me tienen. Ni siquiera instalé los nuevos componentes de mi computadora para poder actualizarles. ¿Alguna por aca es de Puerto Montt, Puerto Varas o Frutillar? ;***

 **Este capítulo es un poco más cortito, de 1800 palabras. Pero son 1800 palabras muy masculinas.**

 **Sin más, les dejo leer.**

* * *

Eren suspiró, rascándose la cabeza, mientras terminaba de hacer su trabajo de Anatomía. Siempre que estaba en esa situación se preguntaba ¿Quién lo había mandado a estudiar Medicina? Aunque luego se apasionara con los temas que daban las materias, y disfrutara —aunque fuera morboso—, ir a la morgue a trabajar con los cuerpos humanos. Se golpeó la cabeza con la lapicera, bufando. Estaba cansado, agotado, y con el cerebro frito. El cansado hámster dentro de su cabeza corrió lo suficiente como para decidir que, en ese estado, no podía seguir haciendo ese trabajo.

Se levantó, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba. Cerró la tapa de su notebook y corrió las cortinas, tapando la ventana, para que no se pudiera ver hacia adentro. Se quería cambiar, pero a esa hora la señora que tenía una gran variedad de tangas de colores fluorescentes estaba en casa, y su curiosidad hacia los vecinos jóvenes del piso de abajo-enfrente era tan grande como su colección de ropa interior. Había sido el… ¿Segundo día? Cuando se estaba cambiando de camiseta, y pudo ver a la mujer mirándolo fijamente desde su balcón. Y no había tenido siquiera la decencia de fingir.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su compañero. Había aprendido en esos cinco días que Levi era muy silencioso. Decía "Aprendido" porque era información valiosa a la hora de querer hacerse una paja. Muchas veces estaba solo en casa — por suerte, estudiando—, con la puerta abierta. Levi era extremadamente sigiloso, o Eren muy distraído, porque no notaba cuando abría la puerta del frente y entraba al departamento. Casi le agarró un ataque al corazón cuando, la primera vez, de repente Levi pasó por el pasillo. Obviamente, ese enano se había doblado de la risa por la cara que había puesto. Era cuestión de aprenderse sus horarios y afinar el oído.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, apagando la luz antes de seguir por el pasillo. Se encontró con Levi jugando a la play. Fue a la cocina y se preparó un rico café, revolviendo un poco las alacenas en busca de galletitas o algo para saciar su estómago. Encontró unas tristes galletas de agua, y no le tentó tomarlas. Fue a living, levantando con confianza las piernas de Levi y sentándose en el otro espacio del sofá. Por un segundo las pupilas color gris se posaron en él, pero después se dedicó a terminar de matar una horda de Draugr. Estaba jugando Skyrim.

Puso pausa y guardó. Eren lo miró.

— ¿No vas a terminar esa mazmorra?

—Me he jugado este juego taaaantas veces. — suspiró, terminando de cerrar el menú. El canal noticiero de la televisión por cable apareció en el Smart TV—. Al final está un mago raro murmurando para si mismo, que invoca a elementales de hielo y te saca la mierda. Y el tesoro que deja ni siquiera es muy bueno. No tengo ganas de lidiar con ese puto ahora mismo.

—Nunca jugué Skyrim. — Levi lo miró como si tuviera una tercera cabeza—. Por cierto ¿Quieres un café? El agua debe estar caliente todavía.

— ¿Café? ¿Qué es esa mariconada? Tráeme una cerveza.

Eren rodó los ojos.

—Tomé el café para despertarme. — levantó las piernas de Levi y salió del sillón. Tuvo que permitirle un sorbo de café como ofrenda, o pago de aduana.

—Por eso. Nada mejor que una cerveza para despabilarte.

— ¿Eso significa que me dejas tomar una cerveza? — preguntó burlón. Vio a Levi encogerse de hombros. Fue a la heladera y buscó las bebidas. Notó que había cerveza en lata y en botella—. ¿Cerveza en lata, o cerveza en botella?

Levi pareció meditarlo.

—Cerveza en lata.

— ¿Algo para comer?

Levi lo miró fijamente. Eren levantó las cejas, contrariado ¿Había preguntado algo malo? ¿Quizás Levi no tenía intenciones de compartir comida con él? Pero si había hecho la cena para los dos esos últimos cinco días… bueno, habían sido fideos, arroz, una ensalada y un sándwich, pero ¡Había sido la cena!

— ¿Sabes qué, Eren? Me caes bien. — Levi se levantó de su asiento. Eren se quedó parado en medio de la cocina, esperando una reprimenda o un sermón. Mikasa siempre lo miraba con ojos fríos antes de acercarse y comenzar a reclamarle cosas. Su cuerpo se puso a la defensiva automáticamente—. ¿Por qué tienes cara como que te quieres tirar un pedo? No te voy a pegar, tch, incluso te voy a mostrar dónde guardo mis golosinas.

Eren se relajó y siguió los movimientos de Levi interesado.

Este fue hasta una gaveta de la alacena donde había un gran paquete de harina. Lo miró a los ojos con el paquete de harina en mano, y cuando Eren le iba a preguntar qué carajo hacía con el farináceo, Levi abrió el papel. Se dio cuenta de que ya estaba abierto, y al acercarse, de que también era una trampa. Adentro del "kilo de harina" había una variedad de chocolates. Agarró una "bolsa de papas" y descubrió que estaba llena de papas… fritas.

—Confío en ti como hombre, Eren. De esto no sabía ni Petra, ni mi madre. Pero tú debes entender el amor que nosotros podemos sentir por la comida chatarra. — acarició un paquete de Lays con amor. Eren rió—. Si tomas algo, lo repones ¿Si?

—Puedes confiar en mí. — puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Levi, y luego tomó una tableta de Hershey's del kilo de harina. También, un paquete de Lays _Jamón Serrano_ —. ¿Por qué elegir uno, cuando podemos tener los dos?

Levi sonrió.

—Me gusta tu manera de pensar.

Armados con latas de cerveza y snacks, se fueron a sentar a los sillones. Batallaron por decidir quién sería el que se recostaría, y terminó ganando Levi, como siempre. Cuando dejaron las cosas en la mesa de café, hubo una colisión. Ambos accionaron naturalmente como hombres, olvidando de que estaban junto a otro. Siguiendo su instinto natural de poderío e imposición, sus manos se estiraron al mismo tiempo con el mismo objetivo.

Agarrar el control remoto.

Cuando sus manos chocaron a la hora de agarrar el control, se miraron a los ojos. Una muda lucha se inició entre ellos.

—Elijamos una película entre los dos. — propuso Eren.

—Si. — Levi tironeó del control remoto, pero el castaño no lo soltó—. ¿Qué película quieres ver?

—Podríamos ver alguna de acción, o algo así. — no dio su mano a torcer. Eren quería el control remoto. Siempre era el que lo manejaba cuando estaba con Mikasa, no importara si elegía ella. Simplemente… él tenía el control remoto.

— ¿Te gusta el terror?

—Me encanta ¿Quieres ver una de esas?

—Claro. Dame el control y busco la sección en Netflix. — la petición prohibida se hizo presente. Ambos se miraron a los ojos con desafío.

—Puedo encontrarla por mí mismo. — dio otro pequeño tirón.

No se dijo palabra más, ambos se tiraron encima del pedazo de plástico como si fuera la última gota de agua en el mundo. Eren pegó manotazos y Levi arañazos, tratando de demostrar que eran los merecedores del control sobre la sobrevalorada televisión. Levi concentró su fuerza en sus piernas, levantándolas y envolviéndolas alrededor del cuello de Eren, tratando de hacer una llave. Pero no lo logró. Aprovechando ese momento de debilidad en los brazos de Levi, aplicó fuerza en el pliegue del codo, haciendo que suelte el control remoto por reflejo. Y cuando iba a ser ahorcado por los inclementes y musculosos muslos de su compañero, llevó su codo cerca de sus bolas. Levi detuvo sus movimientos, quedándose paralizado y con la mirada asustada.

—No te atrevas—advirtió. Eren, con cara de suficiencia, dejó el trasero de Levi apoyado en su hombro, y su codo peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna. Ya con el control en mano, encendió la televisión y esperó unos momentos para poder abrir Netflix.

—No te muevas bruscamente para sacarme el control, o te dolerá. — advirtió—. Por cierto, al final de mes te daré la mitad de la tarifa de Netflix. Ya sabes, lo estoy usando también.

—Hm… — Levi no dijo nada más. Mientras Eren navegaba en la sección de terror, habló de nuevo—. Oye, Eren.

— ¿Si?

—Tenemos que decidir otra regla de convivencia. — acomodó mejor su cadera en el ancho hombro del contrario. A su compañero no le molestó, aunque el paquete de Levi estuviera cerca de su rostro. No es como si fuera algo distinto a lo suyo, así que no le tenía asco—. ¿Los pedos y eructos están habilitados? Digo, a Petra siempre le parecían asquerosos y eso.

Eren pareció meditarlo, pero en realidad su cerebro no daba abasto para analizar la pregunta de Levi y las películas a la vez. El hámster decidió concentrarse en la pregunta. Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los grises del contrario.

—A mi no me molestan. Digo, yo también me los tiro. Es algo natural ¿verdad? Sobre todo cuando comes muchos porotos o algo así. No entiendo por qué las mujeres son tan quisquillosas y señoritas con ese tema.

—Entonces ¿Permitidos? — preguntó, desparramado en el sillón.

—Completamente.

Y ese fue su error.

Escuchó el característico ruido, y un curioso aire rozó su hombro. Inmediatamente, se sacó las piernas y trasero de Levi encima, levantándose del sillón. El más bajo estalló en carcajadas, que eran ahogadas contra la almohada del sillón. Eren, por la fuerza que había aplicado, lo había puesto boca abajo.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Dije que estaban bien, pero tampoco te tires un maldito pedo en mi hombro! — le gritó, enojado. Levi solo siguió riéndose.

—No especificamos nada de eso.

Eren siempre había sido una persona impulsiva. Su hámster era demasiado lento como para procesar las cosas enseguida, y su cuerpo actuaba primero. Eso se multiplicaba mil veces cuando estaba enojado. Y es por eso que su mano, no esperando a que su cerebro hiciera sinapsis, se movió sola. Y le pegó una fuerte nalgada al redondo trasero que había quedado perfectamente expuesto.

Levi calló, y lo miró por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Me acabas de dar una nalgada?

Eren solo se quedó en silencio. Lo había hecho por mero instinto. Frunció su ceño, como cuando hacía berrinche.

—Te tiraste un pedo en mi cara. Te lo merecías.

—Primero, me tiré un pedo en tu hombro; segundo, esa es una manera muy gay de castigarme. — Tomó el control remoto de la mesa de café—. Y quiero ver The Neighbor, no podía arriesgarme a que eligieras alguna porquería como Conjuro 2. Tuve que tomar medidas drásticas.

Eren bufó. Levantó las piernas de Levi y se sentó en el sillón. Abrió su lata de cerveza.

—No te di una nalgada porque fuera gay. No se considera gay si tu trasero quedó expuesto.

Levi ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo.

—Gaaaaaay.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado (pondría un corazón aca ¡Es que fanfiction no me deja!)

Un besucón enorme a **Ame8910, RivaiFem T.A, Frozen Muse, Karlymendez, Luna de Acero, IngridAstrid, dark luna 28, YoshiUchiha, Kokoa Kirkland, SuicideFreakWorld, x-VaneYaAckerman-x, akane-arlem, For-Ever pf love, Akane Miyazaki, L-Middford, Charly Land, kathy, Jagerin-Chan y Untouchable Berserk** por sus hermosos review, y a todas las hermosuras que dejaron Fav y Follow.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	4. Lavarropas

**¡Buenas noches, hermosas lectoras! Nos volvemos a encontrar en la actualización de mi fic ¡Espero que les esté gustando cómo va la cosa! Si tienen sugerencias y críticas, por favor, no duden en dejarlas ¿Si? Me ayudarían mucho para mejorar. Además, si tienen ideas de cosas muy masculinas que podrían hacer estos dos, no dejen de compartirlas (? me ayudarían mucho.**

 **Agradecimientos a Luna de Acero y Nana Ral, que siempre me pasan de sus ideas para este fic.**

 **Lamento si no es muy largo, pero les puedo asegurar que es tan masculino como el resto del fanfic. Porque las remeras teñidas de color rosa son hiper masculinas.**

 **Sin más que decir, les dejo leer.**

* * *

Eren ya se había acostumbrado al ritmo de vida de Levi. Era una persona muy rigurosa con su rutina, y gustaba de seguir ciertos rituales en momentos de la semana. Por ejemplo, todas las noches estudiaba toda la tarde para sacar las mejores notas en su carrera, excepto los sábados. Los sábados se quedaba viendo la televisión como el mejor vago, ya que los domingos no tenía clases. Y los domingos, los santos domingos, eran los días de Limpieza Profunda.

Levi acostumbraba a levantarse temprano — independientemente del horario en el que se había acostado a dormir—, para empezar con su rigurosa limpieza. Comenzaba desde la cocina; donde lavaba los trastes, desengrasaba las ranuras entre los azulejos y quitaba el polvo a los objetos menos usados de las gavetas.

Lo demás, a decir verdad, era incierto para Eren. Siendo sinceros, él los domingos solía levantarse tarde. Le gustaba quedarse remoloneando en la cama antes de seguir con sus labores diarias. Esa noche había hecho calor, por lo cual solo tenía un par de bóxers viejos y algo rotos. Renegó al pensar en su madre, que seguro lo putearía en mil formas e idiomas. Tendría que ir pronto a verla para reclamarle su licuadora y que le remiende su ropa interior. Se sintió un poco mal, iba a visitarla cuando necesitaba cosas. Pero después recordaba que ella misma lo echaba.

Se levantó un poco, rascándose la axila. Por curiosidad, llevó sus dedos con sudor a su nariz. La frunció. Olía bastante mal, desde siempre había chivado. Volvió a olisquear sus falanges, alejando su cara contrariado. Se terminó de levantar y fue inmediatamente al baño a mear. Se la miró, y pensó ¿Cuánto habría crecido desde la última vez que la midió?

Recordaba que en secundaria siempre hacían un ranking de quién tenía la polla más grande. Por razones muy obvias, Reiner y Bertholt —"Los dos titanes" para su grupo de amigos—, siempre quedaban en el top del Ranking. Eren no entendía qué les daban de comer. Pero, con orgullo; siempre se quedaba en el quinto, cuarto o hasta tercer puesto. Con Jean siempre tenían casi la misma medida, y era la excusa perfecta para pujar y competir.

Unos dos o tres milímetros podían hacer la diferencia de quién era el más macho.

Se agitó un poco y secó con papel. Sin molestarse en ponerse el bóxer de nuevo, caminó hasta su escritorio. De su mochila sacó una olvidada regla de la secundaria. Miró a su pequeño titán y pensó ¿Lo correcto era medírsela dura, o flácida? Tenía que sacar bien el dato para cuando quisiese pasar el número. Se encogió de hombros, levantando su pene y poniéndolo paralelo a la regla. Después cuando se hiciera una buena paja se la mediría de nuevo. Doce centímetros ¿Eso era mucho o poco?

Se sentó en la cama y buscó en google. Su orgullo de hombre se hinchó al saber que el promedio flácido era de unos nueve a diez centímetros. Le envió un mensaje a Jean, preguntándole sus medidas actuales. Satisfecho con sus resultados, se levantó de la cama en busca de un pantalón para ir a desayunar. Se rascó las bolas, y una pequeñísima corriente de placer le recorrió. Para si mismo buscó autocontrol. Rascarse, masturbarse… una cosa llevaba a la otra.

Con curiosidad miró su mano. No había nadie cerca, seguramente Levi estaba limpiando alguna parte de la casa, así que no pasaba nada ¿Verdad? Miró a los lados y levantó su mano. La llevó lo suficientemente cerca de su nariz para olisquear. Cuando terminó, la alejó de si y miró interesado. No olía tan mal, solo a huevos. Nada comparado con el chivo de su axila.

Pensó para sí mismo ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no podía hacer todo ese tipo de cochinadas? Cuando estaba en pareja no lo hacía aunque ella estuviera ausente… por puro sentimiento a sentirse culpable y observado. ¿Qué diría Mikasa si se enteraba que su novio se rascaba los huevos y luego se olía la mano? Obviamente, ella nunca lo sabría… pero de todas maneras, sería un fantasma que lo perseguiría.

Pero ¿Ahora? Eren inspiró. Se sentía liberado, relajado y si tanta presión encima. Algo, definitivamente, había cambiado. No era solo el no tenerla a ella a su alrededor conviviendo, era el hecho psicológico de que estaba soltero. No le debía nada a nadie, no tenía que cumplir normas ni seguir principios estúpidos.

Con ese pensamiento, abrió la puerta de su habitación con ímpetu. Pero no podía negar que se cagó todo cuando escuchó un llamado enojado de Levi al final del pasillo.

Algo agachado, como perrito que sabe que hizo una cagada, siguió la voz de su compañero. Le molestaba que fuera una reacción casi subconsciente, automática. Mikasa, siempre que lo llamaba de esa manera, era para recriminarle algo o decirle que era un holgazán. Trató de sacar su aura de macho, no dejaría que Levi se impusiera por sobre su masculinidad. Pero cuando llegó al lavadero, volvió a encogerse. Su compañero de piso estaba enojado, cruzado de brazos, con una camisa color rosa entre las manos.

— ¿Qué carajos es esto? — en la otra mano sostenía un calzoncillo color rojo. Era suyo, lo reconocía el logo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Levi se lo lanzó en la cara— ¿Puedo saber por qué putas metiste un maldito bóxer rojo en el lavado de blancos?

Abrió la boca como un pez, si saber qué responder. Agachó la mirada, avergonzado. Todavía estaba aprendiendo a convivir con su nuevo compañero y ya había hecho una cagada, una de las grandes. Miró con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de culpa. La camisa de Levi se había teñido de un suave color rosado, más intenso en algunas partes.

—Lo siento… — se disculpó.

— ¡Lo siento y un carajo! ¿Qué nunca te enseñaron que se separa la ropa? ¡La puta madre! —maldijo—. ¡Toda mi maldita ropa blanca quedó de color rosa! Y además te hiciste el imbécil a la hora de encender el lavarropas. Llego y veo que está lleno, que tú lo llenaste con tu ropa, pero que no lo pusiste a andar ¿Tenía que llegar yo para encenderlo?

Eren contuvo su risita para adentro. Levi sonaba como una madre enojada. Una madre con mucho músculo que era capaz de sacarlo volando directo a su casa.

—Yo… yo no sé encender un lavarropas. — musitó—. O sea, no sé cómo funciona, ni qué palancas tengo que mover… tengo miedo de hacer algo mal y arruinarlo. Las pocas veces que Mikasa me encargó hacer la lavandería y lo hice por instinto lo hice mal… ella me gritó y me dijo que no servía para eso, al final lo terminaba haciendo ella.

Levi se lo quedó mirando en silencio por un momento.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que la estúpida de tu novia se quejaba de que no sabías usar el lavarropas, pero nunca te había enseñado a usarlo? ¿En serio ella hacía eso? — Eren abrió la boca, dispuesto a defender a Mikasa. Pero después calló.

¿Por qué tenía que defenderla?

—Bueno, si lo pones con esas palabras...

—Y después salen con él "Son unos irresponsables" "No saben hacer nada" "Todos los hombres son iguales". — afinó su voz, haciéndola parecer ridícula. Eso le sacó una carcajada a Eren—. AHHH, pero la señorita nunca enseñó como mierda se hacen las cosas ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Quién paga las papas? Tu nuevo compañero, que tiene ahora una colección de ropa rosa. Ve a buscar una hoja y un lápiz, por favor.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Le vas a enviar una carta de queja a mi Ex? — preguntó, riéndose. Levi era tan sincero y espontáneo, le encantaba eso. Y su humor sarcástico junto a su cara de perra estreñida era una oda al humor.

—Ganas no me faltan. — Rodó los ojos—. Pero no es para eso. Te voy a enseñar cómo se usa un puto lavarropas, maldición. Esto. — Levantó la camisa rosada—. Es un atentado contra mi masculinidad. Y no voy a dejar que siga así.

Eren, mientras salía del lavadero, le dijo entre risitas.

—El rosa te queda bien, de todas maneras.

Y huyó por el pasillo, escuchando el bramido de Levi al putearlo. Encontró un bloc de notas y una lapicera. Además, rebuscó en el fondo de un cajón olvidado por una chinche. La encontró de la manera más dolorosa: Pinchándose un dedo. Volvió al lavadero, dónde un Levi cruzado de brazos le esperaba. Rió un poco por su cara compungida en enojo.

La siguiente media hora, Levi le estuvo instruyendo cómo usar el lavarropas. Qué tipo de lavados usar para qué ropa, cómo separarla, cómo encenderlo y apagarlo. Cuándo usar el centrifugado o no. Y Eren, como buen alumno —que no demostraba ser en la universidad—, iba anotando todo. Al final, pincharon la notita en un estante de madera que había encima del lavarropas.

—¿Ahora que hago con toda esta ropa de color rosa? — preguntó Levi, ofuscado—. Los bóxer no importan, los tengo debajo de los pantalones. Pero ¿La camisa? ¿Mi sweater?

Eren sacó la prenda de hilo. Esa había quedado uniforme, nadie pensaría que había sido teñida por el error de un principiante en el lavarropas.

—Puedes ponerlos en lavandina ¿Verdad?

—La camisa. — suspiró—. El buzo no. Ese con la lavandina se quema.

Eren rió, pensando si debía guardarse el comentario o no. Lo debatió con el hámster adentro de su cabeza, y este se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué más daba? Levi ya se había enojado con él, no se creía capaz de decir algo que lo pudiera cabrear a un nivel superior. Así que soltó la lengua.

—Creo que el buzo no está tan mal de este color. Podría arriesgarme a decir que, incluso, te quedaría bonito.

Levi lo miró fijamente. Y antes de lanzársele encima a torcerle un brazo, le dijo:

—Gaaaaay.

* * *

¡Eren! Como te atreves a poner un calzoncillo rojo en el lavarropas de lavado blanco ; v ; ¡Es un atentado contra la masculinidad de Levi!

No tengo mucho más que decir. Lamento que el fic que publiqué para el cumpleaños de Levi esté tan... uh... chongo, pero lo hice muy apurada y quería publicar algo ; v ; quizás luego lo escriba de nuevo y lo resuba.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	5. Exploración

**¡Buenas noches, amadas lectoras! Trigo para ustedes la actualización de este fanfic.**

 **¡Epa! Dos mil novecientas palabras ¡Buenísimo! ¿No? Me quedó bastante largo, mucho más de lo que esperaba, pero supongo que está bien.**

 **Aprovecho para informarles que durante semana y media no va a haber actualización ; v ; me voy de viaje para semana santa, y no voy a tener internet a donde voy. De todas maneras, creo que voy a tener bastante tiempo libre para dedicarme a escribir cositas xD y dormir muchas siestas.**

 **Advertencias: Eren y Levi siendo muy boludos.**

 **De nuevo, dedicatorias a Charly Land, Nana Ral y Luna de Acero. Esperemos que recuperes tu cuenta pronto, Lunita ; v ; se te extraña por esos lares.**

 **Sin más, les dejo leer.**

* * *

-x- Manly Men -x-

* * *

Ese día, domingo, Eren se despertó sobresaltado por el ruido de una potente aspiradora entrando en su habitación. Levi estaba en sweatpants y musculosa; y no se había molestado en ser un poco más cuidadoso a la hora de… ¿Irrumpir su habitación?

— ¿Qué carajo? — murmuró, confundido y con la voz ronca. Levi comenzó a juntar ropa tirada en el suelo — de esa que estaba a medio usar, que no podía poner ni en el placard ni en el lavarropas—, para tirársela encima de su cama. Y él, de paso. Eren sacó de un manotazo una remera que, convenientemente, había aterrizado sobre su cara en la parte de la axila. No tenía que volver a olvidarse de usar desodorante.

—Limpia un poco este chiquero. — Levi empezó a empujar las cosas del suelo sin cuidado. Zapatillas, cajas, chucherías. Se escuchaban como todas las piedritas de mugre escondidas en los hilos de la alfombra eran absorbidos por el tubo de la aspiradora.

— ¿No era que mientras mantuviera mi desastre en mi habitación no me ibas a molestar? — protestó.

—Mentí. Ahora levántate, ayúdame a limpiar el resto de la casa. Tú también ensucias el inodoro y caminas sobre el suelo.

Eren se quejó, dándose vuelta y enrollándose con toda su ropa sucia. Sus edredones estaban en el suelo, como siempre, y Levi los lanzó sobre su cabeza. Su cuerpo moreno solo estaba cubierto por unos viejos bóxer algo rotos que se había puesto al revés por la flojera de lavarlos.

Levi frunció su ceño, molesto. No es que quisiera importunar a su querido compañero de departamento, pero el maldito flojo no se iba a quedar tirado mientras él limpiaba como sirvienta. Y aunque había dicho que no lo iba a molestar en cuanto a su habitación, Levi no podía soportar pasar por en frente de su puerta y sentir el olor a encierro y chivo de hombre. Caminó hasta la ventana y abrió las cortinas, dejando que la luz solar invadiera el lugar. Otro gruñido provino del cuerpo moreno.

Le sacó la punta a la aspiradora, dejando solamente el tubo. Lo acercó hasta uno de los cachetes del culo de Eren, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo pegó a su piel. Aspiró primero el de la derecha, y luego el de la izquierda. Su compañero se quejó, removiéndose un poco. Trató de pegar un manotazo para que Levi dejara de molestarlo, pero este era tenaz. No lo dejaría hasta que se levantara y lo ayudara a limpiar. Bajó un poco el artefacto y Eren saltó sobre la cama cuando sintió como sus bolas eran succionadas inclementemente. No de la manera buena.

—Levántate de una puta vez, mierda. Que no soy tu mami para traerte la chocolatada a la cama mientras limpio la casa. Los dos cagamos en el inodoro, los dos entramos con las zapatillas sucias, los dos meamos semi dormidos, los dos comemos en el living. — Aspiró su bíceps con malicia, consiguiendo una mala cara de su compañero—. Así que muévete, carajo.

Y se fue. Eren se levantó, como cachorrito pateado, manoteando unos jogging como los de Levi. Esos que a Mikasa solían encantarle, porque colgaban divinamente de sus caderas. Caminó hacia el baño, estirándose en el camino. Al entrar ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta, era algo que habían pactado sin palabras. Bostezó mientras trataba de apuntar hacia el inodoro. Sonrió cuando no se derramó ni una sola gota. Campeón de nuevo, Jaeger.

Se sacudió y secó. Se miró las manos y debatió ¿Debería lavárselas o no? Se encogió de hombros, frotándolas contra sus pantalones. Tampoco es como si tuviera sus bolas tan sucias. Levi las había aspirado ¿Verdad?

—Oye, Eren. Ya que estás aquí. — le tendió un cepillo y un envase de _Mr. Músculo_. Eren los agarró, mirándolos como si fueran un artefacto extraterrestre—. Te iba a pedir que limpiases el baño, pero por tu cara, puedo adivinar que no lo hiciste en tu puta vida.

Eren negó suavemente con la cabeza. Su compañero suspiró, arrancándole los instrumentos.

—Primero tiras el spray, luego pasas el cepillo. Levanta la tapa y asegúrate de tallar los bordes, para que no quede sarro. Después te paso el trapeador para que limpies el piso, por ahora estoy encargándome en la cocina de eso.

Eren se quedó solito, de nuevo. Él contra el baño. Pero estaba seguro de que le podía ganar.

Le podía ganar ¿Verdad?

-x-

Luego de que Levi fuera y le recriminara que no lo hizo bien… como tres veces, Eren por fin logró tomarle la mano. Y recibió un bien merecido aplauso de parte de su compañero por incorporar nueva información a su cerebro de maní. Se había sacado una foto junto al inodoro para subirla a Instagram, con el cepillo y _Mr. Músculo_ en la mano. _"Limpiando el baño por primera vez"_ seguido de varios emoticones era la leyenda debajo de la fotografía.

Dejó el cepillo en su lugar y salió a buscar a Levi. Quería preguntarle qué seguía. Era verdad, limpiar era una mierda, y Eren difícilmente podía imaginarse a alguien disfrutando de eso con verdaderas ganas, pero tenía intenciones de aprender. Debía de aprender. Estaba harto de agachar la cabeza cuando sus múltiples novias le recriminaban que era un inútil. Pero, si pensaba, nunca nadie le había enseñado a hacer esas cosas. Pensó que quizás aprendería cuando viviera solo, pero apenas se fue del nido de sus padres —de una patada en el culo, prácticamente—, había ido a vivir con su novia. Y ella se había encargado de todas esas cosas.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Levi estaba trapeando como poseído mientras escuchaba Worth It, de Fifth Harmony. La carcajada que lanzó fue lo que advirtió a su compañero de que tenía un espectador.

— Definitivamente deberías dedicarte al streapteass, quizás tienes una cara de que quieres ir a cagar todo el tiempo, pero con esos movimientos de cadera hasta el más heterosexual te tira billetes. — Eren no pudo esquivar un trapito que Levi le lanzó. El olor a limpiador concentrado le hizo sentir mareado por un momento—. Ahora entiendo por qué limpias todo el tiempo, esto está fuerte como una droga.

Levi lanzó una carcajada.

—Maldición, descubriste mi secreto.

-x-

Eren silbaba mientras juntaba las cosas de su habitación. Levi todavía no había terminado de trapear la cocina, así que le tocaba ordenar un poco para poder pasar la aspiradora de una manera decente. Luego de sentir el olorcito a limpio por toda la casa, el entrar a su habitación y sentir el familiar olor a mugre le hizo sentir mal. Abrió bien las cortinas —teniendo la magnífica vista de las tangas de la vecina—, y la ventana también. Una linda correntada de aire fresco revoloteó entre las cuatro paredes.

Sacó los montones de ropa sucia de entre las colchas y los tiró al suelo. Tendió la cama, acomodando muy bien sus sábanas de flores. Las miró, enojado. No eran para nada masculinas, como él. No se lo podía culpar, después de todo, antes él tenía una simple y cómoda cama individual. Cuando compraron la cama doble, Mikasa puso las sábanas a disposición de ambos. Y de emergencia tuvo que pedirle unas a su madre.

Obviamente, la vieja bruja le enchufó las que tenían florecitas rosas con fondo lila. Levi había contenido una risita cuando lo vio llegar con el paquete de sábanas la primera vez. Eso le hizo acordar que tenía que ir a reclamarle su licuadora. Su madre no se iba a salir con la suya, no señor.

Pensó en qué tipo de sábanas podría comprarse para su cama. ¿Blancas? Muy simple… ¿Negras? Muy oscuro… quizás podría conseguirse algunas de las temáticas. Quizás unas sábanas de Star Wars serían una buena opción ¿Verdad? Y para nada infantil, puesto que Star Wars es de machos... ¿Vendrían sábanas de esa temática para camas dobles?

¿Y qué cama doble? Eren no entendía por qué los humanos se complicaban tanto con los nombres. ¿No podía haber solo un tipo de cama doble? ¿King Size? ¿Queen size? ¿Doble plaza? ¿Plaza y media? ¿Qué eran todas esas cosas? ¿Qué era su cama? ¿Cuál es el sentido de la vida?

— ¿Qué piensas tanto que no estás ordenando? — Levi lo sacó de sus pensamientos — ¿Tetas?

—Nah — se levantó, sacudiéndose los pantalones. Juntó la ropa y la hizo un bollo—. Sobre los tipos de cama doble y el sentido de la vida. Aunque podría haber invertido el tiempo pensando en tetas.

—O podrías haber invertido el tiempo en ordenar. Por cierto, te corto las bolas si metes la ropa hecha un bollo de esa manera al lavarropas. No la pongas dada vuelta, no se lava bien. — tomó una camiseta como ejemplo y la desenredó—. Así ¿Ves? ¿Y esta camiseta va en el lavado de…?

—Color. — Rodó los ojos, quitándosela de las manos—. Con agua fría y centrifugado opcional ¿Ves? Voy aprendiendo.

Levi rió. Eren sonrió. La verdad, no podía negar que Levi tenía una risa difícil de sacar —cuando era sincera—, pero era un sonido realmente bonito. No era escandalosa, tampoco recatada. Era una risa perfecta.

—Con un mentor como este ¿Cómo podrías fallar? — Eren rodó los ojos. Levi, como siempre, atribuyéndose sus logros. Salió de su habitación.

Eren de despabiló, y trató de convencerse de que sus ojos se quedaron trabados un segundo en el trasero de Levi solo porque… bueno, estaba bien armado. Nadie podía dejar de ver un culo bonito.

Terminó de juntar sus cosas, separar su ropa y pasar la aspiradora. Dio un suspiro satisfecho, ahora su habitación se veía tan bonita como cuando la recibió. Se rascó un poco la nuca. Manteniendo las cosas siempre parecerían de revista, pensó. Y le halló lógica a la gran afición de Levi por la limpieza, además de lo duro que pegaba el olor a químicos.

Rió un poco por sus pensamientos. Al salir de nuevo al pasillo encontró la mopa con el balde y el aromatizador. Miró los implementos, interesado, no sabía nada de eso… pero podía decir que las cosas eran bastante modernas. Ese tipo de limpiador de pisos raro color verde, su madre tenía uno y lo cuidaba como oro porque no tomaba olor. Si Levi se iba a dar con los productos de limpieza, lo haría con los mejores.

Puso algo de aromatizante en el agua del balde y hundió la mopa adentro. Empezó a pasarla por todo el piso, y se asombró al ver como las rendijas entre azulejos se volvían más blancas. Se entretuvo un rato, escuchando al fondo la música pop que a Levi le gustaba poner cuando limpiaba. Su compañero había tenido Worth It, él ahora tenía Work. Movió las caderas al ritmo de los coros.

—Take my body to the work, work, work, work, work, work, work… —tarareó, completamente en su mundo.

—Entre los dos deberíamos abrir un club de streapteass. — escuchó la voz de Levi detrás, y un suave rojo se posó en su rostro al saber que lo había visto haciendo sus idioteces—. Entre nosotros dos hacemos una fortuna.

Rió un poco, haciendo un movimiento disque sensual con el palo de la mopa. Levi lanzó una risita. Una de esas, de las lindas. Su compañero entró al baño y miró alrededor, levantando sus cejas. Eren sintió un cosquilleo en su panza ¿Lo había hecho bien? ¿Lo había hecho mal? Se sentía raro. Era como cuando un profesor iba y evaluaba tu trabajo final. Pero era más que eso.

Vino a su mente el recuerdo de la señorita Dakota, una mujer de voz suave y aura tranquilizante. Todos sus compañeros —él incluido—, estaban enamorados de ella. Una vez ella evaluó su exposición de trabajo final, donde habían hecho una maqueta con mucha dedicación. Era esa misma sensación. La de querer sorprender a alguien importante para él.

—Está para la mierda, pero no tanto como lo pensaría. Superaste mis expectativas.

Eren hizo una mueca. Su profesora Dakota les había dicho algo parecido.

De todas maneras se echó una carcajada.

—Y con un mentor como el que tengo ¿Qué esperabas?

Levi lo miró, entre sorprendido y ofendido. Anticipando sus movimientos —ya sabía su lenguaje corporal al estar conviviendo esas seis semanas—, esquivó la dolorosa torcida de brazo que le quiso propinar. Lo agarró e inmovilizó por la espalda, consiguiendo un suspiro ofuscado de su compañero. Cuando se retorció un poco más para liberarse, Eren acudió a su fuerza bruta. Y con eso quiso decir que lo apretó como a una lata.

—Hijo de puta… — logró decir Levi, casi sin aire. Dio un suspiro aliviado cuando Eren lo dejó de comprimir, aunque no lo soltó. Miró las gavetas abajo del lavabo en el baño.

—Oye, Levi ¿Qué hay ahí abajo? — preguntó, curioso. Su compañero se liberó suavemente de sus brazos y se agachó.

—No lo sé, estas eran las gavetas de Petra —murmuró—. Supongo que están vacías, ella se llevó todas sus cosas.

Abrió las puertitas blancas y Eren se inclinó para mirar. No estaban vacías. Había perfumes, kits de manicura, esmaltes, maquillajes viejos —por los sucio y desgastado de los utensilios— Jabones decorativos y varias chucherías más. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron unos paquetes rectangulares de colores y una pequeña cajita.

Supo que su compañero pensó lo mismo, porque rápidamente sacó un empaque color rosa. Estaba abierto, y del interior extrajo una toallita sanitaria. La miró, con las cejas alzadas. Eren manoteó una pequeña cajita y se sentó en el retrete. La abrió y encontró de esos tubitos extraños. Les decían… ¿Tampones?

Se miraron a los ojos, y en un acuerdo mutuo empezaron a explorar cada uno las cosas. Levi no tardó en sacar una de las toallitas y abrirla. La desenvolvió, desdobló y observó.

— ¿Para qué es lo del centro, en color azul? — preguntó su compañero. Levi se encogió de hombros, mirándola curioso.

—Para absorción y eso, creo. — murmuró.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto? ¿Las usas?

— ¿Nunca viste las propagandas, tarado? —Eren se quedó pensando y esperando a que sus neuronas hicieran sinapsis—. Las de las mujeres que se sienten libres y frescas porque estas cosas tienen ese coso azul al medio que absorbe más, o algo así.

— ¡Lo recuerdo! —Rompió el empaque de uno de los tampones, mirándolo con interés—. Y estos con esta bandita azul aquí abajo. ¿Será cierto que absorben tanto? Digo, son como… como unos cositos de algodón. Cositos de algodón con franjas azules.

Levi se levantó y abrió la canilla del lavabo. Solo un pequeño hilo de agua salía. Puso la toallita debajo del grifo, y poco a poco fueron viendo cómo se hinchaba con agua. Se miraron entre sí.

—Sorprendente. — dijo, con los ojos bien abiertos. Sumergió el tampón debajo del agua. Se infló y triplicó su tamaño— ¡Vaya! Oye, estos pueden servirnos.

— ¿Cómo toallas súper-absorbentes para limpiar?

—Para cuando nos sangre la nariz. Estos cositos son perfectos. — Señaló la caja de tampones— Digo, no es el mismo tipo de sangre que están destinados a absorber pero… bueno ¿Sirven, no?

Levi se quedó en silencio, con la mirada perdida en los implementos femeninos.

—Si lo piensas, eso da miedo. Digo, cada mes, si no tienen un bebé, sangran por siete días. Suena a algo así como un castigo. Y les agarran dolores y… esas cosas…

—Debe ser el mismo castigo que hace que el titán se levante cuando es menos oportuno. — Eren miró su entrepierna, recordando todos esos momentos donde decidía hincharse en público. Parecía que quería salir a saludar. Además de todas las mañanas darle los Buenos Días.

Levi dejó los dos empaques adentro de las gavetas y comenzó a sacar las otras cosas. Como su ex pareja, sabía muy bien que Petra era coqueta. Le gustaba siempre tener sus uñas impecables, el maquillaje retocado y la ropa planchada. Levi admiraba esos pequeños detallitos, eran una de las cosas que le habían gustado de ella en primer lugar. Era una mujer que se preocupaba siempre por verse impecable.

Así que le llamó mucho la atención que no hubiera vuelto a buscar sus cosas. Sacó la pequeña cajita con esmaltes de uñas, sentándose en el suelo. Eren desde atrás observaba sus movimientos atentamente. A Levi eso le alivió. No era el único idiota que le gustaba husmear las cosas extrañas que usaban las mujeres. Abrió un frasquito de esmalte color negro, frunciendo el ceño por el olor tan fuerte. Acercó su nariz y olisqueó.

—Esto pega fuerte. — dijo, sorprendido, pasándoselo a su compañero. Eren hizo lo mismo, levantando las cejas. Volvió a olisquearlo.

—No tanto como los químicos de limpieza. Igual, prueba con el que saca esto. Ese tiene un olor mucho más fuerte.

— ¿Acetona? — tomó el frasco de quita esmalte, desenroscándolo. Ni tuvo que acercar la nariz para marearse un poco por el aroma—. Uff… esto sí que está durísimo ¿Las mujeres andan aspirando estas cosas todo el tiempo? Con razón Petra se la pasaba haciéndose la manicura.

— ¿Tendrá el mismo olor cuando se seque? — preguntó, tomando el frasco de Acetona y oliéndolo. Frunció la nariz, exhalando fuertemente. El aroma lo había mareado por un momento.

—No lo sé. — Levi rápidamente abrió el frasco de esmalte negro y extendió su mano izquierda. Comenzó a pasarse el pincel con meticulosidad, haciendo que no quedara ni un reborde en su dedo. Eren lo miró, atento.

— ¿Cómo es que te sale tan bien? — preguntó, y luego comenzó a reírse suavemente por lo que pensaba decir—. ¿Acaso lo has hecho antes?

Levi lo miró feo, pero solo pudo bufar exasperado al notar como la risa iba subiendo y subiendo de intensidad, hasta que terminaron en carcajadas. Y Eren, entre las risotadas que largaba, logró modular:

—Gaaaaay.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Saludos especiales y besucones a **Luna de Acero, RivaiFem T.A, Sorita Uchiha, Kathy, harumi, , Akane Miyazaki, IngridAstrid, Guest, Shion Akosutaribasu** y todas las preciosuras que dejaron sus Fav y Follow.

Espero que disfruten de semana santa y que coman muchos huevos de chocolate uvu (no saben cómo me encantaría spamear todas las notas con corazoncitos, pero Fanfiction no me deja ; v ; Los que me conocen saben la cantidad de corazoncitos que pongo por segundo)

¡Las quiero mucho! ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	6. Porno

**¡Buenos días, hermosas lectoras! Nos volvemos a encontrar en la actualización de este fic.**

 **Les quiero agradecer muchísimo por todo el apoyo y el amor que me han dado con este proyecto ¡No puedo creerlo, ya casi alcanzamos los 80 review! Solo falta uno solo.**

 **He leído sugestiones que me han hecho -que quizás no se han dado cuenta- y me dan mucha inspiración uvu Muchísimas gracias. No lo olviden, si se les ocurre alguna payasada que podrían hacer Eren y Levi, siendo ellos unos machos tan masculinamente boludos, pueden decírmela en su comentario y la voy a tener en cuenta ¿Si?**

 **Sin más, les dejo leer.**

* * *

 **-x- Porno -x-**

 _Uno de los santos griales._

* * *

Eren miró a los lados y abrió el navegador en modo incógnito. Carraspeó un poco, se sentía algo incómodo, pero estaba aburrido y tenía ganas de jalársela un rato. De todas maneras, Levi estaba fuera ¿Verdad? Se acababa de ir a la facultad para rendir un examen, seguramente no estaría por las siguientes tres horas, contando el tiempo de transporte.

Abrió Pornhub y buscó a su actriz preferida, Jessica Navis. Empezó a buscar entre los videos alguno que le gustara y que no hubiera visto. Pensó en quizás ir al living a verlos — pantalla grande—, pero no tenía manera de poner sus auriculares allí. Quizás podría comprar unos de esos inalámbricos para televisión. Al final, decidió por su habitación. Su santa, aislada y segura habitación.

Cerró la puerta, corrió las cortinas y enchufó sus auriculares. Los videos de su actriz porno preferida eran tan estimulantes que de solo ver las portadas comenzó a toquetearse un poco por encima de la tela. De repente, una luz súbita lo iluminó, y casi sale volando de su silla. Se dio vuelta, horrorizado, encontrándose con un sorprendido Levi en el marco de su puerta. Se quitó los auriculares con violencia.

— ¿Qué carajo? — preguntó su compañero. Eren maldijo en todos los idiomas que sabía.

— ¿Por qué mierda no tocas la puerta? — preguntó, con la voz más fina de lo normal debido a la vergüenza que lo embargaba haber sido encontrado con las manos en la masa.

—El video sigue corriendo. — Eren se dio vuelta y le puso pausa, escandalizado. Levi lo había dicho con tal voz de nada que le generó escalofríos—. Y te llamé como tres veces, diciéndote a los gritos que mi examen se había suspendido. Pero como tenías tus orejas ocupadas en otra cosa, se ve que no me escuchaste. Yo te iba a enseñar a jugar Skyrim, pero… Estás haciendo cosas más interesantes.

— ¿Puedes salir? — a Eren casi se le caía la cara de la vergüenza. De todas maneras, no sabía cómo tomarse el que Levi lo hablara tan a la ligera, seguramente era algo común para él también. Bueno, eran hombres después de todo ¿Verdad? Era bastante común que tuvieran ese tipo de… actividades recreativas. Pero de todas maneras, Eren era pudoroso.

—Espera ¿Estás viendo videos de Jessica Navis? — sin importarle lo demás irrumpió en su cuarto. Se acercó a su computadora y comenzó a cambiar por las pestañas, encontrándose con puros videos de la mujer. Eren se resignó, cubriéndose el rostro rojo con la mano como podía. Y la semi- erección con la otra. Porque, no, la muy maldita no se había bajado—. Te voy a mostrar lo que es una actriz porno.

Eren lo miró, ofendido ¿Acaso estaba insultando a la mujer que provocaba cada una de sus fantasías sexuales? No pasó mucho hasta que hubo nuevos videos en su pantalla, todos de Rebecca Valentine. Una muchachita castaña y menuda.

—Claro, a ti te tienen que gustar mujeres que sean más bajas que tú, sino te sientes ofendido.

Levi pareció mirarlo como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza. Rió en su cara. Quiso cerrar las pestañas que había abierto su compañero, todas con videos de una chica que no le atraía para nada, pero lo evitó.

—No puedo creer que te guste Jessica, sus gemidos son tan falsos que hacen que me duelan los oídos. Tiene buen cuerpo, pero solo puedes disfrutar de sus videos si los escuchas sin sonido.

—Y yo no puedo creer que estés diciendo tal idiotez. — Ofuscado, cerró las ventanas con los videos de Rebecca—. Rebecca tiene toda la cara de plástico, tanto que ni parece bonita. Prefiero ver videos de una chica que tenga un cuerpo natural a los de una cualquiera toda falsa. Hasta usa lentillas para sus videos.

Levi rodó los ojos.

—Pero por lo menos sus reacciones y gemidos son más reales, además de que muchas veces hace videos más interesantes a que aparezca un tipo y de repente follen como conejos. No sé, varían las tramas y esas cosas.

—Vaya tramas más interesantes, simplemente se viste con lencerías distintas y vienen negros distintos en distintos escenarios. Jessica tiene videos clásicos, pero siempre se ve bonita y logra su objetivo. Rebecca solo hace lo mismo en distintos lugares, no lo sé, parques y esas cosas. Me da igual si terminan con arena en el culo o no.

—Vale, jálatela con una tipa fea que gime como prostituta. No te mereces descubrir el maravilloso mundo de Rebecca o de Anya.

Eren se calló.

— ¿Anya? ¿Anya Brown? ¿La que siempre tiene teñido el cabello de colores de fantasía? Esa me gusta. Siempre recuerdo sus videos y los clasifico en base al color que tenía. Los que más me gustan son de cuando lo tenía rosa pastel, quedaba genial con su piel blanca, y como siempre estaba perfectamente depilada…

—Ni me digas, creo que he visto más minutos en sus videos que en películas de terror. Y eso… eso es mucho. — Levi se acercó. Eren pensó, para sus adentros, qué fácil era reconciliarse con un hombre. Sonrió. Con sus amigos también era así. Te enojabas por algo y luego de unos minutos estabas bebiendo cerveza con ellos de nuevo—. Además, mierda, es bonita como la puta. Es como… como una muñeca ¿Viste su rostro? Digo, cuando no está gimiendo. Parece una muñeca.

—Es rusa ¿Verdad? — dejó que Levi abriera una pestaña en google imágenes para ver a la linda actriz. Obviamente, las primeras imágenes que aparecieron fueron las de sus múltiples videos porno, pero luego de que Levi chasqueara la lengua y modificara un poco el texto, aparecieron fotos de ella. Eren levantó las cejas. Si que era linda, con unos ojos grandes de iris azul. Su piel era blanca leche, con unos labios rosados y carnosos; al igual que sus pezones. Y su cabello, como siempre, teñido de colores fantasía.

—Si, es rusa. — Ambos se quedaron embobados ante la imagen de la muchacha—. Tiene solo diecinueve años ¿Sabes? Y hace videos hace tres. Cuando leí en una página el festejo de que Anya era mayor de edad me sentí un maldito pedófilo, me la jalaba todo el tiempo con una mocosa.

— ¿Cómo mierda sus padres le permitían hacer esos videos? — preguntó, escandalizado. Él pensaba que simplemente era una muchacha muy bien dotada, jamás se habría imaginado que era una menor de edad. Siguió bajando por las imágenes. De nuevo empezaron a aparecer screenshots de los videos en los que aparecía.

— ¿Viste el video donde tiene el cabello color gris? Es de hace un tiempo. No sé por qué no tuvo tantas visitas, después de un tiempo lo eliminaron. De todas maneras, lo tengo en un extraíble.

—No, no lo vi… cuando vivía con Mikasa nunca estaba solo, nuestros horarios de trabajo coincidían… así que no podía darme esos… lujos ¿Me lo pasas?

Levi sonrió, y volvió unos minutos después con un Pendrive.

-x-

Luego de masturbarse, Eren se fue a duchar. Era verdad, el video de Anya Brown que le había pasado Levi era de lo mejor. Duraba unos buenos veinte minutos y tenía escenas geniales. Salió y se tiró en su cama a juguetear con su celular, tratando de entretenerse con algo en su día libre. Pero, bajando por sus redes sociales, se encontró con algo que le llamó la atención. Y no pudo dejar de pensar ¿Cómo mierda se había olvidado?

Nervioso comenzó a juguetear con el aparato en la mano ¿Debería preguntarle o no? Eren siempre que quería ver el partido de fútbol lo tenía que hacer por el celular o la computadora. Sus amigos siempre se juntaban a ver los partidos, sobre todo cuando era el súper clásico de Los Soldados vs Titanes. Pero, con el tiempo, habían dejado de invitarlo. Cada vez que se iba a beber cerveza con sus amigos Mikasa le recriminaba que nunca pasaban tiempo juntos.

Pero, Levi era un hombre ¿Verdad? Quizás no le gustaban los deportes —no iba a generalizar en cuanto a los hombres y el fútbol, puesto que tenía amigos a los cuales no les gustaba para nada—, pero podría comprender su necesidad de reclamar la televisión por una hora y media… aunque él solía ver muchas películas en Netflix, y cuando se tiraba panza arriba en el sillón con un tarro de palomitas no había quién lo sacase.

Se levantó, dudoso. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió al living, encontrando que estaba vacío. Quizás Levi había ido a estudiar a su habitación, después de todo tenía tiempo extra para tratar de subir su nota en el examen. Cuando escuchó la cadena del baño ser jalada supo que se había equivocado.

Salió de allí, cerrando la puerta. Sus miradas se encontraron, y los dos sabían que tenían algo que charlar.

—El guiso que me envió mi madre estaba pesado. — fue el comentario que lanzó para aligerar el ambiente. Caminó hasta la cocina y comenzó a sacar nachos de la bolsa de papas—. Oye, Eren… sabes, tengo que pedirte algo…

—Yo igual. — miró atento como abría el paquete de papas fritas baratas. Le había contado que esas siempre las tenía para cuando venían sus amigos, puesto que se tragaban todo. También sacó un paquete de maní cervecero, y recién allí Eren se dio cuenta de que había un cajón de cervezas en el suelo. Achinó sus ojos, sospechando—. Di tu primero.

—Bueno… sabes, lamento no haberte preguntado antes, pero mis amigos suelen venir a ver el partido de Los Soldados contra Titanes… es casi un ritual. Y bueno, esta no es la excepción. Por eso todas estas cosas… no sé si te moleste…

Eren sonrió.

— ¡Claro que no! Yo te iba a preguntar si podía ver el partido. Oye, mis amigos me dijeron que no tenían lugar donde ir a ver el partido todos juntos ¿Puede ser que vengan aquí? Son cinco, quizás seis. Les puedo avisar que vengan con otro cajón de cerveza y algo para comer, como unas pizzas. — se acercó a Levi y palmeó su espalda, esperando emocionado una respuesta afirmativa. Una palmada en su espalda le indicó que estaban bien.

Apretó a su compañero como agradecimiento, y recibió una merecida torcida de brazo por tal violencia.

Contento, sacó su celular y envió el mensaje al grupo de Whatsapp "Grupo de mierda" donde estaban todos sus amigos. Enseguida consiguió confirmaciones de que iban a asistir, pero se aseguró de dejar bien en claro que si no iban allí con algo en las manos para colaborar no entraban. Los conocía lo suficiente.

Levi vio como su compañero se fue a duchar, diciéndole que sus amigos estaban en camino. Se sintió bien, tanto que sonrió para sí mismo. Sería divertido tener más personas alentando el partido, ese tipo de reuniones siempre le parecían geniales.

La verdad, se auto- felicitaba todo el tiempo por haberle propuesto a Eren que vivan juntos. Quizás le había tenido que enseñar algunas cosas debido a su cerebro de Maní, además de su poca educación en cuanto a las labores de la casa, pero valía la pena. Ahora su departamento no tenía una habitación con función de Cueva de Hombre — como lo era la habitación de Eren cuando vivía con Petra—, ahora todo el lugar era su espacio personal y recreativo.

Escuchó el timbre ser tocado veinte veces en cinco segundos y supo que Hanji había llegado. Fue a abrir, recibiéndola con una patada y ganas de retorcerle los pezones al ver su bandana de Titanes. Su grupo de amigos, compuesto por Erwin, Mike, Farlan e Isabel; eran todos hinchas fervientes de Los Soldados. Pero Hanji, siendo el bicho raro que siempre fue, era una fanática de Titanes. Y la muy idiota siempre iba a recibir su continuo Bullying, independientemente del equipo que llevara la delantera.

No pasaron cinco minutos que llegó el resto de su grupo de amigos. Sonrió, recibiéndolos con una buena palmada en la espalda —y a Isabel con un beso en la mejilla, ella era una señorita. Hanji un bicho—, mientras los guiaba hacia el sillón, ya dispuesto con todas las cosas. Eren había invitado a sus amigos, sino hubiera avisado también al Squad que fuera. El Squad era un grupo de amigos suyos de la universidad, también fanáticos de los Soldados. Sin embargo, no siempre se hacían reuniones con todos juntos. El Squad estaba compuesto por Erd, Gunther, Auro, Petra y él. El Big Squad eran todos ellos junto con los bichos raros que tenía en su sillón.

Pensó en cómo sería la cosa ahora que su relación con Petra había terminado. Esperaba que el Squad terminara intacto. Que por lo menos en las ocasiones que estuvieran entre amigos se dejara de lado su relación extinta. De todas maneras, sabía muy bien que ella tenía un corazón grande y un alma comprensiva. Aunque no se habían hablado, Levi guardaba la esperanza de que pudieran continuar siendo amigos. Sería una lástima perder de vista a una persona maravillosa como ella.

Miró el sillón ocupado por Los bichos raros ¿Cómo haría para meter seis personas más en su living? Apenas entraban ellos y tenía que pensar en los amigos de Eren. Iban a tener que sentarse en el suelo, tal como Mike en ese momento —Farlan e Isabel estaban guardándole un lugar en el estrecho sofá—,

—Oigan, bichos. Van a venir unos amigos de Eren, mi compañero, a ver el partido. Vamos a ser doce, así que muevan sus culos y ayuden a buscar sillas y mantas para tirar en el suelo. Yo me canto el lugar en el sofá, que les recuerdo, es de dos personas. — escuchó las protestas de sus amigos y rodó los ojos.

Cuando terminaron de buscar las cosas escuchó el timbre. Pensó en gritarle a Eren — la ducha había dejado de sonar hace ya un rato—, pero no le costaba nada ir a atender él ¿Verdad? Se terminó de acomodar su camiseta de Los Soldados y corrió rápidamente a la puerta. Escuchó a Eren ir por el pasillo para saludar a sus amigos y abrió la puerta de adelante.

La poca visibilidad de una expresión amistosa en su rostro se volvió nula. Abrió bien sus ojos al notar lo que tenía en frente.

Seis mastodontes con una camiseta color rojo y blanco. La característica, por las líneas y los logos, del equipo de Titanes. Y él se quedó allí quieto, con su camiseta de color café con blanco, representando a Los Soldados. Pudo escuchar al fondo como sus amigos exclamaron preguntas al ver a su compañero. Y cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró con un Eren muy sorprendido. Un Eren usando una camiseta roja y blanca.

— ¿¡Eres un Titán!? — preguntó, alarmado. Eren lo escaneó de arriba abajo con sus hermosos ojos verdes bien abiertos.

— ¿¡Eres un Soldado!?

* * *

-gasp-

Sip, señoras y señores, se viene el fútbol. Voy a aplicar este como se que sucede en Argentina (? con chistes, muchas jodas molestas entre ellos y apuestas extrañas que hacer cuando tu equipo pierde. Supongo que en sus países debe ser algo parecido ¿Verdad?

Saludos y besos a **UntouchableBerserk, YesOffer, Guest, Charly Land, Harumi, kathy, Sorita Uchiha, Clearke, Akane Miyazaki, Luna de Acero** (que vino disfrazada) **, IngridAstrid** y a todos los que dejaron su hermoso fav y follow.

Un saludo especial y besucón más grande a la preciosura de **ElisaM2331** , que me llenó de reviews hermosos y continuó con dos de sus maravillosas historias. ¡Pasen por su perfil! Es realmente una diosa.

Gracias por leer.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	7. Fútbol

**Ya sé que quieren preguntar por qué tardé tanto en actualizar, y por qué lo hago a las tres de la mañana...**

 **No pregunten, solo gózenlo (?**

* * *

Recepción ya había llamado dos veces para advertirles que no hicieran tanto ruido.

Pero ¿Qué podían hacer? Eren y Levi estaban sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá para dos personas. A cada lado estaban los hinchas de sus equipos, respectivamente, a excepción de Hanji y Jean. Jean, tal cual Hanji, era su único amigo Soldado entre los Titanes. Y aunque sabía muy bien todo el bullying que iba a recibir, disfrutaba de acudir a las contiendas y responder con maldiciones las provocaciones de Reiner.

El ambiente era tenso pero, dentro de todo, amigable —lo amigable que puede ser el fútbol con dos hinchadas de equipos rivales hasta la médula—, los insultos en joda no faltaban en ningún momento desde ninguno de los lados, siendo Ymir y Reiner de los Titanes; Farlan e Isabel de parte de los soldados. Criticando absurdamente a los jugadores y las estrategias que usaban, burlándose cuando alguno cometía un error.

Eren reía cada vez que escuchaba uno de esos chistes, al igual que el resto de sus amigos y Hanji, la amiga Titán de Levi. Pero no faltó que su compañero empezara a molestarse un poco con eso. Primero fueron miradas de muerte que le devolvía sacándole la lengua. Después empezaron los empujones, hasta que llegaron a los manotazos. Así, cada vez que se hacía un chiste, se pegaban un golpe.

— ¡Oh vamos, Levi! ¡Eso era realmente cierto! — protestó, tratando de quitarse de encima el brazo que le estaba acogotando—. ¡No puedes negar que Suzanahoria se tiró solo al campo, Elsacapuntas ni siquiera lo tocó! ¡Oh, vaya, un fantasma le hizo un tacle! — exclamó cuando pasaron la repetición.

— ¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡El que alienta al equipo de Caída-man!

— ¡Se llama Coladecaimán! ¡Y tiene un problema en los tobillos, es normal que se caiga! — Contraatacó, tomando al toro por las astas —o a Levi por la jeta—, y lanzándolo hacia atrás. Casi lo tira del sillón, y en seguida se subió arriba de su espalda para dejarlo inmovilizado—. ¿Ahora no es tan divertido insultar a nuestros jugadores, eh, maricón?

— ¿Maricón me dices a mi? ¡Maricones son todos ustedes los titanes! ¡Siempre se andan pavoneando con que nos ganan, con que tienen más copas, más torneos ganados! Oh, pero ¿Quién lloriquea y culpa al árbitro cuando pierden? — forcejeó un poco, pero el culo de Eren en su espalda no le dejaba demasiada movilidad.

— ¡El año pasado el árbitro hizo una idiotez! ¡No puede no haber expulsado a Armando Casas! ¡Le metió un tacle que hasta repitieron dos veces en la televisión!

Levi calló, enojado, apretando sus labios. Porque esa no se la podía negar. Armando Casas era uno de los jugadores más bruscos que tenía el equipo, siendo el responsable de que varias veces los expulsaran de los torneos o los echaran de ciertos eventos. Pero no iba a aceptarlo, claro que no. Eren, siendo un titán estúpido, no podía tener razón.

— ¡De por si estaba en offside!

—Pues eso no le da derecho a meterle ¡Un puto tacle!

Dejaron de discutir cuando el comentarista comenzó a emocionarse, debido a que un jugador de Titanes se estaba acercando peligrosamente al arco contrario junto con la pelota. Eren salió de encima de Levi, sentándose en su lugar, y se inclinó hacia adelante junto con todos sus compañeros de equipo. Comenzaron a escucharse los "¡Sí!" de los Titanes y los "¡No!" de los Soldados.

Pero cuando el jugador estaba por llegar al arco, el cual estaba bastante liberado puesto que había hecho un contraataque muy eficaz, Armando Casas se cruzó en su camino y cometió una falta, poniendo el pie para que caiga. Los titanes gritaron en protesta, inclinándose hacia adelante y mirando con furia la pantalla.

— ¡Era una de las mejores jugadas! — Ymir se quejó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza para tirarse de los pelos—. ¡Y ese estúpido de Casas no tuvo mejor idea que taclearlo! ¡Odio cuando hacen eso! ¡Cuando no pueden evitar que les metan un gol de manera limpia y terminan haciéndolo de manera sucia!

Los soldados no dijeron nada, sometidos a un encuentro de sentimientos, aunque Isabel y Farlan hubieran reaccionado inmediatamente con burlas tontas que en realidad no ofendían en nada a los Titanes. Y es que, aunque les gustaba y alegraba que el equipo rival no hubiera podido anotar un punto, también les dolía en el honor haber visto que Armando tuvo que evitarlo mediante la violencia.

— ¡Oh, pobre! ¡Ahora lo va a dejar más rengo de lo que está! — Se burló Isabel, refiriéndose con Rengo a que era "mal" jugador.

El ambiente se volvió tenso de nuevo cuando el árbitro determinó que el jugador de los Titanes tendría derecho a un Penal. Eren se inclinó hacia adelante, mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar con ansiedad. Todos estaban en silencio, ni siquiera se escuchaba el crujido de las papas fritas o de las latas al ser aplastadas. Entonces, el jugador pateó, amagando primero, y el arquero se lanzó al lado contrario por el cual anotó la pelota. En el instante, todos los titanes saltaron de sus lugares en euforia.

Eren, sin pensarlo ni proponérselo, agarró a Levi y lo abrazó, sacudiéndolo como si fuera un plumero con uno de sus brazos anclado bien fuerte a su cuello. Por puro instinto y felicidad le dio un beso enorme en la mejilla, riendo con emoción. Ese punto podría llegar a salvarlos, faltaban solo unos minutos para que el partido terminara y habían superado a los Soldados.

Levi, aunque primero estuvo bastante sorprendido, no tardó en apartarlo con algo de brusquedad provocada por la frustración al ver que su equipo había quedado atrás. Allí Eren se dio cuenta de sus acciones, y aunque su compañero esperaría que reaccionara mal, excusándose de que no era gay ni lo sería, se quedó callado y se apartó, disculpándose por lo bajo. Cuando iba a decir algo más, Ymir lo agarró por el cuello y también lo sacudió.

— ¡Ti-ta-nes! ¡Ti-ta-nes! — empezaron a cantar. No pasó mucho hasta que Reiner entonó con Ymir una canción de hinchada típica de su equipo. Bertholt le dio una gran palmada en la espalda a Jean, que solo refunfuñó, lanzándoles feas maldiciones. Hanji se lanzó encima de los titanes, escapando del bullying que le hacían sus amigos.

Terminaron en las risas, Eren abrió una nueva lata de cerveza y le dio un trago, mirando a su costado. Levi tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, además de sus labios apretados por la bronca. Eren le dio un empujoncito con el hombro y le sonrió.

—Vamos, hermano, no es para tanto. Los soldados están jugando bastante bien, tienen bastantes posibilidades de empatarnos antes de que termine el partido. — sin pensarlo demasiado, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Levi y lo estrechó un poco. Cuando se dio cuenta, lo soltó, algo avergonzado. Levi solo miró hacia un costado, y pensando la manera de desviar la conversación de esa situación tan rara, bufó con superioridad.

—Obviamente que los vamos a superar. No necesito tu compasión, Titán del orto.

Eren lo miró, con sus ojos abiertos y una expresión de indignación cruzada de una pequeña sonrisa incrédula.

— ¿Qué dijiste, puta? — empujó a Levi lejos, consiguiendo una de sus miradas de muerte.

—Eren, no entiendo cómo es que le haces para convivir con un Soldado. — le dijo Reiner, con una de sus características grandes sonrisas.

—Eso, Eren ¿Cómo haces para vivir con un hincha del equipo que es claramente mejor que el tuyo? — provocó su compañero, el resto de la hinchada de soldados lanzó un prolongado "uuuuh" que le hizo rabiar. Se acercó a Levi, con una mirada retadora, y él hizo lo mismo. Quedaron cara a cara, mirándose a los ojos.

—Vamos a ganar este partido, puta, y te va a caber bien en el culo. — dijo, con una voz mucho más gutural de lo normal. Levi solo levantó sus cejas.

—Di eso sin llorar al saber que no es verdad.

— ¿Llorar? Llorando vas a estar tú cuando ganemos, te cuento que estamos ganándoles por un punto, por si no lo habías relacionado. Los soldados siempre quedan tan humillados ante los titanes que nos deberían andar haciendo mamadas sin problemas.

Los titanes empezaron a apoyar a Eren, mientras que los Soldados a Levi. La puja estaba bastante interesante.

— ¿Perdona, maricón? Ustedes los titanes han fracasado tanto que te debería estar haciendo el culo ahora mismo, quédate tranquilo que no perderías más honor porque no tienes.

— ¿Ja? ¿Me quieres hacer el culo? — Eren se tentó por un momento, yéndose hacia atrás mientras reía a carcajadas. A Levi lo invadió un suave rojo—. G-Gaaaaaaaaaay.

Todos se tiraron a las risas, excepto por el de pelo negro. Levi solo chasqueó la lengua.

—Cállate, esperpento inútil, que bien que te gustaría. — Eren calló al oír su masculinidad herida. Lo miró, serio y con el ceño fruncido—. Te apuesto cualquier cosa a que los Soldados ganan.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, mis amores.

OMG, YA LLEGAMOS A LOS CIEN REVIEEEW (corazónx10) Muchas gracias por tanto apoyo a este excéntrico proyecto, me alegra mucho que les guste tanto. Aguante Eren y Levi como dos machos bien peludos que se aman siendo así bien asquerosos y pelotudos.

Siento que en este capítulo se me salió un poco lo Argento (?

Muchas gracias a **Ingrid Astrid, Kathy, Harumi, RivaiFem T.A, Ame8910, Moncb, ElisaM2331, Sorita Uchiha, x-VaneYaAckerman-x, Nejiko Ka, Charly Land, Akane Miyazaki, Daniella Wollkat, LMiddford, JanethBooks, Guest1, Guest2 y al fabuloso Guest3 que fue el review 100** (Que cuenta, aunque sea un Contiplz). Además, un besucón a todos los que dejaron fav y follow.

Con mucho amor.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	8. Olfato

**¡Buenas noches, queridas autoras! ¡Me reporto de nuevo para traerles la actualización del fanfic!**

 **La verdad lo tenía por las cuatrocientas palabras, estuvo así semana hasta que me agarró así como un correntazo de inspiración y escribí 2,3 k de un tirón xD Me gustó mucho como quedó este capítulo, espero que a ustedes también les guste.**

 **Saludos a Luna de Acero, Nana Ral y Charly Land, este fanfic está dedicado a ellas, y las tres me han dado varias ideas para plasmar en estos dos tontos. También un besucón enorme a la hermosa Magi Allie, que se tomó el trabajo de leer mi fic, aunque se que no es lo suyo |3 y también a VientoyHielo, que se la leyó de un tirón y me dejó un lindo review en cada capítulo. Son unos soles, todas ustedes.**

 **Sin embargo, hay un review que me llamó la atención. Vino de un Guest con nickname "Elkiradelfanfic". Supongo que seguís mi fanfic, por lo cual asumiré que estarás leyendo este mensaje. Realmente no suelo hacer estas cosas, pero me llamó muchísimo la atención el comentario que dejaste: "Aflójale a los chistes forzados". Si te referías a algún personaje del fanfic, entonces este tema está solucionado (no lo voy a llamar problema porque, sinceramente, no lo es) Pero si te referías a mí, te pido por favor que me indiques qué es lo que te ha parecido forzado, por favor. Tomo muy en cuenta las criticas y recomendaciones, como también las opiniones de los lectores. Siento que suena algo así como ardido este mensaje, pero en realidad no es problema... si tan solo Fanfiction me dejara poner mis corazoncitos...**

 **Le voy a hacer un tetazo algún día (?**

 **Sin mucho más, les voy a dejar leer.**

* * *

Desde aquel día del partido se había vuelto casi un ritual el que en cada súper clásico se juntaran todos sus amigos para bromear y molestarse mutuamente. No podía negar que el primer día había sido completamente incómodo, con él y Levi sentados en el sofá de dos personas; los titanes de un lado, los soldados del otro. Los chistes pesados y los golpes de su compañero, finalizando en una apuesta que ganó y con la cual consiguió unos buenos dólares.

En la última vez que se habían juntado el partido había estado muy peleado. Los mejores jugadores estaban dándolo todo de sí, no era raro verlo puesto que había quedado una gran puja en el anterior. Cada vez que un equipo tomaba la delantera, los hinchas de este se inclinaban sobre la pantalla de la emoción. Al final de la contienda, los Titanes habían ganado a los Soldados 3-2, un buen partido con un buen resultado.

Pero la victoria no se había quedado ahí. Eren sonrió, sintiendo como Levi ingresaba al departamento golpeando la puerta con violencia.

La puja había sido bastante juguetona, pero no por eso menos real. Al estar uno al lado del otro se la habían pasado molestándose y refregándose en el rostro las jugadas y las falacias de los equipos y jugadores. Pero cuando la cosa empezó a ponerse salada — al minuto 87 estaban empatados en el marcador—, se generó lo que ahora era la causa del enojo de Levi.

Una apuesta.

Levi había apostado que, si los Soldados ganaban, Eren iba a tener que limpiar solo el departamento el próximo domingo. Y, además, que no iba a poder cambiarse cerrando las cortinas, quedando así a la merced de la acechadora vecina de las tangas de colores.

Eren por un momento temió. Soldados tenía buenos jugadores, y si llegaban a ir a penales, seguramente iban a conseguir la victoria. Pero comenzó a acercarse a la televisión, con sonoros "¡Si!" que salían de su garganta involuntariamente. Se paró, con los puños al frente, y gritó de júbilo cuando en los últimos minutos su jugador favorito, al cual apodaban "Acorazado" por su gran resistencia, había metido un gol que, aunque no sería histórico, les había conseguido la victoria.

Su compañero entró en su campo de visión, y Eren no pudo evitar largar una carcajada, haciendo que Levi lo mire como si le fuera a saltar para asesinarlo en cualquier momento. No paró de dar risitas mientras lo veía con el —lindo, debía de admitirlo, caramba—, buzo de hilo color rosa. Eren había apostado que, si ganaban, Levi debería de lucir su ropa rosa por toda la semana. Y había permitido que utilizara principalmente el buzo, que había quedado "bien" teñido.

—Cierra ese hocico tuyo, Yaeger. Que la próxima vez te haré hacer un striptease para la vecina de las tangas. — con esa amenaza solo logró sacar una risa más a su compañero, que se doblaba sobre su estómago en el sillón. Después de dejar su mochila en la mesa le pegó un golpe en la espalda, haciendo que más de esas odiosas y lindas risotadas brotaran de su garganta—. Oye, en serio que esa señora es preocupante ¿No lo crees?

Eren dejó de reírse estrepitosamente, limpiándose una lagrimita al borde del ojo. Se quedó serio por un momento, con su pecho aún moviéndose producto de los espasmos de la risa tan intensa. Su hámster se concentró en analizar la pregunta que había hecho Levi, haciendo que su rostro quedara estoico por un momento

—Debemos practicar el hacerte pensar en más de una cosa a la vez, Yaeger. Cada vez que te hago pensar en algo muy difícil parece que te fueras a crashear como una computadora. — levantó las cejas, genuinamente interesado en la poca capacidad de procesar varias cosas a la vez de su compañero. Eren, sin poder evitarlo, se tentó de nuevo. Levi no pudo dejar de seguirlo, tenía una risa muy contagiosa y agradable.

— Eren .exe ha dejado de funcionar. — Trató de balbucear entre risas— ¿Desea esperar a que el programa responda?

—Cancelar. — su compañero lanzó otra risotada al escucharlo—. Apagar sistema. Carajo, que bien se siente poder hacer este tipo de chistes y que los entiendas.

La atención de Eren fue llamada por ese comentario. Terminó de reírse, sobándose el estómago por el dolor, y lo miró curioso.

— ¿Antes no podías? ¿Cómo es eso? — Levi se quitó el buzo color rosa y lo lanzó por ahí. Después se tiró en el sillón, al lado de su compañero, con los brazos extendidos por encima del respaldar. Los suaves mechones castaños de Eren rozaban su antebrazo, haciéndole sentir esa mezcla de picazón y cosquillas.

—Petra es buena mujer y muy inteligente para muchas cosas, como para controlar a niños. Por algo es maestra de primaria. — llevó una de sus manos a rascarse la nuca. El rapado que tenía estaba empezando a crecer, debía de cortarlo de nuevo, aunque tuviera que sufrir unos días de rasposidad antes de sentir esa suave caricia de pelusa del pelo corto—. Pero no entiende nada de computadoras. Realmente nada… siempre tenía que ir y arreglar sus problemas, un dolor en el culo, básicamente. Tampoco podía hacer de estos chistes porque se quedaba mirándome como si le hubiera hablado en chino.

—Mikasa sabía de esto. — se encogió un poco de hombros, dejando su mano descansando sobre su abdomen—. No era una erudita, pero sabía bastante en general. Incluso algunas veces ella me ayudaba a mí, había trabajado en una compañía de sistemas y eso.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, solo escuchando el pasar lejano de los autos en la calle. Se escucharon unos frenos y un presunto choque. Eren y Levi se miraron entre si.

—Alguien se mató. — sin poder evitarlo, Eren comenzó a reír a mitad de esa frase. Levi lo siguió poco después. Era extraño, la gente lo solía considerar un antisocial e incluso antipático, no solía sonreír o reír mucho, y lograr sacarle una conversación fluida cuando prácticamente no se conocían era una tarea espartana, pero con Eren se podía liberar. Con ese hombre se le hacía muy fácil entablar una conversación fluida, aunque en la mitad estuvieran involucradas todo tipo de idioteces. Quizás era porque el tipo era un imbécil que se reía por todo. O quizás porque siempre que hablaba de algo que le gustaba sus ojos brillaban y le incitaban a escucharlo y charlar con él.

Silencio, de nuevo, mientras miraban al vacío. Mirando a la nada, pensando en todo.

— ¿Cómo se llama la vecina? — preguntó el castaño, de repente. Se miraron entre sí.

—No lo sé. — Murmuró luego de un momento—. Nunca me la he cruzado en el pasillo. La conozco por su ropa interior y porque alguna vez la he visto asomada al balcón mirando hacia las ventanas de los vecinos. Especialmente las nuestras, esa vieja traviesa. — Rió de nuevo al decir la última frase—. Con tantas risas parece que nos hubiéramos fumado algo.

—Es preocupante ¿No lo crees? Oye, ahora me dieron ganas de fumar ¿Tienes cigarrillos? — se interrumpió a sí mismo por un momento, palmeando los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón en busca de una cajita de pitillos. Encontró un encendedor, al mismo tiempo que Levi le daba un cigarro. Encendió el suyo y luego el de su compañero—. Digo ¿Es normal que una señora siempre esté asomada a su balcón en busca de mirar a sus vecinos cambiarse? No lo creo ¿No es ilegal acaso?

—No lo sé. — Se encogió de hombros, dándole una profunda calada—. Pero no la denunciaremos, me sirve para las apuestas. No descansaré hasta que te tengas que cambiar con las cortinas abiertas para ella. Mira si quizás se te aparece un día ofreciéndose a complacerte ¿Eh? Con una de esas tangas de Animal Print con encaje que tiene.

Eren rió, expulsando junto al aire el humo del cigarrillo. Hablando de la ropa interior, ambos escucharon cómo el lavarropas daba el centrifugado final y se apagaba, haciendo que el departamento quedara en un silencio que antes no habían notado ausente.

—Hmm… te toca a ti. — Protestó, tirándose más sobre el sillón, dejando a relucir su vagancia—. La última lo hice yo, Levi.

—Eso no es verdad, basura mentirosa. — le contestó, con ese tono enojado que hacía que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran por sentirse amenazado—. La última vez lo hice yo, solo que como tú no estabas no te diste cuenta de ello.

Se miraron, enojados, y así comenzó la discusión de quién había sacado la condenada ropa del lavarropas por última vez. Y ninguno de los dos quería ceder, a ambos les daba demasiada flojera el tener que levantarse de su cómodo sillón, tener que apagar la colilla del cigarrillo, ir hasta el baño, sacar la ropa del tendal, poner la ropa mojada en el secador y luego llenarla de nuevo con ropa sucia. Demasiada tarea.

Al final, cuando se vio involucrada la fuerza bruta y ambos tuvieron un severo calambre en la pierna por la mala posición que habían adoptado a la hora de querer hacerle una llave al otro, terminaron decidiendo que lo harían juntos. Su pequeño sentido de la responsabilidad les obligó a ellos. Sabían muy bien que si no lo hacían ambos no lo haría ninguno.

No, no cederían a hacerlo solitos.

Así que, realizando un espléndido trabajo en equipo, Levi se levantó del sillón y se estiró un poco, tratando de aliviar los tirones en su cuádriceps. Después de eso tomó la mano de Eren y lo levantó a la fuerza, escuchando el gruñido de queja que lanzaba su compañero. Pescó la cesta de ropa sucia del pasillo —la habían dejado ahí para ir tirando la ropa desde las habitaciones, y desde el baño era un juego el hacerla un bollo y embocarla allí adentro—, y ambos entraron al cuarto de baño.

Eren se encargó de sacar la ropa mojada del lavarropas y ponerla en el secarropas, con protestas y maldiciones colgando de sus labios. Levi sacó la ropa seca del ténder y la puso en la canasta de ropa para doblar, encargándose también del nuevo ciclo del lavarropas. Una vez terminado, suspiraron como si hubiera sido una tarea titánica. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con complicidad, lanzando pequeñas risitas. Ambos sabían que eran unos imbéciles por hacer tal tipo de drama por una tarea tan idiota como esa.

Pero ambos eran hombres, ambos eran muchachos, y no tenían a una molesta mujer detrás apurándolos o recriminándoles por sus berrinches.

—Solo falta doblar y clasificar la ropa.

—Bien ¿En tu cuarto o en el mío? —preguntó Eren, distraído. Sin embargo, supo que había dicho algo mal interpretable cuando notó a Levi mirarlo fijamente. Quizás otra persona hubiera dicho que su rostro era completamente ilegible y neutro, la gente tenía tendencia a pensar eso cuando veía a Levi por primera vez, pero él sabía que había una risita bailando en sus labios. Una risita burlona, de esas que odiaba pero que no dejaban de ser bonitas. Estúpido imbécil ese, con la mente sucia.

—Eso es muy mal interpretable ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera hemos tenido la primera cita y ya me quieres llevar a la cama. — Eren rodó los ojos, molesto. Pero una sonrisita nació en él al encontrar una oportunidad para darle la vuelta a Levi.

—No tienes que malinterpretar cada cosa que digo en base a tus deseos, con solo pedirme que quieres que te folle es suficiente. — Levi lo miró, completamente ofendido.

— ¿Yo? ¿Querer que tú me folles? Siento romper tus esperanzas pero no soy gay, Yaeger. — se justificó, tomando la canasta y mirándolo a los ojos con desafío.

—Pues yo tampoco soy gay. — se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien.

—Bien. Entonces, hagámoslo en tu cuarto.

Levi no pudo evitarlo. Realmente trató, pero no pudo evitar que las risitas comenzaran a escaparse de él nuevamente. Eren, ofuscado, le dio un golpe a puño cerrado en la cabeza.

— ¡Ya basta!

-x-

Estaban ordenando la cesta de ropa seca, pero un fenómeno inevitable se estaba manifestando. Ambos se preocupaban de tomar las ropas que identificaban como suyas para luego doblarlas y dejarlas a un costado, pero era una realidad que también ambos evitaban tomar la ropa interior.

¿Un par de calzoncillos con gatitos? De Levi ¿Unos color rosa con corazoncitos? De Eren. Pero ¿Por qué mierda ambos tenían un par de bóxer negros, de corazones, de tréboles, y tantos modelos genéricos iguales?

Al final, no quedó más ropa reconocible que separar, y ambos se miraron a los ojos ante la duda de a quién pertenecían esos calzoncillos.

— ¿Qué talle tienes? — trató de resolver el dilema rápidamente, pero cuando Eren le contestó que era talle M puteó. No solo el mismo modelo y marca —se veía que a sus madres les gustaba la misma boutique, y que ellos rara vez se encargaban de ese rubro—, sino que también el mismo maldito talle.

— ¿Tanto importa que nuestra ropa interior esté en los cajones correctos? Digo… — tanteó terreno con esa frase, más Levi lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro que sí, no voy a usar tu ropa interior. — dejó su intento inútil de clasificar los calzoncillos, mirando a su compañero a los ojos.

Lo que no sabía es que Eren había pensado en un método, quizás más asqueroso, pero no menos efectivo. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, levantó uno de los bóxer y se lo llevó a la nariz. Inhaló profundamente, para después hacerlo un bolló y lanzarlo a su canasta de ropa.

—Ese es mío. —revolvió buscando otro. Levi solo se encogió de hombros y repitió el procedimiento—Qué extraño, yo pensé que ibas a tener un talle más que yo, ya sabes, por el buen trasero que tienes.

El silencio cómodo en el que estaban sumergidos, realizando la tarea de oler sus calzoncillos como perros para determinar si era de uno o de otro, se vio interrumpido por ese comentario. Levi alzó las cejas, mirando a su compañero.

—Okay, no puedes negar que ese fue un comentario dudoso. — trató con todas sus fuerzas que una risita no se escapara de entre sus palabras, y por una vez lo logró. Eren lo miró, ofuscado, como siempre solía hacerlo. Sus cejas tupidas de color café se fruncían, haciendo que su entrecejo se arrugara de una manera graciosa. Además, sus ojos verdes, juguetones y llenos de brillo vivaz, se volvían feroces y amenazadores.

—No digo eso porque sea gay. Digo eso porque es la verdad, tienes un gran trasero.

—Solo la estás embarrando más, Eren…

— ¡Pero por la mierda, que es un cumplido, carajo! — su compañero explotó, haciéndole sobresaltar—. Te estoy diciendo que tienes un buen trasero, lo cual es verdad. No que me lo quiero follar. Solo admito, muy masculinamente, que tu culo está bastante bueno y que es material perfecto para nalguear. Pero que eso sea una realidad no quiere decir que yo vaya a hacer esas cosas ¿Entiendes? Es solo un cumplido, de hombre a hombre.

Levi se lo quedó mirando, analizando el discurso que le había dado sobre su culo y que estaba bueno para darle nalgueadas. Abrió la boca un momento, dispuesto a objetar, pero la volvió a cerrar.

—Si vamos a ponernos sinceros, y lo vamos a tomar como un cumplido de hombre a hombre sin segundas intenciones, tu trasero también está bastante bien.

Eren lo miró, con una gran sonrisa, y se atrevió a mirarse el culo en el espejo. Sus jeans, aunque estaban algo planos detrás, no dejaban de ser abultaditos. El surco se formaba en sus nalgas.

— ¡Gracias, hermano! — sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó y le dio una buena nalgada a ese bocón que tenía por compañero. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos—. Lo siento, fue por acto-reflejo... —Eren trataba de excusar de alguna manera a su cerebro con su estúpida impulsividad. Era algo natural para él, quizás mala costumbre, que solía dar nalgadas.

—Es tu instinto gay. Está floreciendo en tu interior. — Levi, siguiéndole la corriente, también le dio una nalgada. No podía negarlo, quizás Eren era el que hablaba sin pensarlo antes y lanzaba todos esos comentarios que tanto le gustaba remarcar y burlar, pero él tampoco era ciego, y debía admitir que ese estúpido que había dejado vivir en su departamento tenía un buen trasero.

No tan bueno como el suyo, pero tenía un buen trasero.

Eren se lo quedó mirando, como procesando que su palma acababa de alejarse de su, ahora, abusada nalga. Levi lo miró como si tuviera un pene en la nariz cuando empezó a lanzar pequeñas risitas.

— ¡Gaaaaaaaaay! —gritó, mientras se iba corriendo de la habitación junto a su canasta llena de calzones.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —le contestó con furia, y lo suficientemente fuerte para que le escuchara. Aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios al final. Maldito chantajista puto.

* * *

Bueno, dulzuras, eso es todo por esta actualización. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme su comentario si tienen alguna sugerencia o alguna idea en cuanto algo que puedan hacer estos dos boludos.

Saludos a **Guest1, Guest2, RivaiFem T.A, VientoyHielo, Daniella Wollkat, Nejiko Ka, IngridAstrid, Ame8910, constanzamrojas, Elkiradelfanfic, LizDe-Chan y MagiAllie** que dejaron su hermoso review, y un besucón enorme a todos los que pusieron su fav y follow a la historia.

Sin mucho más que decir, me despido.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	9. Exnovia número 1

**¡Buenas noches, queridas lectoras! les traigo la actualización del fic. Se que me tardé un poco, pero se les recompensa con un capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Eren enchufó la licuadora y la abrió. Sonrió, viendo el premio por su victoria. Había ido a la casa de su madre a buscar sus últimas cosas, y aunque ella protestó, desenchufó su amado electrodoméstico y lo guardó en su caja. Ella le renegó, diciéndole que le pensaba comprar una licuadora mucho más nueva para compensarle, pero Eren sabía que eso era una mentira. Si su madre no había tenido una licuadora para ella en cinco años, menos compraría una nueva —y mejor—, para él.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Levi abrirse. Tenía una bisagra mal engrasada y hacía un chirrido como de terror. Su compañero, que estaba estudiando Ingeniería Química, se había encerrado a estudiar para un parcial de Matemáticas. Pero al escuchar un sonido extraño de la cocina se fue a investigar, ignorando el clásico: "La curiosidad mató al gato".

Se encontró con su reciente compañero manipulando la famosa licuadora. Vio desde el umbral de la puerta cómo colocaba dos bananas y una manzana con un litro de leche. Sonrió, recordando cómo se había burlado. Le daban muchas ganas de hacerlo de nuevo, de veras, porque ver a Eren enojado se había vuelto una de sus actividades preferidas. Pero tampoco quería joderle tanto la vida, se merecía un descanso de sus comentarios con doble sentido.

Caminó con cautela hasta donde estaba, mirando por sobre su hombro —con dificultad, maldición—, cómo era que hacía funcionar la licuadora. Era bastante bonita, con varias potencias y velocidades, y tenía una gran capacidad. Con razón la madre de Eren se la quería quedar en su casa.

Para su compañero no pasó desapercibido que detrás suyo estaba Levi, que analizaba con mucho detalle a su querido electrodoméstico. Lo miró, obteniendo una vista de su rostro estoico y sus cejas fruncidas en concentración. Sonrió, se había acostumbrado bastante a ese gesto.

—Si quieres después puedo enseñarte cómo funciona. — se corrió a un lado, dejando que Levi pudiera mirar. Su compañero lo miró con superioridad.

Oh no, ahí venía.

— ¿Para qué enseñarme si te tengo a ti para que la uses?

— ¿Porque no voy a ser tu esclavo de licuadora, quizás?

Levi iba a contestarle, empezar una nueva y absurda discusión a base de algo tan estúpido, pero ¿A decir verdad? Disfrutaba mucho de eso. Convivir con Eren era simple —aunque requiriera esa constante puja amistosa—, y se llevaba extremadamente bien con él, pese a sus discusiones. Además el tipo venía con licuadora incluida. Diablos, si.

Sintió una vibración en el bolsillo trasero de su jean, haciendo que cerrara la boca antes de que salieran insultos de ella. Con confusión miró la hora, eran las diez de la mañana. Entonces, además de preguntarse quién carajo lo estaba llamando a esa hora cuando normalmente estaría limpiando como poseso, se preguntó qué mierda hacía Eren despierto tan temprano. Eso sí que no se veía todos los días.

Cuando miró la pantalla se heló. Tragó. No es que no quisiera contestarle, al contrario, pero sentía que las cosas estaban algo… incómodas entre ellos. Eso era porque la última vez que se habían hablado era cuando le dijo que viniera a buscar sus cosas. Y ahora ¿Qué debía hacer cuando era Petra la que lo llamaba?

Eren se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo andaba mal, Levi no lo estaba jodiendo, y eso era una clara señal de que algo importante estaba ocupando su cerebro. Se acercó a su compañero, el cual sostenía su Smartphone con llamada entrante de la ex novia.

Se miraron a los ojos con duda, ninguno de los dos se esperaba esa situación, ni tampoco sabían cómo afrontarla. Eren se rascó la nuca y le instó a que contestara antes de que la llamada entrara al buzón de voz. Levi atendió de una vez por todas, llevando el celular a su oreja como si fuera un arma mortal directo a su sien. Eren se pegó a su oreja como vieja chusma para escuchar.

Tuvo que contener una risita para que Petra no se diera cuenta, pero le recordaba una vez que Mikasa estaba con sus mejores amigas, Sasha y Annie, porque el novio de la primera había roto con ella de una manera muy cruel. Ambas estaban consolándola, todo el mundo admiraba a Sasha, era una chica linda y muy buena onda, siempre se llevaba bien con todos y siempre la veías con comida en el bolso que no dudaba en compartir. Así que era de esperarse que ese idiota —Eren no podía llamarlo de otra manera, aunque nunca vería a Sasha con interés romántico era una muchacha que cualquiera querría tener como novia—, la llamara para pedirle disculpas. Y se le vino a la mente la imagen de su ex novia y su otra mejor amiga pegándose al auricular para escuchar lo que ese zoquete quería decir.

—Eh… ¿Hola, Levi? — se escuchó una vocecita tímida y callada. Nada parecida a la que había escuchado esa vez en la heladería, que le recriminó con mucho ímpetu que era un quisquilloso y que no se le podía tener contento.

—Hola, Petra… — lo miró de reojo, como suplicando ayuda pero a la vez preguntándose cuál era la razón por la que Petra lo llamaba. Además ¿Qué carajo le debía de decir? Pocas veces había estado en ese tipo de situación—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias ¿Y tú? Oye… ¿Estás esta tarde en tu departamento? Sabes, quería pasar a buscar algunas cosas que me quedaron, la otra vez cuando fui a buscarlas estaba algo apurada, ya sabes… la… la angustia… — su voz se apagó un poco, eso a Eren le generó cierta mezcla de sentimientos. Petra, tal como le había dicho Levi, no parecía ser una persona mala, y aunque decía la realidad —que romper con su novio de hace dos años le había angustiado—, no había ningún indicio de victimización ni de buscar con segundas intenciones una reconciliación—. Y bueno… creo que olvidé varias cosas, probablemente ya las encontraste. Sé que es bastante tarde, ya pasaron dos meses, pero no quería…bueno… incomodarte…

—Nunca me incomodarás, Petra. — Eren se alejó un poco, no queriendo escuchar más como vieja chusma la conversación de su compañero. Petra sonaba como una buena chica. Levi se pasó una mano por el rostro, buscando las palabras correctas para expresar sus sentimientos. No era la persona con la mejor capacidad en ello—. La verdad, creo que viene bien que hablemos un poco… podría decir que deberíamos hacerlo en persona, pero creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para hacerlo por este medio. Está bien, fuimos pareja y terminamos… pero si te soy sincero, me dolería mucho más tener que cortar completamente un lazo contigo a verte rehacer tu vida amorosa.

Petra lanzó una risita.

—Me alivia ver que sigues tan tú, Levi, con el mundo pasándote por las pelotas. Ciertamente, me hubiera asustado encontrarte deprimido o algo por el estilo. — dio otra risita. A Levi le gustaban esas risitas de Petra, eran adorables.

—No me malinterpretes — aclaró—. No tomes como si esto fuera indiferente para mí, después de todo estuvimos juntos dos años. Pero no soy uno de esos estúpidos que te llorará a los pies o mirará mal a tus nuevas parejas. Vamos, Petra, eres genial, sería una lástima para mí sacarte de mi vida porque fuimos novios y fallamos en el intento. Me gustaría que vinieras de nuevo a las contiendas de fútbol ¿Sabes? Mi nuevo compañero es un Titán y siempre invita a sus amigos del equipo, se vuelve muy divertido.

— ¡Lo haré! La próxima vez invítame ¿Si? Pero por ahora ¿Estás a la tarde?

Levi miró a su compañero. Eren sabía muy bien que las tardes las tenía completamente libres, después de todo era sábado y se dedicaba a estudiar. Pero, aunque se hacía el duro, no sabía si estaba listo para ver a Petra venir y buscar todas sus cosas. Además, ella probablemente le pediría hablar un poco, y no tenía ganas…

—No, no estoy… pero va a estar Eren — su compañero lo miró, extrañado. Se ve que Levi no quería encontrarla como para interrumpir su sagrada tarde de sábado y salir a la calle—. Es buen tipo, medio estúpido pero no es malo. Y creo que hoy no tiene nada que hacer. — Eren negó, dándole un sorbo a su licuado de banana y manzana. Estaba rico ¡Cómo le gustaba saber que tenía su licuadora de nuevo!

—Oh, bueno… pasaré esta tarde ¿Si?

—Claro. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Cortó.

Se miraron a los ojos y no pasó mucho para que Levi suspirara pesadamente, aliviado. Eren sintió compasión por él, más allá de que Petra era buena, Mikasa también lo era, y no sabría qué decirle si en ese momento lo llamara por teléfono.

Una vibración en su pantalón le llamó la atención, y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo comenzara a sudar ¿La vida era tan mala con él? ¿Qué había hecho en la otra como para que el Karma lo castigara de esa manera? Quizás era porque internamente se había reído al ver la carita de desesperado de Levi cuando vio el nombre de su ex novia en la pantalla de celular. Pero cuando ya había aceptado su destino, vio que la llamada no era de Mikasa, era de un número desconocido que, por los primeros dígitos, sabía que era de su compañía de celular. Nunca había estado tan feliz de que lo llamaran.

— ¿Quieres probar del licuado? — propuso, guardando al aparato de nuevo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¿Qué si quiero dos bananas y un litro de leche? — Eren rodó los ojos, acercándole el vaso. Levi no protestó, acercando sus labios hasta que pudo probar un poco. Levantó una de sus fijas cejas, sorprendido, no pensó que iba a tener tan buen sabor. La verdad Eren le había sorprendido con su afamada licuadora—. No está mal.

Eren frunció su ceño cuando, al estirar su mano para poder recuperar su vaso, Levi no le dejó alcanzarlo.

—No seas imbécil. — advirtió—. Devuélveme mi licuado ¿No era que tanto lo despreciabas antes? Bien que ahora te gusta la banana con leche ¿Eh?

—Me contagiaste lo maricón.

-x-

Levi se había ido hace una hora, aproximadamente, y Eren estaba feliz de tener el departamento para él solito de nuevo. Estaba en sus santos calzones paseándose por ahí sin vergüenza. Tampoco es que la tuviera con su compañero, cabe aclarar, ellos siempre se andaban en calzoncillos —o incluso nada—, sin recriminarse ni incomodarse. Pero era una sensación completamente distinta el hacerlo solo.

Estaba preparado para tirarse en el sillón y rascarse las bolas mientras comía comida chatarra viendo Supernatural, pero su cerebro de hámster había olvidado la razón original por la cual su querido compañero había salido, y se le hizo la luz cuando, una vez que se había acomodado, escuchó el timbre.

Se levantó, extrañado, y estuvo a punto de agarrar el bate cuando sintió cómo alguien trataba de introducir sus llaves en la cerradura. No pudo, estaban las suyas puestas —costumbre de cerrar la puerta con llave desde esa vez que le robaron mientras dormía una siesta—, tuvo el impulso de agarrar el bate, en serio que lo tuvo, pero después recordó la adorable ex novia de Levi iba a ir a buscar sus cosas.

Inspiró hondo, quitando sus llaves de la cerradura y el seguro de la puerta. La abrió y se encontró con una muchacha bajita, de cabello color castaño y ojos color miel. Tenía una tímida sonrisita en su rostro, y supo que era Petra porque la recordaba de esa vez en la heladería. A la que no conocía era a la mujer con cara de perro enojado que estaba detrás de ella.

—Uh, Hola… ¿Tú debes ser el nuevo compañero de Levi, verdad? — preguntó, con esa voz dulce que tanto la caracterizaba. No pudo evitar pensar para sus adentros que Petra sería la madre ideal de muchos niños, con esa suavidad, pero a su vez esos arranques de enojo y respeto como el que había tenido en la heladería. Le hizo recordar a su propia madre, la muy bruja no le había devuelto la ropa que le había pedido que remendara.

— ¡Hola, soy Eren! — La saludó con efusividad, dejándole un beso en la mejilla—. Tú debes ser Petra, Levi me avisó que ibas a venir y me advirtió que no durmiera para que te abriera la puerta, pero se ve que tú venías preparada para el caso en el que sucediera. — vio cómo se sonrojó. Estaba apenada de haber querido abrir el departamento con las llaves que antes usaba—. Pero bueno… él me había dicho que solo ibas a venir tú…

A la chica de pelo blanco no le agradó mucho que no le diera la bienvenida abiertamente ¿Quién lo podía culpar? Para él era una desconocida, quizás Levi la conocería pero él no. Eren no entendía eso de algunas mujeres. Esa tipa no podía pretender que la invitara a su casa —de Levi—, sin siquiera saber su nombre.

—Ah, sí, ella es una amiga muy cercana mía, solía venir aquí conmigo, se llama Riko.

—Ya veo. — sonrió, dejándoles pasar—. ¿Quieren un café o algo? El agua todavía está caliente. También tenemos galletas y esas cosas. — propuso. La dejó caminar por el pasillo, era obvio que conocía el lugar tanto como él. Había vivido allí varios años, según le había contado Levi.

—Oh, no, muchas gracias, estamos bien. — Petra comenzó a caminar por el lugar, mirando las cosas y tomando algunas mientras él se sentaba en el sillón. No creía correcto estar mirando televisión como un vago mientras ellas estaban por la casa buscando cosas, así que trató de fingir ser un alumno responsable y agarró un libro de cálculo que tenía abandonado —Levi—, por ahí.

Las escuchaba hablar, y no podía dejar de llamarle la atención como la amiga de Petra le hacía la cabeza en cuanto a las cosas, a tal punto que le estaba comenzando a molestar.

— ¿Y ese adorno? — preguntó Riko, con esa mueca de superioridad que parecía impresa en su cara. La pobre debía de caerle mal a muchos por eso, pero no tenía la culpa de nacer así. Aunque si tenía la culpa de actuar de acuerdo a la cara de malparida con la que había sido bendecida.

—Oh, era mío, pero la verdad lo compré pensando en este departamento, creo que debe quedarse en el lugar para el cual fue comprado. En ese rincón queda hermoso ¿Verdad? — era un lindo florero con un detallado en pintura muy bonito, a Eren la verdad le gustaba mucho. Quizás no sabía demasiado de esas cosas, y por ahí no apreciaba todos los detalles que probablemente Petra le había puesto al lugar, pero no era tonto, y no dejaba de ver las cosas bonitas.

—Es tuyo ¿Verdad? Seguro no lo valorarán. — le dijo, casi con desprecio —. Mejor llévatelo, en cualquier momento lo empeñan o algo para comprarse sus sandeces. Quizás Levi no, pero no conoces a su nuevo compañero. — Eren realmente trató de ignorar ese comentario, pero no era conocido por su temple, exactamente. Se levantó, algo molesto, y se dirigió a la mujer primero.

— ¿Sabes? No tengo nada en contra tuyo, pero evidentemente tu si en contra mío. Pero te diré algo, Petra. — se dirigió a la ex novia de Levi, que parecía algo conmocionada con la pequeña pelea que se había generado. Le sonrió para que se calmara—. Ese adorno es tuyo, y quizás no sea apreciado en nuestra próxima cueva de hombres. Es muy bonito, la verdad, a mi me gusta mucho y a Levi también, pero verás… somos algo brutos, nos peleamos por cualquier cosa y buscamos cualquier excusa para estar torciéndonos los brazos, así que quizás sería lo mejor que te lo llevaras para que esté a salvo.

Ella se le quedó mirando fijo, como procesando sus palabras. Riko solo bufó, claramente molesta. ¿No se esperaba que él tuviera un acto de madurez, eh, maldita zorra? Seguro esperaba que le gritara o le pegara o algo.

— ¿No te conozco de algún otro lado, eh…?

—Eren. — Le sonrió de nuevo—. Quizás me recuerdes, soy el tipo de la heladería al que su novia lo botó. Y bueno, por el cual tú también botaste a Levi. Después de eso nos comimos un buen medio kilo de helado cada uno y me propuso venir a vivir con él, nos hicimos bastante amigos.

Su boca quedó hecha una pequeña "o" pero poco después recuperó la compostura.

—Ya veo. — Sonrió un poco, pero se le notaba algo incómodo—. El que llevó a su novia a una heladería en invierno…

—Exactamente. Con Levi ahora no tenemos ese problema, comemos helado aunque esté bajo cero y tomamos café caliente aunque afuera haga calor. No tenemos ese tipo de… — se relamió el labio inconscientemente, lo hacía cuando estaba diciendo algo con segundas intenciones, aunque fuese sin querer—. Caprichos.

—Oh, bueno, pareces un buen tipo. — Ella carraspeó un poco, apretando la manija de su bolso—. Terminaré de juntar mis cosas y me iré ¿Si? No quiero apestar su cueva de hombres con perfume de mujer. — ambos rieron ante el chiste ligero. La verdad, aunque había algo de incomodidad, a Eren le caía bien Petra. Era buena chica.

Sonrió y se fue a sentar al sillón, sintiéndose victorioso por sobre Riko. Poco después, Petra y la otra se despidieron en su puerta, con una gran caja de cartón llena de cosas en sus manos. Eren se preguntó cuantas cosas habría persuadido Riko para que la ex novia de Levi se llevara.

Le mandó un mensaje a su compañero, diciéndole que no había más moros en la costa.

Poco tiempo pasó —menos de un cuarto de un capítulo de la serie que estaba siguiendo en netflix—, hasta que Levi entró por la puerta, tirándose a su lado. Sorprendentemente, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, la verdad no se lo esperaba. Pero allí se dio cuenta de que tenía algo de olor a alcohol. Frunciendo sus cejas con preocupación lo abrazó. Quizás Levi se hacía de tipo duro, pero hasta a un motociclista de esos de barba de candado le debía de doler cuando sufría de una ruptura.

—Petra vino con una mujer, se llamaba… eh… Riko.

—Esa hija de perra. — maldijo, y Eren rió al darse cuenta de que concordaba completamente con esa opinión sobre la mujer—. Seguro le persuadió para que se lleve muchas más cosas.

—De hecho. — confirmó, levantándose—. Oye, me iré a dar una ducha ¿Si?

Pero Eren no llegó muy lejos con sus planes. De por si era una tarea titánica que se fuera a duchar por sí solo, si era sincero consigo mismo, lo hacía más por la paja que por la higiene. Levi solía decirle que olía como un cerdo muerto relleno de mierda, y era allí cuando se alcanzaba el límite y se metía bajo el agua. Y esa vez, aunque había tenido la idea él solito, no pudo hacerlo.

Porque, al llegar a la ducha, un chorro de agua grueso salió de donde estaba el micrófono. Y allí realizó que no había más micrófono.

— ¿Levi?

— ¿Qué? — escuchó desde el final del pasillo.

— ¿El micrófono de la ducha era de Petra?

Silencio. Escuchó los pasos ligeros de su compañero — casi imperceptibles, pero con la práctica los había aprendido a distinguir—, y poco tiempo después lo tuvo a su lado contemplando el caño vacío de la ducha.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Con miedo empezaron a recorrer la casa, encontrándose con que algunas bombillas de lámparas en habitaciones no estaban. Y cuando llegaron a la heladera, el foquito de adentro de esta tampoco estaba. Levi se pasó la palma por el rostro, ella lo había repuesto la vez que sin querer lo había roto por calcular mal con un tupper.

Suspiraron.

—Al menos tenemos la comida que me dio mi madre. — Eren sacó un tupper lleno de guiso de lentejas de la heladera, que pronto desapareció de sus manos. Un curioso —y hambriento—, Levi la observaba, abriendo la tapa y oliendo el contenido. Lo pusieron en el microondas.

Sentados en el sillón, comiendo con una cuchara el guiso de lentejas, admiraron como el departamento ahora estaba mucho más vacío.

—Este lugar va a necesitar decoración urgente. — comentó, llenándose la boca del delicioso caldo. Perfecto para el invierno, interiormente agradeció a su mami por darle comida. Levi lanzó unas risitas.

—Gaaaaaaaay ¿Quién se preocupa por la decoración del lugar? — se quedaron en silencio, Eren no tenía ni las ganas para discutirle—. Además, cuando hay muchos adornos se me hace difícil pasar el plumero.

Casi se atraganta con las lentejas.

— ¿La ama de casa se molesta al no poder pasar su plumero correctamente? — Arriesgándose a perder su vida por la mirada asesina de Levi, se rió de todas maneras—. Gaaaaaaaay.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado 3 3

En serio, algún día voy a hacerle un piquete o algo a FF por no dejarme poner mis corazoncitos.

Muchos besucones para **RivaiFem T.A, Kellyrv09, IngridAstrid, Guest2, VientoyHielo, UntouchableBerserk, KagamineAlcachof, Flancito de Vainilla, isa-chan, Ola-Chan, MagiAllie, Nejiko Ka, Sofitkm, , Kathy (que estuvo desaparecida), Danny y Guest** por dejar su hermoso review. Un saludo a todos los que dejaron fav y follow, también.

Un mensajito para esta última, Guest: Sé que te debe gustar leer lemon en las historias, creo que es algo que a muchos les gusta. Pero, por favor, te pido que leas las descripciones: Va a haber algo de R18 explícito Ereri, pero no sé cuando, porque voy escribiendo el fic sobre la marcha. Y realmente, aunque sé que no lo hiciste con esa intención, el comentarme "Le falta zukulenzia" me sacó todas las ganas de actualizar, aunque te parezca mentira. Verás, lo debes de haber notado, pero soy una autora que no se caracteriza exactamente por su lemon, más bien por la ausencia de ello. Por favor, comprende. Eren y Levi ni siquiera saben que su pito quiere conocer el pito del contrario, primero tienen que acercarse y pasar por ciertas cosas. No sé cuanto falta, pero sé que es mucho, para que tengan sexo ¡Ni siquiera se dieron un beso!

Y este mensaje, más allá de que me hizo dejarlo este comentario -nada en contra tuyo, dulzura, pero esas cosas me molestan un poco-, va en general, también. Hay algunos que me han pedido el famoso Lemon, y comprendan que Eren y Levi todavía no son pareja, no se besaron ¡Rayos, todavía no se gustan románticamente, siquiera! No pidan imposibles, recuerden que este fic también se orienta en representar las cosas lo más parecidas a lo que son cuando se trata de dos flacos hetero que de repente encuentran a su gaymate. Así que, por favor, les pido con mucho amor que no me presionen para el tema.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Gracias por leer!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	10. Miedos

**Buenos días, amadas lectoras y lectores. Nos volvemos a encontrar en la actualización de este fanfic ¡Yeay!**

 **No tengo mucho para decir, solo que los títulos de las películas son completamente inventados. Que no pase como con las actrices porno, que las andaban buscando en google (?**

 **Noté una pequeña equivocación mía en el capítulo anterior (? el texto quedó como si Eren les hubiera abierto la puerta a Petra y Rico en calzoncillos, no estaban locas, pero bueno. No sé, se habrá vestido el desnudista ese, no les iba a recibir así (? aunque a mí no me molestaría que un Eren en calzones me reciba ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Sin mucho más que decir, les dejo leer 3**

* * *

-x-

 **Manly Men**

 _Hasta los machos más masculinos les tienen miedo a algo._

-x-

* * *

Eren estaba mal, muy mal últimamente Y Levi no podía evitar de notarlo todo el tiempo, haciendo que poco a poco la duda y la congoja se instalaran en su pecho. Después de todo, aunque era un sucio de mierda, era su compañero de departamento, y le había agarrado cariño esos seis meses que habían compartido.

Ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Había recurrido a todos los métodos que conocía para sacar a alguien de una depresión así, y hablaba en serio. Ya incluso le había ofrecido la comida de su madre, la amorosa y severa Carla, pero Eren solo había mirado los tupper llenos de comidas suntuosas y se había acurrucado más con su manta en el sillón.

Además, había algo que le molestaba mucho. No era que Eren estaba triste por, por ejemplo, haber desaprobado todos los parciales de la universidad. Tampoco porque se había muerto alguien o algo así. Su compañero estaba triste porque había caído en la cuenta de lo solo que estaba desde que Mikasa lo había dejado.

Por supuesto que, apenas Eren admitió la razón por la cual su culo no se despegaba de superficies mullidas, Levi trató de ayudarlo y consolarlo. Quizás él no era la mejor elección, después de todo no era muy bueno expresándose —nunca lo había sido—, pero era con quien estaba todo el día, y no se aguantaba verlo tan decaído. No es que Eren llorara como magdalena por no tener a su novia, o que estuviera desesperado por volver con ella. Tampoco es que estuviera completamente solo, para nada, pero parece que —más tarde que nunca—, había caído en la cuenta de que no estaría más con ella y no tenía a una linda chica con la cual pasear cuando quisiera.

—Hey — llamó, sentándose al lado de la oruga en su sillón. Y entonces recordó por qué no se acercaba tanto a su compañero: Al parecer, Eren cuando estaba deprimido adquiría una gran capacidad para aferrarse a las personas y retenerlas contra sí para conseguir compañía. Y supo que era demasiado tarde cuando sintió un par de musculosos brazos envolverle la cintura como un candado—. No es simpático que estés tirado aquí así ¿Sabes? Además, tomarme así es muy gay.

—Deja de ser arisco y acepta mi abrazo. — Eren lo apretó un poco más, haciendo que perdiera algo de aire por la presión en su diafragma. Hizo un sonidito ahogado y después le trató de dar un codazo, consiguiendo una queja. Empezaron a los manotazos de nuevo, hasta que terminaron cansados y completamente enredados encima del sillón.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que dejes de ser una bolsa babeante en mis muebles? — preguntó, cansado, mientras veía los créditos de Mulan pasar por la pantalla. El muy puto se había visto una peli de Disney y no se había dignado a llamarlo— ¿Qué se supone que hacen los tipos para consolarse mutuamente?

—No lo sé ¿Mirar porno? — Levi hizo un ruido de desacuerdo— ¿Algo así como Brojob?

—No lo creo. Oye, esto es raro, nunca estuve en esa situación. — Su mente se remontó a las épocas donde su novia ayudaba a sus amigas a pasar sus noviazgos— ¿Qué hacen las mujeres cuando se consuelan mutuamente?

—Se encierran a ver películas y comer helado mientras critican a otras mujeres que conocen. — contestó, luego de pensarlo un momento. Levi lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Quieres encerrarte en mi habitación a ver películas de terror mientras arrasamos con la comida de tu madre y la de las reservas mientras criticamos jugadores de fútbol?

—Definitivamente.

-x-

Ya era de noche y todo estaba preparado en la habitación de Levi para volverla su guarida por el resto de la noche y madrugada. Habían agarrado toda la comida posible, las empanadas árabes de Carla y los sándwiches de miga de Kuschel, junto con las bolsas llenas de papas y de dulces.

Eren, aunque había entrado a la habitación de Levi antes, no habían sido muchas veces, y le llamaba la atención lo ordenado que tenía todo. Una biblioteca con unos libros y un SmartTV en la pared, el cual ocuparían para su maratón de películas de terror.

—Ve a buscar las cervezas. — le indicó Eren a su compañero, dándole una nalgada.

—Ahí las traigo. — salió de la habitación y tomó la heladerita con cervezas que habían comprado expresamente para eso.

Desde el día en el que se habían halagado los culos darse nalgadas era ya un saludo para ellos. Cuando llegaban a casa, cuando se cruzaban en el pasillo, cuando uno estaba cocinando. Incluso una vez se habían cruzado en la calle — Eren estaba yendo a la universidad y Levi estaba volviendo de hacer las compras—, y el castaño le había dado un buen golpe, con el cual consiguió risas de su compañero.

Levi volvió con la heladerita, sacando dos botellas de la bebida alcohólica.

— ¿Cerveza en botella? — Rió, tomando el vidrio helado—. Que lujo.

Sin vergüenza, Eren se tiró encima del somier de dos plazas de Levi. Acomodó una almohada detrás suyo para que le sirva de respaldar, y se cubrió con esa genial frazada suavecita de plumas. Levi levantó una ceja, tomando el control remoto y una caja con pizza que habían pedido.

—Ponte cómodo. — se burló, metiéndose a la cama también—. ¿Qué películas elegiste?

—La casa del horror, El asesinato de la familia Jenkins y El alzamiento de los demonios.

— ¿Por qué las películas de terror suelen tener títulos tan mierdosos? — suspiró, metiéndose bajo las sábanas con su compañero. Tomó una rebanada de la deliciosa pizza, contento, ya que por lo menos el rostro de Eren había recuperado algo de color. Escuchó su risa. Eso también era buena señal—. Vamos a ello.

—Eso puede ser muy malinterpretable si estamos en la misma cama.

—Cierra el hocico y pon la maldita película.

-x-

— ¿Escuchaste eso? — preguntó, temeroso, mientras apretaba un poco las sábanas consigo. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, y después de terminar su maratón de películas de terror antes de lo esperado, se pusieron a dormir. Eren ni se había molestado en volver a su cuarto ¿Para qué? Estaba cómodo ahí, además, afuera estaba oscuro, y frío, y…

Pegó un saltito y se pegaron más el uno al otro, con los sentidos agudizados. Poco le importaba si estaba en una situación que podía ser juzgada de homosexual con su amigo, abrazó a Levi contra sí mientras este también enredaba sus brazos alrededor suyo, con sus ojos grises mirando para todos lados en la habitación.

— ¿Crees que alguien se haya metido a la casa? — preguntó, bajito. Levi solo se quedó callado, sin dejar de apretarlo. Un nuevo ruido los hizo esconderse debajo de las sábanas como si fueran niñas de diez años, solo que ellos no tenían una maldita linterna. Y no dejó de desear tenerla— ¿Crees que esté embrujada?

—No lo sé. — susurró—. Deberías ir a ver.

— ¿Y por qué yo? — Levantó un poco la voz, pero Levi chistándolo enseguida hizo que se callara—. ¿Por qué no tú?

—Yo no iré a chequear si hay un maldito asesino en nuestra cocina. — sonaba totalmente ofendido, como si su razonamiento fuera el más obvio de todos.

— ¡Pues yo tampoco!

Silencio, de nuevo.

Ambos se acurrucaron un poco más, atentos a cualquier ruido, pero cuando Eren comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás Levi no pudo dejar de notarlo. Iluminándose con la linterna del celular, miró a su compañero con el ceño fruncido.

—Me estoy meando. — fue la respuesta que le dio—. Mierda…

Maldijo, porque realmente tenía muchas ganas de mear. Todas las cervezas que habían tomado le estaban pasando factura a la vejiga, y no podía dejar de bailotear patéticamente en busca de aliviar un poco su urgencia. Levi bufó, claramente molesto, y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Cuando iba a decirle algo, un ruido de algo pasando por el pasillo les hizo acurrucarse juntos de nuevo.

—Ni se te ocurra mearte en la cama, Yaeger. — advirtió. Después de un momento de silencio, Levi comenzó a sentir cómo su vientre bajo se tensaba un poco y le daban ganas de mear. Puteó para sus adentros, sin querer hacer ruido, y comenzó a mecerse un poco también—. Por la mierda, me contagiaste las ganas de ir al baño.

—Okay, podemos hacer esto. Tú te levantas rápido y le pones llave a la puerta, y después buscamos algo para descargar la vejiga.

— ¿Por qué yo tengo que ir a cerrar la puerta? Tú estás más cerca, maldita sea.

Comenzaron a discutir en vos baja, dando sus razones para que el contrario fuera a cerrar la puerta. De nuevo, ruidos en el pasillo hicieron que se callaran. Entonces, se decidió que Eren cerraría la puerta.

Se puso en posición, con las extremidades como gelatina, y primero se asomó desde las sábanas. La habitación estaba a oscuras, con la luz azul intermitente del cargador de la notebook de Levi. Miró la puerta, no estaba lejos, solo a un par de pasos. Eso haría. Se levantaría, cerraría ese espacio entre él y el pedazo de madera y cerraría con llave, para que lo que fuese que estaba haciendo ruido en el pasillo no los atrapara.

De repente, se sacó las sábanas de encima y corrió hasta la puerta. Casi se tropieza, y la llavecita se salió de la cerradura por su torpeza, pero al final aseguró la habitación. Suspiró, liberado, y miró a Levi, que le observaba desde los acolchados. Una vez que se aseguró de que Eren había hecho su trabajo, terminó de salir de allí adentro.

—Carajo, me estoy meando encima. — ambos empezaron a buscar cosas en las cuales descargar sus vejigas, sin tener realmente demasiado éxito. A Eren le llamó la atención una linda plantita que tenía Levi encima de su escritorio. Sus hojas eran de color verde, tenía la tierra húmeda y crecía con fuerza. La debía de cuidar bastante—. ¿Y esto?

—Es una planta ¿Qué no ves? — Su compañero se acercó, tomando la maceta—. Mi madre me la trajo la otra vez, dijo que debía de darle más vida a este lugar, que cuidáramos su departamento. Tu madre nos manda comida, mi madre nos manda plantitas.

— ¿Crees que se muera si le meamos encima? — preguntó, apretándose el bulto del bóxer por la urgencia de ir al baño. Otro sonido en el pasillo les hizo saltar a la cama y esconderse debajo de las sábanas. Levi se asomó, y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenían unas cuatro botellas de cerveza en el suelo.

—No quiero que mees mi planta. — Tomó una de las botellas—. Podemos hacerlo en las botellas, las dejaremos en algún lugar seguro y cuando salga el sol las tiramos.

— ¿Estás loco? Nunca nada bueno sale de mear en botellas. La última vez que lo hice estaba con unos amigos, la novia de uno estaba dormida en la habitación de al lado y era una verdadera fiera cuando la despertabas, así que para no ir al baño meamos en las botellas que teníamos. Luego las patearon y el suelo quedó todo sucio. — Recordó, con un escalofrío—. Encima ella se despertó igual y nos maldijo de pies a cabeza. No, hermano, no mearé en una botella.

— ¿Y qué propones? ¿Mear mi planta? — miró su macetita, con la inocente planta que no tenía ni idea de los planes que los varones tenían para ella.

—Podemos abrir la ventana. — propuso, mirando hacia la calle. Se asomó, no había nadie, eran las cuatro y algo de la mañana—. Quizás se nos congele la pija, pero es mejor opción que mear una botella.

Levi estuvo de acuerdo con eso, así que ambos se acercaron y abrieron la ventana. Una correntada de aire frío les recorrió, afectando a sus cuerpos solo en bóxer y tibios por las agradables colchas de Levi. Cuando asomaron la cabeza y chequearon que no hubiera nadie, Eren fue el primero en bajarse la ropa interior para mear en la vereda. Se fue para atrás a la vez que su compañero cerraba la ventana con fuerza, cerrando las cortinas. Justo habían salido un par de personas.

Se miraron a los ojos.

—Okay, eso estuvo cerca. — Suspiró el de pelo negro—. Imagínate sus caras si les hubieras meado en la cabeza ¿Eh?

—Demonios, Levi. Voy a mear la maldita planta. — se levantó con ímpetu, yendo hasta donde estaba la maceta con el inocente vegetal. Su compañero se acercó y trató de alejarlo.

— ¡No en mi guardia, Yaeger! ¡Mea una botella!

— ¡Es una regada! ¿Qué tan mal le puede hacer que le tire un poco de pis encima?

— ¡Me chupa un huevo si no le hace mal, no quiero que mees mi planta!

Pero aunque luchó, Eren desenfundó y se liberó en la maceta. Levi dejó de luchar, correrlo de su faena significaría que mearía su escritorio, y no quería eso. Cuando su compañero terminó de descargarse le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza con bronca. Él tomó una de las botellas del suelo y la llenó, suspirando de alivio. La dejó en un lugar seguro, lejos de todo tránsito, y se fue a meter a la cama.

Otro ruido en el pasillo los alertó, haciendo que saltaran a la cama. Se cubrieron con las sábanas haciendo un refugio anti-fantasmas y se abrazaron, preocupándose muy poco de cómo se veían. Cuando había alerta de fantasma, incluso ellos con sus músculos y sus actitudes no-gay se escondían bajo las colchas como nenas de diez años. Y así, enredados el uno con el otro, se quedaron dormidos.

-x-

Al día siguiente, cuando la luz del sol entraba por las cortinas y el reloj marcaba las once de la mañana, Levi por fin abrió la puerta de su habitación. Eren le guardaba la espalda, con un bate de béisbol en mano que la noche anterior no se había atrevido a usar para investigar la casa.

—Ahora entiendo por qué nuestras novias terminaron con nosotros, somos unos inútiles. — comentó. Levi no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Cuando le iba a contestar algo, le llamó la atención una marca en el pasillo. A simple vista pudo notar lo que era: Era una marca de barro, una huella. Una huella de gato.

Se miraron entre ellos y siguieron el rastro. Las patitas de barro estaban por todos lados, el pasillo, la cocina y arriba de la mesa.

—Entonces… lo que hacía ruido ayer era un gato. — Eren bajó el bate, mirando alrededor en busca de que el animal estuviera adentro todavía—. Busquemos por donde entró.

Sin embargo, luego de media hora de intensa búsqueda, no encontraron ni por dónde había entrado ni tampoco señales que estuviera adentro. Ya en la cocina, con la cafetera encendida, se miraron.

—Pero no tenemos gato…

-x-

— ¡Yaeger, te voy a sacar las bolas y te las voy a hacer tragar!

Con ese grito, Eren se encogió un poco en el sillón, poniéndole pausa al juego que estaba usando. Siguió el grito de Levi por el pasillo, recogiendo de paso algo de ropa que había dejado tirada por ahí. Se asomó y vio cómo su compañero lo esperaba enojado con la maceta en la mano.

Bajó sus ojos y notó cómo la plantita estaba bajoneada. Levi tocó una de sus hojas y esta no tenía fuerza, estaba algo achicharrada y el tallo estaba doblándose.

—Se ve que tu "regadita" no le hizo muy bien. — le dijo, ofuscado, dejándola sobre el escritorio. Eren trató de contener la risa que pujaba por salir de su boca, y es que la situación era muy cómica. La plantita de Levi se estaba muriendo porque le había meado encima—. Era la planta que me había dado mi mamá…

Dejó de darle gracia el ver la cara compungida de Levi, que no sabía qué hacer para recuperar a la moribunda plantita. Se hizo una nota mental de no mear más plantitas, por lo menos las de las macetas, porque tan solo en unas horas se había debilitado completamente.

—Vayamos a comprar algo así como un fertilizante. — propuso, rascándose la nuca.

Se fue a su habitación y se vistió para salir a la calle, encontrándose con Levi en el pasillo. Todo iba normal, recogieron sus celulares y llaves para salir, pero a último momento, algo no dejó de llamarle poderosamente la atención.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo, cuando Levi le saltó encima como gato huyendo del agua?

— ¡Mátala! ¡Mátala! — fue lo que escuchó, mientras agarraba las piernas de su compañero para que no cayera. Sin entender nada, lanzó a Levi sobre el sofá. Este se fue hasta el otro extremo, mirando con cara pálida hacia la puerta. Parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Levi ¿Qué carajo? — miró hacia la puerta, buscando lo que había aterrorizado tanto a su compañero. Cuando miró más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña arañita en frente de la entrada, completamente inmóvil. Se giró para verlo, notando cómo Levi no quitaba su vista del arácnido— ¿Le tienes miedo a las arañas?

Su compañero carraspeó, recomponiéndose un poco, y se acomodó la campera que tenía puesta. Se paró detrás suyo, sin atreverse a acercarse a la puerta.

—Tan solo mata a esa asquerosa cosa peluda de ocho patas y vámonos.

Eren lanzó una carcajada, sujetándose el estómago. Aunque sintiera los golpes de Levi en su espalda no podía evitarlo, y es que su compañero realmente parecía un tipo duro. De esos con los que no te quieres llevar mal, que si te lo cruzas en la calle y está de mal humor te cambias de vereda —aunque por dentro fuera amable y bastante amistoso—, y en ese momento estaba completamente aterrado por una arañita.

El bichito se movió, y Levi pegó un alarido que casi le rompe los tímpanos. Un alarido muy masculino, cabe aclarar.

Eren tomó a la arañita con un vaso y un papel, bajo la crítica mirada de Levi, y luego la sacó por la ventana. Se fue caminando tranquilamente por la cornisa del departamento.

Finalmente, salieron del departamento.

—Dime, cuando vivías con Petra ¿Ella mataba las arañas por ti?

—Cierra el puto hocico. — le ladró, con su masculinidad herida. Un payaso los saludó desde la puerta de la señora Gladis, la que vivía con su nieta. Seguro sería el cumpleaños de la mocosita de siete años y por eso estaba ese personaje ahí.

Se giró, dispuesto a preguntarle a su compañero si cerraba él con llave, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un portazo en la cara. Frunció sus cejas, escuchando cómo le ponían cerrojo desde el otro lado.

— ¿Eren? —llamó, sin obtener respuesta. Se rió un poco, el payaso lo miraba compungido—. Eren ¿Le tienes miedo a los payasos?

— ¡Cierra el pico! — gritó, con la voz temblorosa, desde el otro lado. Levi no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a reírse en medio del pasillo, escuchando las maldiciones de su compañero que, de todas maneras, no se animaba a abrir la puerta con un payaso presente en el pasillo.

— ¡Gaaaaaaaay!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado 3 No tengo mucho más para decir.

Saludos a **KittySneeze21, KagamineAlcachof (sip, dulzura, cada vez que me dejes un hermoso review te voy a mencionar 3 3 ) RivaiFem T.A, Ryu, Monocb, Luna de Acero, , IngridAstrid, kathy, Nejiko ka, Scc ccu, Ame8910, Yolanda Anahí667, Sofitkm, , Vientoyhielo y** por dejar su hermoso review. Un beso también para todos aquellos que dejaron su fav y follow.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	11. Costumbre

**¡Buenos días, hermosas lectoras! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Y me da la sensación de que les va a gustar mucho (?**

 **¡Me hicieron muy feliz con los review del capítulo pasado! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado que Eren y Levi tengan fobias a algo. Creo que el que más tuvo aceptación fue Levi Aracnofóbico (? Era algo que tenía pensado desde el principio.**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir ¡Les dejo leer!**

* * *

Había algo que Eren no entendía, y es el por qué la gente insistía en creer que él y Levi eran algo más que amigos y compañeros de piso.

Está bien que esos últimos meses habían compartido mucho, se habían vuelto muy cercanos, y había descubierto que Levi era exactamente el tipo de persona que necesitaba a su lado para que fuera completamente eficiente, al igual que Levi lo necesitaba a él. Era extraño como, a pesar de sus regulares discusiones por nada y los grandes golpes que se propinaban, juntos funcionaban mejor.

¿Dónde había estado ese enano cascarrabias el resto de su vida?

Ahora no podía imaginarse su vida sin los sábados de películas de Disney o los domingos de limpieza profunda, que aunque no le gustaban demasiado, terminaba disfrutando debido a la música pop que Levi ponía para la actividad. Realmente eran letras pegadizas, y no podía evitar cantarlas y bailarlas.

Pero, el que se llevaran muy bien y se saludaran con nalgadas no debía dar a malinterpretaciones. Claro que no, después de todo, era algo que los mejores amigos hacían con regularidad ¿Verdad?

Aunque su madre siempre le decía: Mejor prevenir que lamentar, y era por eso que se había conseguido una novia. Y Levi, además, también había empezado a coquetear con una muchacha que vivía en el complejo de departamentos.

Eso sí, habían establecido una regla. Una regla sagrada, que habían jurado por sus bolas.

El departamento era su cueva de hombres. Ninguna mujer — a excepción de sus queridas madres, que les llevaban comida y plantitas—, podía entrar allí, a menos que fuera una situación especial como partido de fútbol ¿Si no? Nada de novias allí adentro, y ambos habían estado muy de acuerdo. Recordaban vívidamente los martirios de vivir junto a una mujer, o que estas tuvieran la confianza suficiente de una pareja.

Por ejemplo, Eren siempre se molestaba porque Mikasa se llevaba sus cosas sin permiso, alegando que "nunca las usaba y no pensaba que se iba a dar cuenta" pero cuando se llevaba su endemoniado alicate para cortarse las uñas, se iba a dar cuenta tarde o temprano.

Levi le había contado que, si había algo que le causaba mucho asco, es que Petra tenía la mala costumbre de usar sus navajas de afeitar cuando las de ella se quedaban sin filo —no entendía por qué las de las mujeres duraban tan poco, él tenía la misma hace un año—, y siendo muy fiel a su pequeña obsesión con la limpieza y el higiene, se estremecía cuando encontraba cabellos más largos de lo normal enredados en sus navajas. Porque, no, ni se molestaba en limpiarlas.

Tomó sus llaves y salió a la calle, caminando hasta el parque. Allí es donde la esperaba Lisa, con su linda falda, medias y camisa azul con anclas. Era una chica muy bonita, con unos lindos rizos negros hasta el hombro.

Eren se sentía algo mal. Después de todo, ella parecía buscar algo más serio, pero él… bueno, no es que estuviera pasando el rato, mucho menos jugando con ella, pero después de estar de novio con Mikasa tres años seguidos ¿Una nueva pareja estable? No gracias. Quería disfrutar de su libertad, de su masculinidad que ya no se hallaba más reprimida; y de su vida de soltero. Aunque, bueno, ya no era soltero, pero seguía viviendo como uno.

Además, tener una pareja estable significaba tener citas a menudo, encontrarse cierta cantidad de veces a la semana, y él ya tenía su calendario completo. Tenía sus horarios bien distribuidos entre la universidad, el trabajo, y su tiempo de ocio que utilizaba para pasársela bien con Levi.

Le sonrió y ella le dejó un beso en la mejilla. Tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar, hablando de tonterías. Ella, por suerte, era una de esas chicas que no creía que los hombres debieran llevarla al cine y esas cosas para sentirse complacida. Eren debía de admitir que, de vez en cuando, no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideas feministas que creía algo exageradas, pero no era de mucha importancia.

—Y no sabes, el otro día le puse una araña de alambre en la cama a Levi ¡Jaja! Él es aracnofóbico ¿Recuerdas? Filmé todo, lo tengo en el celular. Gritó como una chica, fue muy bueno, en serio. Casi que se aferra al techo como un gato. — comenzó a pasar entre las cosas de su galería, en busca del hilarante video. Lisa carraspeó.

— ¿Sabes, Eren? Está bien que nos respetamos mutuamente, pero me parece algo machista que utilices el término "Gritar como una chica" — le comentó, ofuscada. Eren la miró y acarició uno de sus risos, sonriendo en disculpas. Exactamente esa sonrisa que hacían todos los chicos cuando se disculpaban forzosamente para complacer a sus novias.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Es la costumbre, ya sabes, dije eso porque gritó muy fino, como una chica. Los hombres solemos gritar de una manera más grave por la voz…

—Hay chicas que gritan con voz grave, o que no gritan, como también hay hombres que gritan muy fino. Esos son estereotipos muy feos.

Eren no le dijo nada más, pero como doctor, sabía perfectamente que las mujeres tenían la voz más fina. Sin embargo ¿De qué servía discutirle? Ella podía ser muy testaruda si quería. Mejor cambiarle de tema, llevar la conversación a un rumbo que no le recordara el anterior.

Ella le empezó a hablar de los signos del zodíaco, de los ascendentes y las lunas. A Eren siempre le había gustado ese tema, aunque pareciera irrelevante y poco creíble. De todas maneras, era algo muy situacional. Cuando veía que las cosas no coincidían con él se planteaba que era toda una estupidez, pero cuando coincidían era como si sintiera los planetas alinearse para determinar su personalidad.

—Ahora que dices eso de los Capricornio, creo que es verdad. Ya sabes, como vivo con Levi lo experimento día a día. Él es muy meticuloso, siempre sigue su rutina, y aunque no trabaja puedo decir que siempre anda estudiando como un obseso para sacarse las mejores notas. No lo culpo ¿Sabes? Estudia ingeniería química, y aunque es inteligente como la mierda, esa cosa exige mucho ¡Y la lleva en tiempo y forma! ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo ya voy un año atrasado en Medicina.

—Eren ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — frenaron en la acera, mirándose a los ojos. Eren no entendía nada— ¿Sientes algo por Levi además de su amistad? Siempre hablas de él. Soy de mente abierta, si es que no te animas a salir del clóset pue…

— ¡No, no! ¡Claro que no! — se exaltó un poco, pero después de carraspear se calmó— ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso? Levi y yo no somos nada más que amigos, quédate tranquila.

Ella le sonrió, pero cuando iban a seguir caminando, Eren vio a Levi doblar la esquina mientras miraba su celular. Llevaba puesta una musculosa negra que dejaba ver sus brazos, seguramente venía del gimnasio. No tardó mucho en notar su presencia, y una leve sonrisita se posó en sus labios.

— ¡Hermano! — cuando Levi pasó a su lado, le dio una fuerte nalgada. Su compañero se detuvo un momento para recibirla.

—Nos vemos en casa después. — saludó, siguiendo su camino hacia el departamento. Eren se quedó con una sonrisa en la cara por el encuentro fortuito, pero cuando se giró a ver a Lisa, ella tenía una mueca extraña en su cara. Su sonrisa se borró.

— ¿Qué?

-x-

—Si, hermano, ella me dejó. — le dijo Eren, dándole un trago a su cerveza. Levi iba cambiando de canal, buscando algo interesante que ver. Llegó a Disney Channel, donde estaban pasando "Maléfica" ¡Cómo amaba esa película! — después de que nos cruzáramos seguimos hablando de los signos del zodíaco, y cuando le mencioné que era Aries soltó mi mano y me dijo "Lo siento, pero nuestros signos no tienen química" ¡Qué carajo!

Levi soltó una risita, tomando de su propia cerveza. Eren ya iba tres.

—Increíble. — mencionó como comentario.

— ¡La química se decide cuando te miras a los ojos! ¡Cuando estás cerca de esa persona! ¡Cuando tienes la polla bien hundida en su concha! ¡No por la maldita fecha de nacimiento y la posición de los planetas!

Levi lanzó una carcajada por su comentario, aunque no podía estar más de acuerdo. De repente, su amigo se tiró encima de su cuerpo, quejándose y diciendo cosas inentendibles sobre sus piernas. Al mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, frotó suavemente su entrepierna. Un tanto incómodo, movió la cabeza de su compañero para que no estuviera en una situación tan comprometedora.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que me voy a ir a visitar a mi abuelo. Él me lo va pidiendo desde hace un tiempo, ya terminé de rendir mis exámenes y creo que me lo merezco. — dijo, separando su cabeza para que se pudiera entender lo que decía. Se irguió, tomándose la cabeza. No es que estuviera borracho, ni siquiera estaba cerca, pero tenía suficiente alcohol en su sistema como para que tuviera mucho sueño.

— ¿Cuánto te irás? — aprovechó a chequear sus redes sociales cuando llegó la propaganda de maléfica. Abrió un poco sus piernas para estar más cómodo. Eren lo notó y recordó el sermón que Lisa le había dado sobre el "Man Spread" que casi todos los tipos practicaban. Estaba de acuerdo en que era irrespetuoso cuando se ocupaba excesivo lugar, pero no podía pedirles que mantuvieran sus piernas completamente cerradas si no quería que hicieran un cascanueces.

Mikasa siempre le decía lo mismo: "Eren, cierra las piernas" "Cierra las piernas, es maleducado" ¡Su puta madre —perdón mami—, iba a cerrar las piernas! Simplemente tenía las rodillas algo separadas ¿Era eso tan malo?

Levi lo miró fijamente, notando el ceño severamente fruncido de su compañero. Suspiró. De nuevo se había perdido en sus pensamientos, el hámster no daba abasto para poder procesar la pregunta y lo que estuviera manteniendo ocupadas a sus neuronas en ese momento.

— ¿Cuánto te irás? — repitió de nuevo, captando la atención de esos ojos verdes.

—No lo sé. — Se rascó la nuca—. Unas dos semanas, quizás. La verdad no tengo nada que hacer durante ese tiempo, y tengo ganas de pasarla con mi abuelo. Siempre le gusta ir a pescar, y me cuenta anécdotas pervertidas cuando lo hace. Termina siendo divertido.

—Suena como un gran plan familiar. — centró su mirada en la película. Maléfica le parecía una producción realmente muy buena, sus paisajes y musicalizaciones en "El páramo" le hacían recordar mucho a World of Warcraft. Se recordó que debía bajar de nuevo ese juego en su computadora. Quizás ya era momento de comprarlo en vez de usarlo pirateado y lidiar con los bugs— ¿Cuándo te irás?

—Mañana mismo, creo. — lo miró, algo confundido. No pensó que decidiría tan rápido—. Lo siento, pero vas a tener que pedirle a la señora Matilde que mate las arañas por ti.

Rodó los ojos y empujó su cara, ofuscado.

-x-

Con la ida de Eren hace una semana y media, Levi notaba los cambios. Quizás no habían sido muchos días, pero pasársela solo no era tan genial cuando ya era demasiado tiempo.

Si, a duras penas, tenía que decir que extrañaba a su compañero en ciertos aspectos.

No es que extrañara el que ensuciara todo, claro que no. Tampoco extrañaba que le pusiera arañas falsas por doquier solo para asustarlo —ya se vengaría colgando cuadros de payasos—, pero cuando se sentaba solo en el sillón sin poder compartir una cerveza o pegar un grito para que Eren fuera a ver la película de Disney del momento es que notaba la ausencia.

Tampoco tenía un esclavo que le trajera cosas o fuera a hacer las compras, y se había tenido que encargar de la limpieza general él solito. Se había malacostumbrado, debía admitir, a la ayuda de su compañero. Al final, al ser entrenado, había terminado siendo un buen limpiador.

Sacudió sus cabellos negros, lanzando un montón de gotitas mientras salía del baño en bolas. Tomó una muda de ropa que ya tenía preparada y se alistó para salir. Esos últimos días había estado bastante atento a sus redes sociales porque estaba hablando con una chica, y ese día sería el primero que se encontraran. Quizás no sería el amor de su vida, pero era linda y parecía agradable.

Habían dicho de encontrarse en la puerta del edificio donde vivía, porque a la chica le quedaba de camino desde el trabajo hacia el lugar donde habían acordado su primera cita. Bajó trotando las escaleras, sorteando los dos pisos con agilidad. Llegó al patio del edificio y abrió el portón de adelante, mirando una vez más su atuendo. Tenía un par de jeans claros, unas zapatillas y una camisa manga corta azul marino con puntos blancos. Se sentía bastante orgulloso, a decir verdad.

En la vereda, apoyada contra la cerca del edificio, estaba Margot. Le sonrió, acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Charlaron un poco y fueron a su cita, la cual fue un completo éxito. Mientras tomaban un helado —Ahora sí era verano, época para tomar helado según las mujeres—, le comentó cómo le afectaba la ausencia de su compañero, tratando de sonar lo suficientemente sentimental pero sin llegar a parecer gay. Una línea muy fina que no había que cruzar.

Margot tenía una risa bastante linda, y aunque le gustaban más las chicas con cabellos de tonos marrones, las rubias tampoco le iban mal.

—Si, y siempre nos juntamos con nuestros amigos a ver el partido de fútbol. En serio, sentí que me faltaba algo cuando el otro día no estaba Eren a mi lado para discutir. — se llevó una mano al corazón, consiguiendo una risita de la chica. Más allá de que quería conquistarla, no mentía al decir eso. Era como que no tenía ese toque picante.

— ¡Vaya, pareces bastante cercano a él! Deben ser buenos amigos. — ella le dio un sorbo a su Milkshake.

—Si… — se quedó pensando en ese comentario, y no podía negarlo. Eren y él se habían vuelto muy cercanos, y compartían un extraño lazo que se había formado en ese poco tiempo, pero que con otras personas no había logrado en años—. Si, somos bastante cercanos. Nos contamos muchas cosas y siempre nos apoyamos. Ahora hace una semana y media que no está, se supone que viene en unos cuatro días. Ya no puedo esperar a tener mi esclavo de nuevo. — se deleitó con la risita que lanzó la chica.

Así, Levi pudo considerar su cita un éxito. Aunque no fuera muy expresivo, podía ser todo un galán cuando se lo proponía. Por eso no era raro esperar que estuviera por darle un beso a la muchacha, justo en el portón del complejo de departamentos. Tomando sus manos con delicadeza, comenzó a acercarse, admirando los lindos ojos azules que ella tenía. Pero algo captó por el rabillo.

Sin querer —realmente no se dio cuenta, fue la emoción—, empujó a Margot hacia un lado, haciéndola trastabillar, y corrió hacia su compañero, que venía con un bolso en el hombro mientras buscaba sus llaves en su bolsillo. Eren cuando sí quiso dar cuenta tenía a un muy emocionado Levi colgando de sí.

— ¡Hermano! — gritó, contagiándose de la emoción del más bajo. Levi desenredó sus poderosas piernas y aprovechó para darle un buen agarrón a la retaguardia del castaño, consiguiéndose una de sus contagiosas risas. Eren le dio una nalgada en venganza—. Vine antes porque mi abuelo había prometido un viaje con sus amigos, y no le veía sentido a quedarme a pescar sin escuchar sus historias pervertidas y chistes verdes.

Levi rió, y entonces recordó que tenía un beso pendiente con su cita. Se giró incómodo, dispuesto a disculparse, y Margot se sacudía el polvo de sus jeans blancos, para después acomodarse el Crop top que llevaba puesto.

—Lo siento, fue la emoción y… — comenzó, con una sonrisa incómoda. Ella le sonrió, diciendo que no importaba, pero notaba cómo el ambiente había sido completamente arruinado—. Si quieres después hablamos…

—Yo creo que no. — le sonrió, despidiéndose.

— ¿Arruiné algo? — preguntó Eren, aún con la llave en la mano y sin entender nada. Levi suspiró.

—Na. — se encogió de hombros. Después de todo, cuando le había mencionado películas de Disney Margot había dicho que eran para niños—. Vamos adentro a comer algo, tengo hambre, ella quiso ir a un restaurante vegetariano. Me muero por comer una hamburguesa.

— ¿Con queso? — preguntó, siguiendo a su compañero por las escaleras.

—Cheddar.

-x-

Las risas sonaban por todo el departamento. Se habían reunido con sus amigos por el regreso de Eren — en realidad, usaban cualquier excusa para reunirse—, y no faltaban las clásicas riñas entre Titanes y Soldados.

Ahora estaban jugando a la botella en el suelo, como si fueran pendejos de secundaria, pero no podían negar que era divertido. Sin embargo, todos tenían un comodín que podían usar una sola vez, a cuesta de cumplir un reto o decir una verdad.

Se tiraron los dados, como eran once era cuestión de ver el número para saber quién giraba la botella. Tocó Historia, y aunque Reiner sonrió con nerviosismo y expectación de que le tocara, la botella apuntó a Ymir. No hubo problemas, después de todo, ellas dos eran pareja.

Salió el tres, número de Eren. Giró la botella y, aunque estuvo a un momento de apuntar a Petra —cosa que no le molestaría, estaban todos lo suficientemente grandes para considerar eso un juego y no algo en serio—, terminó apuntando a Jean.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto absoluto, correspondida por el cara de caballo.

—Uso el comodín. — anunció. Hanji sonrió, pensando en algo que preguntarle a Eren.

— ¿Cuál fue la experiencia más desastrosa que has tenido con alguien?

Eren silbó, recordando entre todas las cosas. Sin embargo, hubo una que le saltó en el momento que Hanji pronunció "desastroso". Rió incómodamente de solo recordarlo.

—Bueno, una vez estaba con esta chica después de bailar en un boliche. Habíamos ido a un hotel de por ahí para coger, y en eso ella me dice que nunca había probado hacerlo de perrito y quería saber cómo era. Y bueno ¿Quién era yo para decirle que no? El tema es que, en el momento que ella se baja las bragas, noto que tiene un severo caso de hemorroides. — las risas reventaron en la sala, contagiándolo—. No es como si me la bajara, después de todo no la iba a follar por ahí, pero para romper el hielo le comento que debería revisárselos porque ya parecían estar en un nivel avanzado ¿Qué querían que haga? ¡Soy doctor!

Hanji se doblaba de la risa, golpeando la mesa mientras trataba de decir "No puedes, no puedes…". Los demás no se quedaban atrás. Sus amigos soldados ya sabían de antes que era muy impulsivo y nunca sabía cuando callarse la boca.

—Ella me miró por sobre su hombro, con la cara completamente roja por la excitación anterior y bueno, algo de ira. Me alejó y me dijo de todo, me dio una cachetada y se fue. Ahora sigo teniendo pesadillas con esos hemorroides que me miraban. — lanzó una carcajada.

Luego de recuperarse, lanzaron los dados. Un par de besos y retos después, salió el ocho. Levi giró la botella, que cayó en Eren.

Se miraron a los ojos. La incomodidad los bañó.

—Bueno, eso será algo digno de ver. — dijo Ymir, completamente divertida.

—Uso mi comodín. — declaró Levi, haciendo que los demás se quejaran — ¿Perdonen? ¿Por qué tales quejas?

— ¡Oh, vamos! — Erwin lanzó una carcajada—. Son compañeros de departamento y se llevan extremadamente bien ¿Nunca han hecho nada? ¿Ni siquiera borrachos?

— ¡No! — dijo indignado Eren.

—Bueno, Levi. — Hanji se lo pensó un momento, y entonces recordó esa duda que tenía desde hace años, cuando había conocido al enano en la secundaria y escuchado los rumores de primaria— ¿Es verdad que cuando eras pequeño usabas los baños de mujeres?

— ¡Cállate! ¡Yo no entendía las diferencias de género! — saltó como tapa de olla al vapor, completamente indignado por la pregunta. Hanji supo que había encontrado su punto débil. Cuando Erwin abrió la boca —él conocía a Levi desde que iban a tercer grado de primaria—, este le ladró que cerrara el hocico.

—Ya, ya tigre. Tira los dados. — Levi lanzó los cubitos con furia, haciendo que quedara Jean. Luego de un par de rondas más, salió el ocho de nuevo.

Bufó, ofuscado, mientras tomaba la botella. Once personas y tenía que salir el maldito ocho dos veces. Giró la botella de cerveza, y casi lanza todo por la ventana cuando, una vez más, el pico apunto hacia su sorprendido compañero de departamento.

— ¡Vaya, Levi! ¡Si tanto quieres un beso de Eren solo tienes que pedirlo! — Se burló Hanji—. Y lamento decirles, corazones, que no les quedan comodines. Así que estiren los piquitos y dense un besito.

Ambos hicieron cara de asco ante la sola idea de besar a otro hombre, pero reglas eran reglas, y ante los alientos de todos, se acercaron un poco. Tenían los rostros fruncidos y esperaban cualquier cosa para escaparse de la situación. Los empezaron a apurar, pero cuando estaban por besarse, Eren retrocedió, con la cara fruncida y los ojos cerrados.

— ¡No puedo, hombre! ¡No voy a besar a otro tipo!

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas dramático, que al final de todo ambos tienen labios! — Historia rió, con una copa de vino en la mano.

Se miraron a los ojos y contuvieron la respiración, acercándose de a poco. Finalmente sus labios se tocaron, acomodándose suavemente con los del contrario. Fruncieron sus ceños y se quedaron quietos como estatuas, tratando de asimilar la humedad ajena en sus bocas.

— ¡No veo que esos labios se muevan! ¡Vamos, por lo menos diez segundos al resistirse tanto!

Con los ojos cerrados, Eren buscó una mejor posición para besar a Levi. La sola idea le hacía sentir retorcijones en la panza, pero ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Había tirado su comodín —bien tirado, pensó. Mejor besar a su compañero que a ese caballo—, se debía aguantar las consecuencias. Más, lo que no se esperó, es que Levi no se tomara muy bien el que quisiera dirigir el beso. Y se sorprendió cuando comenzó a ser dominado.

Eren Yaeger nunca era dominado.

Durante los diez segundos que se besaron, ambos lucharon por la dominancia en el pequeño beso. Cuando Hanji cantó que habían cumplido el tiempo se separaron como si quemara, alejándose el uno del otro sin mirarse a los ojos. Todos rieron y aplaudieron, divertidos con la situación.

Levi se pasó la mano suavemente por la boca, y trató de ocultar un leve calor en sus mejillas.

No es que le hubiera gustado, claro que no, había besado a un hombre ¡Por el amor a dios! Pero debía de admitir que Eren era buen besador. Y el haber tenido que luchar por la dominancia en el beso había sido algo completamente nuevo.

Se recompuso, echándole una mirada a su compañero que estaba en sus mismas condiciones. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, y rápidamente los dirigieron a otro lugar.

— ¡Ha! — La risa de Ymir, fuerte y característica, se escuchó por encima de las voces de los demás— ¡Gaaaaaaaays!

* * *

Hué.

Beso enorme a **RivaiFem T.A, Kellyrv09, Jesi 3, InnaRotten, VientoyHielo, Beast Blood, Nejiko Ka, Scc Ccu, Symko, IngridAstrid, Monocb, ChibiGoreItaly, Akane Miyazaki, Sofitkm, Guest, Ame8910, ConnieHeichou, Scar1311, Charly Land y Kagamine Alcachof** por dejar su hermoso review. También a todos los que dejaron su Fav y Follow.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	12. Masculinidad Frágil

**Buenos días, hermosas autoras 3 ¡Les traigo la actualización del fanfic!**

 **Gracias por tanta aceptación en el capítulo pasado. Ya ven que no soy tan mala, que aunque no fue intencional, se dieron su primer besito 3**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo. Vamos resolviendo pequeños misterios.**

 **Sin más que decir, les dejo leer.**

* * *

Después del beso, ambos habían quedado en un ambiente bastante tenso dentro del departamento.

No es que lo sacaran a la luz todo el tiempo, de hecho, no lo habían mencionado. Pero quizás era eso mismo lo que generaba que, cuando se sentaban juntos en el sillón, ya no se enredaran en una lucha por estar más cómodos en base a empujar al contrario. Se acomodaban pacíficamente, ambos sentados a cada lado del sillón, y tomaban sus cervezas en silencio.

Eren ya se estaba cansando.

No quería estar en esa situación. Quería estar cómodo, ponerle las patas encima, empujarlo, torcerle el brazo, saludarlo con nalgadas y ponerlos en extrañas situaciones que normalmente se considerarían gay pero que, por supuesto, al ser ellos un par de hombres tan masculinos, no debían de ser malinterpretadas.

Se rascó la nuca, saliendo de su habitación a la vez que bostezaba. Había estado todo el día anterior estudiando, así que el resto lo tenía libre. Se dormiría una buena siesta. Pero no podría dormir con la consciencia tranquila si no solucionaba las cosas con su compañero. Siempre parecía que estaban por decirse algo, por aclarar el tema, pero ambos se retraían.

A Eren le molestaba que, tanto de su parte como seguramente la de su —mejor, quizás—, amigo, no se conversaban las cosas por miedo a parecer gays. Pero, aclarar que el beso que se dieron era solo un reto y nada gay no era gay ¿Verdad? Claro que no. Solo estaba afirmando con su amigo que, pese a que sus labios se tocaron, fue en contra de su voluntad, y no significaba que tuvieran conductas de maricas.

Satisfecho con su resultado y decidido a solucionar el tema se dirigió a la cocina. Entró mientras se rascaba una nalga, es que le había picado un maldito mosquito ahí, haciendo que hubiera una fea protuberancia en su culo.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, sacó los huevos, harina y leche, dispuesto a preparar unos waffles. A Levi le gustaban los waffles, sobre todo cuando tenían frutas con crema arriba, y bueno ¿A quién no le gustaba eso?

Cuando tuvo todo servido y se vio de manera decente, fue a la habitación de su compañero. Abrió la puerta, dejando que la luz del pasillo se filtrara.

—Hermano, hey. — Llamó, en semi voz baja, puesto que Levi estaba profundamente dormido—. ¡Hermano! — Su amigo pegó un pequeño saltito en la cama y lo miró semi-dormido, clavándole sus ojos de muerte que tantos escalofríos le enviaban por la columna. Sin embargo, no tardó en suavizar esa mirada mortífera.

—Eren ¿Qué mierda? ¡Son las tres y media de la mañana!

Se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando su rostro semi dormido y de mal humor.

— ¿Quieres waffles?

Levi lo miró por un momento, luego suspirando y pasándose la mano por la cara.

—Si… —sonrió al verlo levantarse, lanzando las sábanas a un costado mientras buscaba sus pantuflas. Eran unas pantuflas de conejos que se había comprado junto a él, que tenía las de patas de monstruo. Habían estado en oferta en un supermercado cercano y no pudieron resistirse a volver a su infancia de pantuflas coloridas y cómodas.

Entraron a la cocina y Levi estiró sus brazos, murmurando cosas inentendibles debido al rico aroma de los waffles. Sus lindos ojos grises se iluminaron cuando vio la fruta con crema encima de la masa, y no tardó en sentarse emocionado para dar un primer bocado. Cortó un pedazo bastante grande y se lo llevó a la boca.

Eren le empezó a hacer competencia, cortando un bocado incluso más grande y manejándose para masticarlo.

La contienda la terminó ganando Eren, que pudo meterse casi medio waffle con fruta y crema y masticarlo. Terminaron carcajeándose semi-ahogados debido a la cantidad de comida que eran capaces de tener en sus cavidades.

Un pequeño avance, pensó.

—Y… — Levi rompió el silencio, mirando a su amigo—. ¿Alguna razón especial por la que decidiste preparar waffles a las tres de la mañana?

—Es que. — terminó de masticar el pedazo de waffle, tragándolo. Tomó otro del plato, le lanzó frutas y lo llenó con la crema batida de la lata. Se tiró algo de crema en la boca, disfrutando de poder hacerlo. Mikasa, su madre, sus otras novias; siempre habían odiado que lo hiciera—. No me gusta que estemos alejados por lo del beso ¿Sabes? No es como si nos hubiéramos besado intencionalmente, y si teníamos un comodín, lo hubiéramos usado.

Levi se quedó callado, desviando la mirada. Se veía que le incomodaba un poco el tema. Esperó por su respuesta, ansioso, viendo cómo le daba un trago a su jugo multifruta.

—Si, es cierto. Pero es que he estado pensando… — suspiró—. ¿No crees que actuamos algo…gay?

Eren frunció sus cejas, algo ofendido por esa insinuación. ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Pero qué dices? Nosotros no actuamos gay.

—Es que nos damos nalgadas, nos agarramos el culo, bailamos pop juntos, siempre nos enredamos en el sillón, bebemos del pico de la misma cerveza, dormimos en la misma cama… — se rascó la nuca, pensando en las muchas situaciones que habían pasado. Margot le había dicho que no le veía el caso a salir con un hombre que, claramente, tenía sentimientos no aceptados por su compañero de departamento. Y bueno… lo otro…

— ¿Y eso que tiene? — inquirió, con un tono entre ofendido y enojado—. Es lo que hacen los mejores amigos ¿Verdad? Cuando dos hombres son eso no pueden evitar actuar un poco gay… Las mujeres se la pasan agarrándose las tetas, tocándose el culo, abrazándose por detrás, tomándose de las manos, y nosotros no las juzgamos de lesbianas ¿Verdad?

Levi calló ante la lógica de su compañero, y es que era verdad. Pero algo hizo mella en su pecho.

— ¿Somos mejores amigos?

Eren titubeó, pensándolo un poco.

—Bueno, uh, nunca me he sentido tan cómodo con otra persona… nos gustan las mismas cosas, nos podemos insultar y golpear sin ofendernos… y bueno, eres el único con el que me agarra ese impulso de actuar gay solo para incomodarte.

—Es cierto. Nunca ningún amigo me había hecho waffles a las tres de la mañana. — coincidió, un poco avergonzado. Era su orgullo el que no le dejaba aceptar que, definitivamente, Eren era alguien muy importante en su vida—. Somos unos idiotas por dejar que ese beso forzado nos afectara ¿Eh?

—De hecho. — Rió, golpeando el brazo de Levi—. ¿Quieres ver una peli?

—Seguro, eso no se pregunta. — se levantaron, dejando los platos sucios en la bacha, y mientras Levi lavaba —no podía con su genio—, Eren fue a buscar una peli. Abriendo Netflix pensó que, quizás, para restablecer el hecho de que seguían siendo masculinos aunque se hubieran besado, debía buscar una película de acción. De esas que tienen muchas chicas con poca ropa y disparos, persecuciones, explosiones…

Levi se sentó al lado suyo, sin decir nada por las cosas que estaba explorando. Pero la aplicación lo traicionó, debido a que en medio de todas las opciones apareció Hércules.

Frenó sobre el cuadro. Quería pasar, porque había decidido no ver pelis de Disney para afirmar el que no eran gays, pero es que amaba mucho esa película. Se miraron con Levi.

—Uh, bueno, es una película de Disney para chicos. — dijo su amigo, sacándole una sonrisa.

¿A quién engañaba? Si amaban ver pelis de niños ¿Por qué negarlo y forzarse a ver otra cosa? Tantos tiros, persecuciones, explosiones, traiciones y tramas pobres eran aburridas. Mejor ver una linda historia como la de Hércules —adaptada, porque si lo pensaba, la original era bastante cruda—, con sus geniales canciones y sus moralejas.

Disfrutó al máximo cantar junto a Levi todas las canciones de la película a las tres de la mañana. Si, incluso aunque la señora Matilde les golpeara la pared gritándoles que se callen.

-x-

Tal como lo había supuesto, al siguiente día terminó durmiendo una bien merecida siesta, aprovechando que era su último día libre antes de volver a la universidad. Levi había ido al gimnasio, volvería en varias horas, puesto que después de eso tenía que ir a comprarse ropa y de paso iría al supermercado para llenar las despensas. Eren se tiró en el sillón, recostándose y disfrutando cada segundo hasta que sus ojos se cerraron.

Pero cuando despertó, no pudo dejar de llamarle la atención una cosa.

Y era que tenía el estómago inusualmente tibio, debido a que había un gatito cómodamente dormido encima de él.

Semi-dormido y completamente confundido, frunció el ceño cuando vio al felino encima de su cuerpo. Era un gato meramente feo, con colores comunes y una oreja lastimada, pero estaba ronroneando de puro gusto en su cuerpo.

Estiró su mano hasta su celular y abrió Whatsapp, sacándole una foto al gato, a la vez que se la enviaba a Levi. Estaba conectado.

" _¿Y este gato?"_ 17:52

Pocos segundos después, las palomitas azules aparecieron. Y enseguida tuvo una respuesta.

Levi — _"Pero nosotros no tenemos gato"_ 17:52

" _¿Es así como se consigue uno?"_ 17:53

Miró al gatito, que había despertado y se estaba estirando encima de su estómago. Aguantó un gritito de dolor cuando las pequeñas y filosas garras se clavaron en su abdomen. Al final, el animal giró un par de grados y se volvió a acomodar, ronroneando.

— ¿Eras tú el gato del otro día? — le preguntó, como si le pudiera responder. Los ojos verdes se clavaron en él. Como era de suponer, el gatito no respondió nada, llenando el silencio con su fuerte ronroneo. Pasó su mano por encima del pelaje gris oscuro—. No eres uno de esos gatitos que los tratas de mimar y te rasguñan ¿Verdad?

El suave ronroneo se detuvo, indicando que la bolita de pelos se había dormido encima de él. Eren suspiró. Quizás fuera un gato feo, pero era amigable. Él siempre había tenido perros, es más, hace poco Titán se había ido y había quedado destrozado. Los gatos eran algo completamente nuevo para él.

Poco a poco, logró acompañar al minino en su sueño.

-x-

Se despertó debido a que le movían el hombro. Frotó uno de sus ojos, encontrándose con la cara de Levi cerca de la suya. Tenía su ceño fruncido. No pudo evitar reírse por la situación.

— ¿Me pensabas despertar con un beso, como en la bella durmiente?

Recibió un golpe en el rostro.

—De bello no tienes nada.

— ¿Y el gato? — allí cayó que el minino no estaba durmiendo sobre su estómago. Era sigiloso, pensó. A tal punto que no lo sintió cuando se subió, ni cuando se bajó.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — gritó Levi en la cocina, haciendo que llegara. El gatito estaba completamente indiferente a la furia de su compañero, comiendo unos nugget de pollo que habían dejado para cenar esa noche. Ya casi se los acababa. Cuando su mejor amigo quiso sacarle la caja, el gatito bufó y pegó un zarpazo— ¡Encima no nos deja recuperarlos!

—Le deben gustar mucho los Nugget de pollo. — frotó la espalda de su compañero, queriendo calmarlo.

Al final, tuvieron que dejar que el gatito comiera todos los nugget de pollo, porque no los dejaba recuperarlos. Llegaron a la conclusión de que comerían pizza esa noche, y aunque de nuevo revisaron exhaustivamente cada metro cuadrado del departamento, no lograron encontrar la brecha por la que el gatito se había infiltrado a su vivienda.

-x-

Estaban sentados en el sillón, mirando netflix y esperando a que llegara la pizza que habían ordenado. Quizás era un poco temprano, pero el hambre les ganaba.

—Oye, Eren.

— ¿Hm…?

— ¿Qué mierda estamos viendo? — Esa pregunta se debía a que, en ese momento, en la película que estaban viendo –una que había elegido su compañero, no él—, había dos hombres besándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Cuando uno saltó y enredó sus piernas en la cadera del otro, para caer juntos encima de una cama, fue cuando Eren tomó el control remoto y cambió de canal. Terminaron en el canal de Home & Health, donde una linda chica charlaba con una familia sobre la remodelación de su casa. Uno de esos programas donde veías cómo hacían enormes casas de ensueño que nunca podrías tener.

—No lo sé, era una película del canal. La dejé porque parecía interesante la trama. — se abogó.

Silencio.

— ¿Puedo decir algo sin que nos juzguemos mutuamente de gays? —Preguntó Levi, dudoso. No sabía si admitir aquello, pero es que le estaba atormentando y quería saber si a su amigo le pasaba lo mismo.

—Claro. — Utilizó un tono medio extraño—. Pero cuando adviertes eso significa que vas a decir algo muy gay.

—Es que… — se pasó una mano por el cabello, algo nervioso—. ¿Sabes? Con respecto a lo del beso. No es que me haya gustado, pero lo negamos y lo ponemos como algo asqueroso cuando… bueno… uh… fue solo un beso ¿Sabes? No se sintió…

—No se sintió incorrecto. — coincidió su compañero. Se miraron a los ojos—. No es que nos haya gustado, pero no fue nada de otro mundo. Supongo que fue solo eso, un beso ¿Verdad?

—Claro, como dijo historia. Ambos tenemos labios y… bueno… eso. Un beso. No significa que seamos gay.

—No, claro que no. Además, besas bastante bien. No se puede evitar que a uno le agrade un beso cuando el contrario besa bien.

—Tú también besas bien. — admitió. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se rieron—. Bueno, esto se puso raro. Pero somos unos idiotas por dejar que algo como eso nos afectara.

—Supongo que tenemos la masculinidad muy arraigada ¿No?

—Y es muy frágil, al parecer. — Se tocó el pecho, pensando en cuantas cosas supuestamente herían la masculinidad o hacían que un hombre fuera menos hombre, cuando eran tonterías—. El rosa me queda de maravilla, hermano. No sé por qué no lo usé antes.

Eren se rió por su confesión.

—Si, y supongo que ser gay tampoco te hace menos hombre ¿Verdad? Digo, ser gay no está mal. Nosotros no somos gay, pero no está mal serlo.

—No, claro que no. Si quieren usar ropa colorida y darse por el culo con otro hombre está bien, supongo.

Eren se estiró, levantándose de su lugar. Tenía el culo entumecido de estar vagueando todo el día.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Claro. — cuando pasó por en frente suyo le dio una nalgada. Esperando a que volviera, notó como la bola de pelos infiltrada caminaba cómodamente por el living, mirando a su alrededor y olisqueando las cosas. Le chistó cuando comenzó a mordisquear la hoja de una planta que le había regalado la señora Rosa. El gatito lo miró, acercándose y preparándose para saltar encima de él.

Levi lo iba a dejar, pero lo que no se esperaba era que el minino se estrolara contra el sillón al no calcular bien. Lo tomó entre sus manos y subió a su regazo, haciéndole unos mimos. Cuando no había comida implicada, el gato podía ser amigable. Tomó su carita y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Oye Eren, este gato está bizco.

— ¿En serio? — volvió con un par de cervezas de botella destapadas. Se acercó y miró los ojos verdes del animal, notando cómo se desviaban.

—Sep, está bizco. Recién no calculó bien subirse al sillón. — Lo soltó y mimó su cabeza, consiguiendo ronroneos—. No comió la comida balanceada que le compramos, creo.

—Le gustan los Nugget. — Acarició el lomo del animal—. Va a llamarse Nugget.

— ¿Te gusta tu nombre, Nugget? — el gatito lo miró, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño. Le causó gracia que uno empezara a desviarse a la derecha. No se esperó que de la nada el gatito se levantara y le diera un lengüetazo en los labios. Estaba lamiendo los restos de sabor que habían dejado las alitas de pollo que había comido.

—El gato te dio un beso. — Eren se rió, consiguiendo una mirada fea de Levi—. Eso ya es zoofilia. Zoofilia gay.

—Cállate.

—Gaaaaaaaaaaay.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado 3

Besotes a **Krisal Kirschtein, Hyuuga Mokame, Monocb, Kagamine Alcachof, Nashera, Inna Rotten, Nejiko Ka, Gusanito Senpai, Scar1311, HerondaleKogan, Kellyrv09, KittySneeze21, Norma Bautista, , ChibiGoreItaly, ConnieHeichou, Kaizen Heichou, Scc Ccu, RyuLee12, IngridAstrid, Nanao Himura, Sofitkm.** Muchísimas gracias a todos, sus reviews son hermosos y siempre me sacan sonrisas enormes. Perdón por no responder a cada uno individualmente, pero siento que nunca alcanzo a agradecerles lo suficiente por todo el amor que me dan 3

También besotes a todos los que dejaron su Fav y Follow. ¡Casi llegamos a los 100 fav! ¡Y ni hablar de que ya casi son doscientos review!

Otras autoras suelen hacer pequeños eventitos para estas cosas. A mi no se me ocurre nada, pero escucho ideas 3

No tengo nada más que decir.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	13. Mamitis Crónica

**¡Buenas madrugadas, queridas lectoras! Nos volvemos a encontrar en la actualización de este fanfic ¡Yeay!**

 **No tengo mucho para decir. Perdón por la ausencia, pero estoy pasando por momentos difíciles ¿Si? ¡Igual no me olvido!**

* * *

 **-x-**

 **Mamitis Crónica**

 **-x-**

* * *

Eren había caído terriblemente enfermo.

Tos, mocos, fiebre, debilidad en las piernas y por un momento casi vómitos. Levi ya no sabía qué hacer. Había usado todas sus tácticas para mejorar a una persona, pero aunque no se había despegado más de lo necesario de al lado de la cama de su compañero, no parecía mejorar.

Suspiró, sacándole el termómetro de abajo del brazo. Eren abrió uno de sus lindos ojos verdes, ahora cristalizados por la enfermedad que lo azotaba, y lo miró.

—La puta madre. — renegó, puesto que no encontraba el maldito número en esa cosa. Más bien, encontraba la escala, pero no lograba visualizar la línea de mercurio que le indicaba cuántos grados tenía su amigo ¿Por qué mierda no tenía uno de esos cómodos y electrónicos?

Apenas Eren se curara lo tiraría a la mierda, no entendía un carajo.

—Tú eres el doctor, tú léelo. — refunfuñó, pasándoselo a su compañero. Este rió por la reacción que tuvo su mejor amigo con respecto al implemento.

Aunque debía admitir, leer esas mierdas era estúpidamente difícil. Debería ser algo fácil, por supuesto. Mirar una escala y divisar la línea que mostraría la temperatura que tenía el cuerpo. Pero no, la escala confundía, la forma del vidrio deformaba todo y no se veía un carajo.

—Ehh… — achinó sus ojos, en busca de la maldita línea. Tampoco ayudaba tenerlos llenos de lagañas por estar todo el día durmiendo y enfermo—. Creo que tengo treinta y nueve… uggh… me siento como mierda…

—Te ves como mierda. — Pasó su mano por la frente de su compañero, y aunque normalmente sería algo que le asquearía, no le importó que estuviera llena de sudor y el cabello no se hubiera lavado hace dos días—. Acabo de recordar que mi mamá suele darme té de boldo para el estómago ¿Quieres que consiga algo en la tienda de la esquina? Quizás te haga bien…

—A este punto, estoy dispuesto a probar de todo para que se me pase esto… — se quejó, dándose vuelta contra la cama. Levi se levantó y tomó su campera, que estaba tirada en la silla de Eren — cómo lo estaba cuidando y velando, prácticamente se había instalado en la habitación de su compañero—, y se agachó para atar los cordones de sus zapatillas—. Con la vista de ese culo quién no se mejora.

—Cállate, maricón, y ahórrate las energías para recuperarte. — dijo, reteniendo una risita. Los comentarios gay habían vuelto a ser parte de su rutina diaria—. ¿Quieres que traiga a la bola fea de pulgas para que te haga compañía? Aunque te advierto que si mueres los gatos se comen tu cadáver.

—Tráelo. — fue lo último que murmuró contra la almohada antes de que Levi se retirara. Antes de salir por la entrada principal, tomó a Nugget del sillón y lo llevó hasta la puerta de Eren. El gato, bizco — y recientemente descubierto sordo, por eso no respondía a sus gritos—, lo miró, pestañeando lentamente, y después de bostezar entró a la habitación —pocilga—, de su mejor amigo.

Tomó las llaves del departamento y salió. Ya era invierno de nuevo, y pensó que dentro de poco se cumpliría un año desde que Eren vivía con él. Llegó a la tienda de la esquina sopesando todas las cosas que había vivido desde que el castaño se había metido a su vida, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su cara. Realmente se divertía con Eren, y le tenía muchísima confianza.

Abrió la puerta y corrió las tiras plásticas que siempre estaban después de esta, saludando a la buena señora Rosa. Una mujer bastante gorda, con los cachetes siempre rosados y un maquillaje impecable. Estaba chapada a la antigua, con la costumbre de que siempre se debe de ver de lo mejor para el público. Ella estaba tejiendo un gorrito.

— ¿Para quién es la prenda? — le preguntó, con una sonrisa, tomando un paquete de galletas de la góndola al lado de la caja. Ella le sonrió.

—Para mi nietecito, Levi ¡Si vieras lo lindo que es! Pero es flaquito, muy flaquito, y no tiene ni un pelito. Por eso le tejo un gorrito para protegerle el coco y que no se congele el cerebro ¡Y que sea un niño inteligente! ¡Bello e inteligente!

—No sabía que tenía un nieto. — comentó. Y posteriormente, la señora sacó su celular y le mostró una foto, más allá de que no lo supiera manipular bien del todo. Era un niño bastante regordete, a su parecer, pero a la vista de las abuelas siempre eran flacos y escuálidos. Recordó a la propia, que siempre le daba raciones inhumanas para consumir— ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Javiercito. — le sonrió, mientras seguía tejiendo—. ¿A que es bonito?

Él asintió con una sonrisa. Quizás para mucha gente era parco —y no podía contradecirlos—, pero con la gente indicada, como la señora Rosa o doña Matilde, no podía evitar sacar sus mejores sonrisas. Tampoco podía esconderlas de Eren, que siempre lograba descorcharlo de la risa con sus ocurrencias. Suspiró, caminando entre las góndolas en busca del té. Cuando era pequeño los niños no se le acercaban porque tenía una mirada que daba miedo, y a su edad seguía intimidando a muchos.

No es que fuera frío, ni que no tuviera sentimientos. Quizás… le costaba un poco demostrarlos.

Miró con confusión las distintas cajas de té que había entre las góndolas. Asomándose por un costado, le preguntó a la señora Rosa:

— ¡Señora! ¿No tiene té de Boldo?

—Oh… — ella se levantó preocupada, yendo hasta su lugar aunque le insistiera que no se haga problema—. Se ve que me he quedado sin. Pero es que ha brotado la gripe, y mucha gente ha venido a comprar para hacerse un té y curar sus males ¿Sabe?

—Si, justamente Eren está enfermo ahora mismo, y pensé que quizás le haría bien tomar un té. — se rascó la nuca, pensando en que tendría que ir hasta el supermercado a cinco cuadras para conseguir una cajita.

— ¿Eren? ¿El muchacho de ojos verdes y aspecto atolondrado? — preguntó ella—. Lo he visto ¡Un chico encantador! ¿Es su novio?

Levi se paralizó, sintiendo un leve calor escalar sus mejillas ¿Por qué? No lo entendía.

Se suponía que simplemente debería asquearse y aclararle que con Eren eran nada más que mejores amigos, pero la vergüenza se apoderó de su cuerpo sin su consentimiento.

Se recompuso, tomando una caja de té de Manzanilla y Rosa mosqueta.

—No, claro que no. Somos mejores amigos y compartimos departamento.

— ¡Oh! Bueno, es que él siempre habla de ti y tú de él, por lo cual supuse que serían novios. Igual se verían muy lindos ¿Eh? Venga que le cobro.

Levi salió del negocio tratando de ignorar las palabras de la buena señora Rosa, dirigiéndose al supermercado. Se ajustó la campera y escondió su boca bajo el cuello de esa para resguardarse del aire helado ¿Quién lo mandaba a caminar hasta allá con un clima tan horrendo? Pero bueno, Eren estaba enfermo ¿Verdad? Y si no lo cuidaba él, podía llegar a morirse ahí mismo en su cama rodeado de su basura. Y claro que no, él no podía permitir que sucediera eso.

Entró al local, regocijándose de la calefacción. Aprovechó, también, para hacer más compras. Estornudó mientras elegía cuál de las cajas con té de boldo llevar… ¿La más barata, o la de mejor calidad? ¿Debería de llevar también la de manzanilla? A él le gustaba mucho el de canela… el de boldo era muy amargo, pero eso era por lo medicinal ¿Verdad?

Se rascó la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer. Al final llevó de todo tipo, incluyendo una lata con hebras de té negro que tanto le gustaba. De vez en cuando se daba ese gusto.

Volvió al departamento casi corriendo, con las manos temblando mientras trataba de embocar la llave en la cerradura de la entrada ¡Demonios que hacía frío! Y no podía dejar de temblar como un cordero recién nacido. Entró al complejo, llegando al ascensor apurado. Pero era extraño, aunque sabía que el ambiente estaba tibio, seguía teniendo frío. Estaba destemplado.

Se animó a sí mismo con la visión de una reparadora ducha caliente y su calentita cama, o a lo último la de Eren, junto a él. Si el idiota estaba enfermo lo mejor sería quedarse a su lado. Además, la habitación de su compañero estaba más cerca del reactor, y siempre tenía una temperatura exquisita.

Rió al pensar que era la temperatura perfecta para crear un hermoso nido de bacterias. Se debería quitar ese pensamiento o caería en ese chiquero con baldes de cloro a desinfectar.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesto a dejar las compras y darse una ducha. Pero cuando entró, había una mujer castaña tomando la famosa licuadora y poniéndola en su caja.

— ¡Oiga, señora! ¡Baje ahora mismo esa licuadora!

La mujer se sobresaltó, claramente no se esperaba ser sorprendida en tal fechoría. Y Levi quedó completamente confundido cuando ella se giró, puesto que era su puto compañero pero con tetas. Realmente, la misma cara, el mismo cabello, la misma expresión de "La cagué"

Escuchó los pasos pesados de su compañero, y Eren se apareció en calzones por el umbral de la cocina.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Estabas tratando de robarte mi licuadora mientras estaba enfermo y débil en la cama?

—No, claro que no. — se recompuso, pasándose las manos por la camisa que llevaba. Pero, obviamente, estaba mintiendo. Levi se impresionó por lo iguales que eran las expresiones de su compañero e, indudablemente, madre.

Y debía de admitir que era muy hermosa. La mamá de Eren llevaba una falda negra hasta la mitad de muslo, con unas medias negras por debajo y unas botas cortas con tacón. Arriba de eso una camisa amarilla que resaltaba su tono de piel moreno.

Notó una diferencia entre ella y su hijo. Eren tenía unos hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes, mientras que su mamá poseía unos cálidos y potentes ojos ámbar.

Cuando se acomodó su cabello hacia un lado notó algunas canas, que adornaban los mechones como pequeños reflejos platinados.

—La pensaba llevar a mantenimiento. — Ella acarició la caja con cariño, casi con deseo—. Hace un ruido medio raro, lo noté cuando la usé recién para hacerte una rica comida, mi amor ¿Por qué saliste de la cama?

—No hace ningún ruido raro. — Eren agarró la caja y la abrazó. Se la llevaría a su habitación, dormiría con ella si era necesario para mantenerla a salvo de las garras de esa harpía.

—Por cierto, soy Levi. — se presentó, extendiéndole una mano a la mujer. Ella inmediatamente cambió su expresión, mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. Ya sabía de dónde las había heredado Eren.

— ¡Mucho gusto! Eren me ha hablado de ti, eres su compañero. Yo soy Carla, su madre. — tomó la mano de Levi con las dos suyas, dándole un cálido apretón—. Vine aquí porque se enfermó, en cuanto me llamó tomé las llaves del auto. Oh, les traje comida…

Se volteó a una bolsa ecológica, comenzando a sacar su contenido. Muchísimos tupper con distintas comidas, algunos con escarcha por estar previamente en el freezer.

—Me tomaré la libertad de poner esto en el congelador ¿Si? Están algo flacos, chicos, para mantener un cuerpo tan lindo como el suyo tienen que alimentarse bien ¿Si? Y ahora tú, gran tonto, ¿Por qué te enfermaste, eh? —Carla se acercó a su hijo, que tenía cara de cachorrito mojado. Miraba al suelo, aceptando que se había equivocado. Levi rió por eso—. ¿Saliste sin abrigo, verdad? ¿Qué te he repetido desde que tienes consciencia? ¡No salgas sin abrigo! A este punto debería ser un eco constante en tu cabeza.

—Si, mami, lo siento…

— ¡Y mírate ahora! Afuera de la cama ¡Sin pantuflas! ¡Ni siquiera medias! ¿Tú te quieres mejorar o enfermar más? ¡Estás en calzones, desnudista!

— ¡Ya, mamá! ¡Basta! — se quejó, avergonzado de que su mejor amigo tuviera que ver eso. Levi simplemente se reía, divertido por la situación y por cómo era Eren en frente de su mamá. Volvía a ser lo que en el fondo todos los hombres eran: Un nene de mamá que se encoge cuando ella lanza el grito al cielo.

— ¡Ve a vestirte y no te quejes! ¡Bien que me vas a extrañar cuando no esté! — Y con eso —y una patada en el culo—, Carla mandó a su hijo de nuevo a la cama, después soltando un suspiro. Levi trató de parar de reír, pero con eso agarró un ataque de tos—. ¿Y tú? Esa tos no suena nada bien. Ve con el tonto ese a acostarte, ahora mismo les llevaré un té.

Él no pudo negarse a tal tono de mando de una madre.

Fue hasta la habitación de su compañero y, luego de asegurarse de que la licuadora no ocupaba el otro lado de la cama, se lanzó al lado de Eren. Subió las cobijas y se metió allí adentro, tratando de entrar en calor. Pero más allá del frío de mierda, no podía con su genio. Tenía que quitarse la ropa.

— ¿Te sientes mal, hermano? — preguntó el castaño, con la voz carrasposa por la tos y la gripe.

—Hm… — iba a responder algo más, pero su celular sonó desde el bolsillo del pantalón. Con una gran queja colgando de sus labios se estiró para alcanzarlo. Atendió sin mirar—. ¿Diga?

— ¿Levi? ¿Estás bien? No sé por qué pero se me dio por llamarte, tu voz se escucha rara.

Estúpidas madres con su sobrenatural sexto sentido.

—Estoy algo enfermo… — le iba a contar sus síntomas, pero se cortó la línea. Miró confundido la pantalla ¿Un fallo de la red, quizás?

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Carla entró a la habitación con dos tazas, instándoles a que se incorporaran. Trataron de acomodarse para que solo tuvieran que sacar sus manos. Ella se sentó al borde de la cama, acariciando con cariño una de las piernas de su hijo debajo de las sábanas.

Los tres se sorprendieron cuando su aura de tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un portazo adelante. El ruido característico de un par de tacones por el pasillo los alertó, pero antes de que pudieran investigar, una mujer de cabello negro se asomó por la habitación. Levi levantó las cejas.

— ¡Bebé! — Kuschel entró, aún con su abrigo y bolso, y se lanzó sobre su hijo— ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Te sientes mal? —besó su frente, alejándose contrariada—. Tienes fiebre… ¿Estás tomando un té? Eso te hará bien. Mami ya está aquí ¿Si?

—Si… — dijo con las mejillas completamente rojas, aguantándose las ganas de golpear a su compañero, que se estaba riendo al lado suyo.

— ¡Oh! — Recién allí la mujer de pelo negro pareció relacionar que había más personas— ¡Perdonen mi descortesía! Soy Kuschel. Tú debes ser Eren ¿Verdad?

—Yo soy Carla, su madre. — saludó la castaña, dándole la mano a través de la cama.

—Oh, cariño. También te he traído algunas plantas para decorar el lugar ¿Sabes? No requieren mucho mantenimiento, así que no va a haber riesgo que se te muera como la última. Te traje un Ficus y una Aspidistra, quizás luego otras más, pero por ahora es para darle algo de verde a este lugar.

— ¡Esas plantas son hermosas! — Alabó Carla— Yo en mi casa estoy llena, de esas y de muchas más.

—El baño parece una selva. — se quejó su hijo.

—Como tengo un vivero yo también suelo llevarme plantitas a mi casa, y… oh, bueno ¿Quieres ir a charlar al living? No es muy cómodo estar sentadas en la cama de nuestros hijos enfermos.

— ¡Claro que sí! — se levantaron, charlando de diversas cosas. Levi se limitó a dejar la taza en la mesa de luz y girarse, abrazando la almohada mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. Por la fiebre había comenzado a sudar.

En medio de sueños, y sin darse cuenta, habían comenzado a acercarse, hasta que terminaron completamente enredados y abrazados, en una lucha campal contra el frío y el destemple. Sus cuerpos desnudos y calientes eran una estufa perfecta para el contrario.

Kuschel entró a la habitación en busca de su bolso, seguida por Carla que le seguía la charla animada sobre cómo decorar interiores. Bajaron la voz al ver a sus hijitos durmiendo.

—Se ven muy gay ¿Verdad? — comentó la castaña, aguantándose una risita. A Kuschel se le escapó una sonora carcajada, que hizo a los hombres removerse y acurrucarse más el uno con el otro—. ¡Muy gays!

* * *

Stos jotos ya están tan enmariconados que hasta sus mamis lo notan (?

Muchas gracias por leer 3 Una lectora -la cual busco el nombre y review pero no encuentro |3 - me había sugerido hacerlos enfermar ¡Me encantó la idea! Y lo pude conectar con la gran aparición de las mamis.

Besos a todas las que dejaron review ¡Llegamos a los 200! Es un gran orgullo 3 Muchas gracias por seguir el fic ¡Las adoro! también besote a todos los que dejan su fav y fol. Gracias a por darme ese dato sobre los gatitos ¡Gracias! Lo mencioné para que tenga sentido. Igual, conozco una gata bizca que no está sorda y se estrola con todo (? pero quién sabe, quizás tiene un problema en el oído y por eso le pasa.

Dejen review o mueran

Patatapandicornio!


	14. Actuación demasiado perfecta

**¡Buenas noches, hermosas lectoras! Nos volvemos a encontrar en la actualización ¡Yeay!**

 **Primero que todo, perdón por la tardanza -aunque igual no fue mucha, no las quiero malacostumbrar a que actualice seguido (? - pero es que en mi pueblito nieva mucho mucho, y cuando hay nieve afuera y el hogar está prendido da para quedarse acurrucadito en el sillón.**

 **Además, esto lo saben las personas cercanas a mí, soy una Nerd de primera. Me llegaron las partes nuevas de mi computadora y me puse en campaña para jugar todos mis jueguitos y completarlos uno por uno, incluso después también disfrutar del Sims 3 un rato y hacer muchas parejas gay y felices. En síntesis, me ausenté porque se me cantó la gana y me dediqué a otro de mis grandes hobbies (?**

 **No tengo mucho más para decir ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

"¿Son pareja?" "¿Están saliendo?" Eran ya frases que les habían repetido demasiadas veces.

No lo entendían. Ellos simplemente estaban pasando el rato con su mejor amigo, su hermano, su camarada; si, quizás actuando algo gay —en los niveles normales que un par de mejores amigos deben de actuar gay—, pero eso no debía significar más. No debía de dar a entender nada más que eran un par de muy buenos amigos que tenían culos increíbles y se los nalgueaban porque ¿Qué más se debe hacer con un buen culo?

Ya estaban hartos, Eren cada vez que alguna chica se les acercaba con las mejillas rojas y la pregunta impresa en la cara fruncía las cejas ¿De dónde habían salido tantas mujeres aficionadas a los gays?

Levi suspiró al lado suyo, pasando las hojas lentamente de su libro de cálculo. Eren estaba acostado en el mismo sillón, como siempre, enredando sus piernas con las de su compañero. Tenía su cuaderno de apuntes y su laptop, con la misma maldita y complicada materia.

Pero su mente lo traicionaba, y siempre empezaba a pensar y recordar cosas que no venían al caso con el tema que estaba estudiando, pero era lo suficientemente distraído —o cómodo—, como para dejar correr a su hámster en la dirección equivocada a la que debería.

Pensó en el frío que hacía. Después en lo bueno que sería tener una manta. Luego, en lo genial que sería tener una buena taza de café para calentarse las manos. El café le recordó la buenísima cafetería a la cual le encantaba ir con Levi. Y aunque su tren de pensamientos iba bien, eso último le recordó al suceso por el que habían pasado.

No había sido algo demasiado importante, simplemente que un tipo gay — de esos gays que los miras y desprenden su homosexualidad por los poros—, se les había acercado y, con una voz extrañamente melosa y que él con sus amigos catalogaría como de maricón, les había dicho que era una lástima que dos "caramelos ardientes" como ellos estuvieran ocupados.

Se había mirado, puesto que aunque lo querían mandar a la mierda, no podían decirle así como así y súper ofendidos que no eran gay. Quizás y el tipo se enojaba o hasta los tachaba de homofóbicos, cuando ellos no lo eran. No les importaba si a otros tipos les gustaba darse por el culo mientras no los incluyeran a ellos en sus planes.

Se sonrojó al recordar el apelativo "Caramelo Ardiente". Quizás había venido de parte de un gay, pero no dejaba de ser un halago. Y un halago bastante lindo, a decir verdad. Se miró a sí mismo ¿Él era "ardiente"? Aceptaba lo de caramelo por su tono de piel. Miró a Levi y lanzó una pequeña risita ¿Qué era él? ¿Un caramelo de leche?

Al final le habían respondido, con una sonrisa incómoda, que no eran gays. Y que eran mejores amigos. El tipo se alejó murmurando cosas sobre los heterosexuales reprimidos y quién sabe qué más, pero a ese punto sus oídos eran sordos para ese tipo de voz acaramelada.

Debió murmurar algo, porque llamó la atención de Levi. Él se quitó el par de lentes que tenía y desvió sus ojos del gran libro de Matemáticas avanzadas. No tuvo mucha reacción en cuanto a su mirada de cachorrito pateado, o en este caso, de idiota que no entiende un pito de la materia que tiene que rendir.

—Déjame adivinar: Necesitas ayuda.

Solo bastó decir eso para que Eren se tirara encima de Levi con felicidad al obtener respuesta. El de pelo negro no protestó cuando tuvo a su emocionado compañero boca abajo entre sus piernas, con su mentón descansando en el comienzo de sus pectorales. Las manos de Eren sostenían los apuntes y los ejercicios con los que debía de practicar.

Levi les echó un ojo, mientras su mejor amigo esperaba paciente apoyado en su pecho. No era una sensación desagradable, al contrario, con ese frío era lindo tener el calor humano de alguien más junto a él.

— ¿No es frustrante cuando sabes que sabes algo pero no puedes recordar exactamente como era y tampoco explicarlo? — Renegó, dejando las hojas a un lado—. Creo que puedo ayudarte, pero tú no tienes ningún libro y el mío ya no abarca ese tema.

— ¿Biblioteca? — propuso, levantándose un poco. Aunque hiciera un frío de mierda, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para poder sacarse de una vez por toda esa materia que ya había rendido dos veces. Levi suspiró, pero al final terminó aceptando la propuesta. Moverse un poco les ayudaría, además, hacían unos riquísimos crepes en una cafetería cerca de la biblioteca—. Y pasaremos por esa cafetería que tiene los crepes esos con fruta y crema, y los hacen en el momento y tibios.

Sonrió por la transmisión del pensamiento.

-x-

Levi estaba ayudando a Eren en lo que podía, pero entre que su compañero no era la persona más brillante y él no tenía mucha paciencia ni capacidad para enseñar, no avanzaban demasiado. Al final, habían terminado encontrando un libro sobre historia antigua y lo estaban leyendo con interés, recordando sus momentos de secundaria. No pasó mucho hasta que Eren también tomó un libro de Biología para contarle apasionadamente sobre ciertas cosas del cuerpo humano.

— ¿Sabes? Mi padre es médico. — comentó el castaño, intrigando a Levi. Nunca había mencionado nada de su padre—. Mi mamá lo corrió de casa cuando yo era pequeño porque se había enterado de que tenía una ex mujer y otro hijo, del cual nunca le había contado nada. Al final lo perdonó, pero no siguen juntos. De todas maneras casi siempre lo veo, también a mi hermanastro.

—Creo que mi madre hubiera hecho lo mismo. — lanzó una risita, imaginándose a su mamá confrontando a un hombre que le mintió. Ella era pequeña y muy amorosa —melosa, con él—, pero como decía el dicho, los peores venenos vienen en envases pequeños.

—Mi hermanastro quiere siempre llevarle la contra a mi papá, no lo quiere mucho, supongo que es por los años de abandono, pero aunque mi padre volvió luego de cuatro años de ausencia y trató de enmendar las cosas nunca lo aceptó de nuevo. Zeke estudió política, todo lo que mi padre odia. — Rió livianamente, mirando el libro de biología con cariño—. Yo siempre admiré lo que hacía mi papá, más allá de su vida personal. Es un médico y salva personas, desde pequeño quise hacer lo mismo.

—Bueno, yo no tengo hermanos. — Se encogió de hombros—. O quizás sí, quién sabe. Nunca conocí a mi padre, si es que se le puede llamar así. Mi madre quedó embarazada y el otro no se hizo cargo. Lo único que sé de él son las palabras que le dedica mi tío, y no son nada bonitas.

— ¿No lo extrañas? — preguntó, interesado por la vida de su compañero.

—No se puede extrañar a alguien que nunca conociste, creo. — se limpió las uñas, tratando de disimular las emociones que salían a flote. No solía tratar ese tema con muchas personas, pero Eren era… Eren era especial—. Aprendí a pescar, conducir, besar, conquistar chicas y a pegar puñetazos ¿Verdad? Nunca lo necesité ni lo necesito. Si se quiso ir… bueno… supongo que se lo perdió.

Su compañero solo atinó a acercarse y abrazarlo por los hombros, pero después no se contuvo y le dio un fuerte apretón, enredando sus brazos alrededor del torso de Levi. A la mierda su apariencia masculina y de machos, quería abrazar a Levi. Abrazarlo era lo correcto después de lo que le había contado ¿Verdad? Supo que era cierto cuando fue correspondido.

Cortaron el contacto con una amistosa palmada en la espalda. Hicieron algún chiste bobo sobre que se habían enmariconado por un segundo y volvieron a sus libros. Eren le explicaba con mucho entusiasmo sobre las distintas células del sistema inmunológico y cómo actuaba este, además de las diferencias entre virus y bacterias.

—Disculpen. — una chica se les acercó, con una sonrisa. Era bonita, muy bonita. Pelo castaño algo largo, amables ojos café almendrados y un par de lindos y tersos labios— ¿Están saliendo?

— ¿Ha? — Levi fue el primero en reaccionar, con una cara de muerte.

—No estamos saliendo. — respondió Eren, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión hostil. Al final, la chica se fue— ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta gente?

—No lo sé. — contestó, acercándose un poco más a su compañero para ver bien el libro.

-x-

—Hermano. — llamó el castaño. Levi hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, indicando que le prestaba atención—. Mañana se hará un año que vivo aquí, y es viernes. Qué dices ¿Salimos a festejar?

—No estaría mal. — Aceptó, bajando su libro para prestar mejor atención — ¿Salimos a bailar? Quizás conseguir alguna chica. Y también podrí- . — fue cortado por el sonido de su celular sonando. Lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y miró quién era—. ¿Matilde? Si… ¿En serio? — su tono de voz sonaba cansado — bueno, bueno…

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó una vez hubo cortado.

—Hay una reunión de vecinos del edificio abajo, quieren que estemos la mayoría posible ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Uh ¿Seguro? ¿Es ahora mismo? — como sola respuesta tuvo a un enojado Levi levantándose de su lugar, yendo a buscar su campera para tener algo de abrigo. Aunque era en el edificio mismo, la sala de juntas tenía una calefacción de mierda, y como era invierno prefería prevenir antes que lamentar.

Bajaron las escaleras al trote, bromeando y empujándose juguetonamente mientras se insultaban. Quizás era una conducta infantil, quizás ya estaban algo grandes, pero no podían ayudarlo. Estaba dentro suyo. Quizás tenía que ver con que eran unos reverendos niños de mami.

Abrieron la puerta, quedando en el silencio cuando todos sus vecinos se voltearon a verlos. Era tarde, evidentemente, y habían interrumpido al jefe de la junta. Levi ni siquiera tenía puta idea de quién era o dónde vivía. No asistía casi nunca a las juntas vecinales debido a que, en general, las cosas que discutían no le interesaban. No era que no le interesara el estado del edificio o la información sobre los pagos o posibles aumentos, pero es que se la pasaban comiendo bizcochos —cosa que no le disgustaba— y charlando sobre los chusmeríos de los vecinos ausentes a la reunión. Quién sabe qué habrían dicho de él.

Una vez había escuchado a la señora Agnes, la más chismosa y que entraba perfectamente en su categoría de "vieja chota", hablar desde el balcón debajo del suyo. Antes, cuando vivía con Petra, ella solía asistir a las reuniones. Incluso a veces preparaba de sus deliciosos muffins de coco con dulce de leche, de los cuales le dejaba dos para después irse. Pero ¿Ahora? Él era un misterio para ese rejunte de vecinos, y debían de inventar todo tipo de cosas.

Como que, por ejemplo, su nuevo compañero era un amante. La señora incluso había dicho con escándalo que los había escuchado gemir. Vaya creadora de rumores falsos.

Carraspeó y guio a Eren hasta un par de sillas libres. Cuando tomaron lugar el hombre siguió hablando de cómo podían colaborar entre todos para cambiar las luces del pasillo y arreglar la cerradura de la entrada, que estaba algo vieja e incluso algunas veces tenías que hacer movimientos raros con la llave para poder abrirla.

Una chica al lado de Levi le habló, saludándolo amistosamente. Él le devolvió el saludo, era muy educado, pero que la chica le perdonara cuando decía que era… fea. No muy fea, claro está, pero realmente no era su tipo. Además, estaba algo sudada —cosa que le asqueaba— y se veía que no cuidaba mucho su pelo, porque se le veía grasiento.

La incomodidad llegó cuando ella empezó a coquetear con él. Trataba de rechazarla de la manera más amable posible, pero estaba empezando a desesperarse. No paraba de insinuársele y preguntarle todo tipo de cosas, como qué estudiaba, de qué trabajaba y qué había pasado con la chica que vivía con él.

Miró a su compañero, algo desesperado. Le habló moviendo los labios, pidiéndole ayuda. Eren le respondió de la misma manera.

— ¡Oh! Ustedes viven juntos ¿No? — preguntó, con una sonrisita chueca que dejaba ver sus dientes bastante amarillos. Eren terminó tomando una medida desesperada, todo fuera por salvar a Levi de la chica pesada. Pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su compañero —cosa fácil y cómoda ya que era un poco más bajito que él— y le respondió a la chica.

—Sí, y agradecería que dejaras de coquetearle a mi novio, por favor. Soy bastante celoso.

Justo en el momento que dijo eso, toda la sala había quedado en silencio. La chica se disculpó apenada y volvió a su asiento, mientras Levi se giraba hacia él, indeciso si molerlo a golpes o agradecerle por sacarlo de la mierda de situación.

-x-

Se acomodó su campera de cuero y se ajustó el cinturón, sintiendo cómo Eren entraba por el umbral de su puerta. Se giró a verlo, la verdad es que estaba espléndido. No era un atuendo demasiado elaborado, eran tan solo un par de jeans claros algo gastados y una camiseta blanca con cuello en V que le quedaba espectacular, pero lucía todo.

— ¿Listo bro? —preguntó Eren, poniéndose una chaqueta café y dejando sus llaves ahí. Volvió al living, seguido por Levi, en busca de su celular.

Cuando llegaron al bar los recibieron las fuertes luces de colores y el característico aroma a alcohol y sudor. Fueron a la barra, pidiendo un par de cervezas a la vez que echaban una mirada al lugar. Ambos sonrieron y se miraron con complicidad cuando notaron que, en efecto, esa noche había muchas chicas muy bonitas por todo el lugar, esperaban poder ligar con alguna.

Pero empezaron a frustrarse cuando no les prestaban atención, y eso que sabían muy bien que estaban despampanantes, pero simplemente no lo entendían. Suspiraron, dándole un trago a su bebida.

Entonces, notaron algo muy curioso. Había un grupo de chicas rodeando a un hombre, y cuando se acercaron disimuladamente para saber qué pasaba, resultó que el tipo era gay, y todas esas chicas le estaban proponiendo demostrarle lo que una mujer podía ofrecerle, o que les diera una segunda oportunidad, que quizás simplemente había tenido malas experiencias.

Bingo, pensaron. Actuarían como gays, dirían que eran pareja y muchas de esas chicas se les acercarían para proponerles tener sexo con ellos en son de llevarlos al lado bueno. No tuvieron que discutirlo mucho, el brazo de Levi se enredó en la cadera de Eren y este puso el propio en los hombros de su compañero.

De vez en cuando, para hacerlo más realista, Eren se agachaba un poco y le susurraba tonterías en el oído a Levi, que reía divertido por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

La primera chica se les acercó, y por dentro cantaron victoria. De todas maneras, no debían babearse encima de ella o romperían la imagen de que eran una linda y estable pareja gay.

No se sentía tan mal tener los fuertes y firmes brazos de otra persona rodeándolos, dándoles ese extraño sentimiento de protección y seguridad.

—Hacen muy linda pareja. — les comentó la chica. Se les borraron la sonrisa.

Al final de la noche, terminaron volviendo al departamento. Suspiraron con cansancio y frustración, aunque después de todo se habían divertido entre ellos y bailando de vez en cuando con alguna que otra chica. Solo habían conseguido cumplidos sobre lo lindos que eran como pareja y la insinuación del tipo gay que les propuso un trío.

Se miraron en el espejo, y sin decir nada, enredaron sus brazos de la misma manera que estaban en el bar. Levi levantó las cejas.

—La verdad… nos vemos bien. Y gays.

—Gaaaaaaaaaays.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Cada vez más putos estos dos.

Besucones a **RivaiFem T.A, Yaoi'BLYFF, Kellyrv09, InnaRotten, Scar1131, TarajaeAlqamar, RyuLee12, ChibiGoreItaly, Gusanito-Senpai, Ola-Chan, , Nanao Himura, Charly Land, Erelli, Pandirafa, la hermosa VientoyHielo, Sumire Crazzy Murasaki, Beicon-MagicBL, Scc Ccu, , DestinyEnemy, IngridAstrid, ConnieHeichou y Zenakou** que dejaron sus hermosos reviews. También abrazos a los que dejaron sus favs y follow.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	15. Infiltrada

**¡Buenas noches, hermosas lectoras!**

 **Nos encontramos de nuevo en la actualización.**

 **Les advierto de antemano que en este capítulo empieza el pequeño arco dramático que va a tener la historia. No se preocupen, después de la tormenta sale el sol, porque es lo que va a dar pie para que Eren y Levi profundicen aún más su relación.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Eren, en cierto modo, estaba preocupado por Nugget.

El gato era un ejemplar bastante… peculiar. Con sus ojos bizcos y su problema de audición era todo un tema su convivencia con el felino en la casa. No solo eso, sino que era extremadamente sigiloso. Algunas veces se olvidaba de que existía, y le agarraban mini ataques cardíacos cuando de repente le saltaba en la cara.

Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Su madre, luego de que se fuera aquella vez de cuidarlo — luchando hasta el final por llevarse la licuadora—, le había comentado que sería mejor que llevara al gato al veterinario, que seguramente necesitaría sus vacunas, desparasitantes y otro tipos de cuidados para su higiene y bienestar, como cortarle las uñas.

Eren no entendía mucho de gatos, a decir verdad, él era más de los perros. Así que, si, estaba acostumbrado a llevar a los animales al veterinario y ver sus caritas desesperadas cuando aceptaban el destino de que iban a tener que ponerse las vacunas. Incluso se había vuelto inmune a los comúnmente efectivos ojos de cachorrito mojado. Pero, por más absurdo que sonara, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza que a los gatos también se los debía vacunar y cuidar.

Nugget era tan independiente que hasta se iba del departamento por días y luego volvía a entrar por quién-sabe-donde.

Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras se acomodaba el pañuelo rosa en su cabello, era mejor cuidarlo del polvo que sacudía. Se rió al recordar la cara de Levi cuando le mencionó que en realidad no elimina la suciedad, solo la mueve de lugar. Ahora tenía que "mover de lugar la suciedad" hasta que no hubiera ni una mota, por palabras de su mejor amigo.

El susodicho bajó la revista de limpieza que revisaba con casi obsesiva atención, mirando cómo su compañero desarrollaba la actividad. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos grises bajaron por esa espalda fuerte a ese redondo y lindo culo que tenía. Se preguntaba si sería del mismo color acaramelado como el resto de la piel, o algo más claro por nunca ser tocado por el sol. Chequeó sus brazos, fuertes, tonificados, la única diferencia con los suyos era que esos eran morenos y los de él tenían un par de tatuajes.

—Oye, Cenicienta — llamó, obteniendo la atención de Eren. Estaba molesto por el apodo que había usado, pero no se arrepentía—. ¿Tu culo es igual de moreno que el resto de tu cuerpo o es más claro porque nunca le da el sol?

Eren pareció pensarlo. Incluso, abrió sus ojos como si le hubiera hecho la pregunta del millón y puso una mano en su mentón. Luego lo miró como si tuviera un ojo en la frente.

—Nunca lo había chequeado, bro. No suelo mirarme mucho el pan dulce. — no pasó mucho para que se sacara los guantes de goma y se bajara un poco el sweatpant que tenía puesto, junto a los calzoncillos blancos. Puso su antebrazo junto a su nalga derecha—. ¿Y? Yo no veo desde aquí.

—Pues son del mismo color — respondió, sorprendido. Se acercó un poco, comprobando que el brazo moreno era igual de tostadito que su culo—. ¿Acaso te bronceas el trasero?

— ¿Qué? Claro que no. —antes de que se cubriera de nuevo, Levi alcanzó a darle un pellizcón a la firme carne— ¡Oye! No tan fuerte, eso me dolió.

—No hubiera dolido si no me hubieras sometido a la presión de tener que pellizcarlo antes de que lo cubrieras.

—Por lo menos pide permiso — farfulló, subiéndose un poco más el pantalón. Pero eso solo hizo que la tela se marcara en sus redondos atributos y una coqueta línea entre sus nalgas hiciera aparición. Levi levantó las cejas. Realmente tenía un buen culo, sobre todo para ser un hombre—. ¡Deja de mirarme el culo! Me haces sentir incómodo, es muy gay.

—Lo siento, lo siento — se disculpó, yendo a sentarse al sofá incómodo. Pero, aunque trató, no logró concentrarse en su revista de nuevo. Su compañero era demasiado distrayente y no encontraba la razón o el por qué. La ropa que estaba usando, aunque era algo cotidiano e incluso lo había visto en bolas, en ese momento atraía su vista como un imán.

Quizás quería culpar a la ropa para no admitir que era el cuerpo debajo de ella.

Lo vio bajar del banquito donde estaba parado, suspirando con alivio mientras se sacaba el ridículo pañuelo de sus cabellos chocolate. Por fin había terminado. Lo había mandado a "mover la suciedad" de toda la casa, incluida su propia habitación, en la cual lo había vigilado como un halcón para que lo hiciera correctamente. No dejaría que moviera la suciedad de la manera incorrecta.

— ¿Estoy libre de mis labores, madrastra malvada? — se quitó su camiseta, había entrado en calor dentro de su faena de limpieza. Levi, sin embargo, estaba con un cómodo sweater que por lo feo y poco sexy que era seguro se lo había dado su madre. Uno color marrón con cuello de tortuga y extraños diseños.

—Seguro, ya puedes ir a ponerte tu vestido e ir a buscar a tu príncipe para bailar toda la noche — se burló, pasando de página. Rió cuando recibió un golpecito en su costado. Hacer enojar a su compañero era extremadamente divertido—. Bien que te gustaría ¿Eh, maricón?

— ¿Maricón, me dices? Si recién tenías tus ojos tan pegados a mi culo que casi los sentía — acusó—. ¿Acaso quieres algo más que una amistad, picarón? — acarició sugestivamente el muslo de su compañero, para después acercársele en broma.

Pero Levi no pudo explicar lo que sintió.

Era una mezcla de aversión pero a la vez el picante gusto. Aversión, puesto que era un hombre el que tenía encima haciéndole propuestas indecentes, pero chocaba con el súbito golpeteo que había tomado su corazón. A su vez, su cerebro le decía "Oye, este tipo tiene pene, como tú ¿No deberías sacártelo de encima?" pero su cuerpo se había tornado caliente.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Eren, al parecer, tenía una crisis similar. Sin decir nada se separó de él lentamente, volviendo a su posición original y carraspeando incómodo.

—Lo siento… por eso de recién… jaja ¿Qué gays, no?

—Si… — asintió con una sonrisa incómoda, tratando de salir de la situación de mierda. Suspiró ¿Por qué las cosas se habían vuelto de esa manera?

Nugget se acercó y comenzó a mirar el sillón. Eren y Levi lo miraron, dándole ánimos y apoyándole con cosas como que lo iba a lograr, que él podía. Sin embargo, Nugget al saltar se chocó, por muy poco, contra el almohadón del sofá. Levi lo tomó del suelo, donde todavía estaba confundido, y lo acomodó entre medio de ellos dos.

El minino se hizo una bolita peluda y comenzó a ronronear, intercalando su mirada aburrida de uno al otro. Aceptaba con gusto cada uno de sus mimos y tratos amorosos.

— ¡Levi! Por cierto ¿Qué tal si te sacas ese horrible y poco sexy sweater, te pones lindo y me acompañas a llevar a Nugget al veterinario?

—No me veré lindo, me veré hermoso — Dijo, levantándose y sacándole una sonrisa a su compañero—. Pero tú también cámbiate, que no quiero ir por la calle con un stripper detrás.

-x-

Luego de ponerse hermosos, tal como habían acordado, tomaron una caja para gatos que Eren había prestada previamente al veterinario y metieron a Nugget adentro, el cual no estuvo muy de acuerdo… por no decir que no dejaba de bufar y hacer sonidos hostiles a sus dueños, que habían terminado ignorándolo.

Llegaron a la clínica, donde una linda y amable chica rubia les pidió que tomaran asiento mientras llamaba a la doctora Suzanne para que examinara al gato. Se sentaron juntos, dejando la caja en una silla vacía al lado suyo. Ambos miraron al felino.

—Mejor cerremos las puertas de las habitaciones esta noche, tengo la sensación de que va a asesinarnos. — propuso Eren.

—Concuerdo completamente con la moción. — trató de acercar su dedo a la jaula, pero una furiosa zarpa evitó que llegara a la reja. Decidieron dejar a Nugget tranquilo mientras esperaban a la doctora.

Cuando ella llegó, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro moreno de cabellos negros, les dijo que no se preocuparan, que ella se encargaría de Nugget con todo el amor del mundo, así que no era necesario que ellos estuvieran mientras lo vacunaban.

Se quedaron ahí, sentados, abrazándose a sí mismos puesto que la calefacción del lugar estaba rota. La recepcionista se encargaba de sus propias cosas, y se sobresaltaron cuando detrás de la puerta que dirigía a la sala de revisiones se escuchó unos gritos y maullidos furiosos, casi poseídos.

Luego de unos minutos salió la doctora con una sonrisa calma y el gato dentro de la jaula, con una cara digna de competencia con Grumpy Cat. De vez en cuando bufaba y atacaba furioso los barrotes, pero la veterinaria no parecía inmutarse, ni tampoco tener algún tipo de rasguño. Había dominado completamente a la bestia.

—Bueno, chicos, ya está. Nugget está lista para irse a casa, sana y salva.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó Eren, tomando la caja.

— ¿Lista…?

La doctora los miró con confusión.

—Sí, es una hermosa gatita.

Ambos miraron la caja de mascotas como si fuera algún tipo de artefacto extraterrestre, para después encontrar sus ojos.

¡Habían tenido una infiltrada hembra en su cueva de hombres! ¡Todo ese tiempo!

-x-

Cuando llegaron a casa y liberaron a Nugget, ella inmediatamente les bufó con ira y se fue corriendo por ahí. Se miraron entre ellos, confundidos ¿Cómo es que no habían notado que no tenía bolas en su peludo culito?

Luego de cenar una rica Pizza que Levi no había tardado en ofrecer por delivery, se sentaron a ver una película. Sin embargo, cuando Nugget apareció en frente suyo, empezaron a prestarle atención a ella. Como siempre, trató de calcular para subirse al sillón, mirándolo fijamente y agachándose de a momentos. Cuando lo logró, la aplaudieron y mimosearon como recompensa.

Más, cuando Eren se levantó para ir a dormir a su cama, se dio cuenta de una pequeña sorpresa. Una sorpresa que venía en forma de charco de meo. En su colchón.

— ¡Nugget! — rugió, pero como era de esperarse, la gata no lo escuchó por su sordera. Levi acudió al grito, mirando con pena la gran mancha amarillenta en sus sábanas.

De un tirón estaban afuera, de un bollo en el lavarropas y de un poco de fuerza bruta el colchón estaba levantado para airearse, pero como la gata no estaba castrada, el olor penetrante les hacía picar la nariz. Sin embargo, cuando fueron decididos a reprender a la minina por su comportamiento, no pudieron hacer nada más que sacarle fotos por su linda posición y pelaje. La gata era fea, muy fea, pero podía ser tierna cuando quería.

Eren ya estaba resignado a dormirse en el sillón cuando escuchó a Levi invitarle a que pasase a su habitación, que antes tenía la puerta cerrada, y no había sufrido estragos de la vengativa gata.

Y en ese momento, su compañero se volvió un ángel ante sus ojos.

-x-

Se despertaron lentamente, calentitos tanto por las sábanas como el calor humano. Eren bostezo, abrazando un poco más a Levi contra sí, sintiendo sus cabellos negros hacer cosquillas en su garganta. Desperezó sus piernas, desenredándolas de las de su compañero en la acción.

Ambos se separaron abruptamente y se miraron con los ojos salidos de las cuencas cuando relacionaron de que despertaron completamente acurrucados, y reaccionaron como si fuera lo más natural. Aún confundidos por el sueño, trataron de buscar explicaciones para darle al contrario.

—Uhh, bueno, los mejores amigos de vez en cuando hacen eso ¿No? — justificó Eren.

—Además, hacía frío. La puta madre. — se acurrucó con las mantas, pero no era suficiente.

No tuvo que decir nada para que Eren se acercara y lo abrazara como antes. Él también enredó sus brazos en la cintura de su compañero.

Y ambos, en silencio, coincidieron en una cosa.

No se sentía mal.

-x-

Tocaron el timbre, y Eren fue a atender.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos claros que parecía bastante molesta. Frunciendo el ceño y apelando a su regla base, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, sin dejar pasar a la extraña. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Hola ¿Puedo ayud…?

— ¿Aquí vive Levi Ackerman? — le interrumpió.

—Sí, pero ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué necesitas con él? — ¿Acaso tendría que hacerse pasar por su novio de nuevo para ahuyentar a la mujer? Debido al alboroto, Levi se acercó desde la cocina, asomándose por la puerta—. Levi ¿La conoces?

—Uh… — él lo pensó, pero ante la cara de molestia de la chica procesó más rápido y recordó—. Si… creo que salimos una vez ¿No? Vinimos aquí… uh… ¿Melanie?

Ella bufó, enojada, pero asintiendo.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó, ofuscada, abriéndose paso entre los dos muchachos. Solo moviendo los labios Eren le cuestionó enojado qué hacía allí, y Levi le trató de responder de la misma manera. Al final terminaron susurrando.

— ¿Cómo que una chica aquí, hermano?

— ¡Fue antes de la regla de no mujeres! Cuando fue la semifinal hace unos meses entre Titanes y Caballeros. Tú no estabas, yo salí, dio la situación para coger y la traje aquí.

Se callaron cuando ella se acercó de nuevo.

—Melanie ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Olvidaste alguna cosa? Digo, como para que volvieras… — el de pelo negro se rascó la nuca. Eren solo se limitó a levantar su vaso de jugo —olvidado en la mesa cuando fue a atender la puerta— y darle un sorbo.

—Si. Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Y después de eso, sacó un test de embarazo positivo de su cartera.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Besos a **RivaiFem T.A, Guest, ChibiGoreItaly, Kellyrv09, KagamineAlcachof, KaizenHeichou, Moncab, Beicon-MagicBL, Destiny Enemy, TarajaeAlqmar, Scc Ccu, Zenakou, LizDe-Chan, scar1311, IngridAstrid, Harumi, CharlyLand y VientoyHielo** por dejar su hermoso review. También a las que dejaron fav y follow.

¡Nos vemos!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	16. Separación

**¡Buenas noches, hermosas lectoras!**

 **Las quiero mucho, no me maten |3**

* * *

Eren y Levi se quedaron helados cuando vieron la prueba de embarazo. El castaño tuvo que hacer fuerza para retener el vaso de jugo, porque por la impresión casi se le caía. Si él había reaccionado así, no se imaginaba lo que sentía su mejor amigo.

Este negó suavemente, dando un paso atrás.

—Es imposible. — murmuró—. Es imposible. Yo siempre uso condón.

—Pues evidentemente se pinchó, cabezota. — espetó, enojada.

Eren no pudo evitar pensar que, más allá de que Melanie tenía su derecho a estar enojada debido a la situación de mierda, las hormonas y todo ese lío; tampoco era suficiente razón para tratar mal a su compañero. Después de todo, era ella la que había caído en el departamento como un trombo y le había tirado la bomba.

No es como si le hubiera dicho que se le cayó un café en la escalera.

—Es imposible. — seguía murmurando, contrariado. Frunció sus labios y sus ojos de acero se clavaron en la mujer—. Es imposible.

—Pues no, no lo es. — Lo enfrentó, dando un paso al frente—. Hazte hombre y realiza que eres responsable de esto también.

— ¡Pero soy infértil! — lanzó, con un tono roto y desesperado.

A Eren le dolió el corazón.

Porque algo dentro suyo se sacudió al escuchar tal tono de voz, tan desamparada y amarga. Pero, por alguna razón, también sabía que esto no se debía al hecho de recibir una bomba del tamaño de "Serás padre", era algo más profundo. Una cicatriz bastante fea. Había dicho esas tres palabras casi con una impotencia retenida, con resignación y dolor.

Sus cejas se curvaron, denotando así una mueca de preocupación.

¿Qué le había pasado?

— ¿Infértil? — hizo una mueca de confusión, pero su mente procesó rápidamente. No se la podía culpar. Era común en la sociedad que los hombres embarazaran a las mujeres y luego no se hicieran cargo, por lo cual llevaba todo tipo de armas para hacer que el tipo con el que se había acostado asumiera su responsabilidad. No caería en ninguno de sus trucos o atajos para escaparse— ¿Tienes papeles que lo corroboren?

Levi titubeó, como todavía shockeado por la situación.

—No, no los tengo… pero…

— Escúchame, Levi. — Ella dio un paso adelante, poniéndole el Evatest positivo en las manos—. No espero que te cases conmigo, tampoco espero que seas mi pareja de toda la vida, pero tengo un niño creciendo en mi interior, y es tuyo. Lo único que pido es que me ayudes a sobrellevar el embarazo y si luego no me quieres ver la cara nunca más, solo pagar la manutención del niño.

El de pelo negro se quedó callado, tratando de asimilar toda la situación. Eren se pasó una mano por el rostro, incómodo. ¿Levi? ¿Papá? Sonaba tan extraño poner esas dos palabras juntas en una misma oración. No es que su mejor amigo fuera irresponsable, al contrario, pero quizás era la edad lo que le daba esa apariencia sin ningún potencial de material de padre.

—Uh… Melanie ¿Cierto? — Eren interrumpió el incómodo silencio que se había generado en el lugar. Consiguió la atención de la muchacha, que poseía un sedoso cabello castaño y un par de lindos y almendrados ojos color avellana—. Puedes… ¿Puedes darle… darnos un momento para asimilarlo y charlarlo? Es una noticia algo fuerte ¿No crees? Solo unos minutos para hablar solos.

Más allá de la apariencia dulce de la chica, en ese momento tenía un semblante bastante serio, lo cual le enviaba algunos escalofríos por la columna. No parecía estar de humor, ni tampoco querer aceptar su propuesta, más a regañadientes tomó su bolso y le indicó que iría a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba a la farmacia.

Sin decir muchas palabras, tomó la mano de su compañero y lentamente lo guió a sentarse en el sofá. Suspiró, agarrándose la cabeza, sin saber que decir ¿Debería consolarlo? Pero ¿Consolarlo de qué? No es como si un bebé fuera una tragedia, tampoco, ni algo que fuese a arruinar su vida. Pero debía de decir algo ¿Verdad?

—Yo… yo pensé que era infértil. —Dijo su compañero en un hilito de voz—. No lo comprendo, porque aunque yo creyera eso, de todas maneras siempre usaba condón para prevenir enfermedades.

—Pero ¿Por qué creías que eras infértil, hermano? Si nunca hiciste una comprobación ni nada…

Eren quiso seguir preguntando, pero la mirada que le lanzó Levi, completamente rota y herida, le hizo cerrar los labios. Su compañero suspiró, encorvándose un poco. Estaba en una posición tan derrotada; de un momento a otro se veía como si no hubiera dormido en tres días.

—No quiero hablar de eso — murmuró. Luego miró al frente, con sus hermosos ojos grises cristalizados analizando la nada. Luego de un minuto donde Eren se dedicó a admirar su perfil, que aunque lleno de tristeza se le hacía poéticamente precioso, tomó aire y soltó: — Voy a hacerme cargo, Eren.

Estiró su mano para acariciar la espalda del de pelo negro con cariño. No se sorprendió que tomara esa decisión, y dentro suyo lo admiró.

No todos estaban dispuestos a renunciar a una parte de su vida de solteros universitarios para hacerse cargo de una mujer embarazada y luego de un crío.

—No… no voy a dejar que crezca sin un padre. No quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo. Aunque… eso mismo es lo que me da miedo ¿Sabes? — el de ojos verdes se acercó y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte. Quería hacerle saber que él estaba justo ahí.

— ¿Por qué te daría miedo? — murmuró con voz suave, apoyando su cabeza en la de su mejor amigo. Quizás en otra situación se reirían y dirían que les había agarrado lo gay, pero no era el momento. Además, al no interrumpir la acción, se dio cuenta de algo.

Se sentía extremadamente lindo estar así con él. Con Levi.

—Porque yo nunca tuve un padre, Eren. — la primera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, más fue la única— ¿Cómo mierda voy a saber criar un pendejo si ni tuve la experiencia de hijo? ¿Y si hago algo mal? No lo sé, hermano, me preocupa ¿Sabes? Si tuviera un hijo… cuando tenga un hijo… — se corrigió—. Quiero criarlo bien… no quiero cometer estupideces, pero no puedo dejar de tener este profundo miedo de que lo voy a hacer. Estoy completamente aterrado.

—Vamos, hermano. — Alentó, abrazándolo un poco más—. Yo creo que serás un padre fantástico.

—No digas eso solo para hacerme sentir mejor…

—No lo digo por eso, pedazo de imbécil. — Levi lo miró feo por el apodo. Eren dentro suyo festejó. Por lo menos había logrado sacarlo, aunque fuese por un segundo, de esa burbuja depresiva que le estaba consumiendo—. Eres muy responsable, y aunque a veces te haces el idiota también eres muy inteligente y capaz. No lo sé, yo te imagino enseñándole a un niño a tirar una pelota o haciéndole trenzas a una niña. Y sé que ser padre no se trata solo de eso, por supuesto que lo sé. Pero nadie nace sabiendo todo, y creo que podrías aprender muy bien.

Levi sonrió un poquito, sin saber dónde poner sus ojos, hasta que se centró en la mirada verdosa de su compañero.

—Anda, además no te hagas. Que aunque te la haces de matón y de "tu hija también me llama papi" por dentro eres suave como vellón de oveja. Pareces rudo pero te preocupas por los demás y su bienestar. Aunque, obviamente, una cosa no cancela la otra. Eres rudo y eres suave, eso es increíble, hermano.

Levi rió ante eso, asintiendo un poco y secándose los ojos.

Sintieron la puerta ser tocada adelante.

—Mira, tienes que charlar bien con ella también ¿Si? — Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda—. Yo iré a correr un rato, hace días que no salgo.

Se levantó, dispuesto a ir a su habitación en busca de ropa de deporte y un par de audífonos.

—Eren. — se detuvo ante la mención de su nombre, dándose vuelta. Levi le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas de las lindas y sinceras que le iluminan sus ojos, y le habló con todo el sentimiento del mundo—. Gracias…

Su corazón se estremeció.

—De nada, bro. Aquí estoy.

-x-

Cuando Eren volvió, se encontró con las cosas dadas un poquito vuelta.

Está bien que estaba completamente dispuesto a adaptarse a la nueva etapa que tenía su mejor amigo, y que le afectaba a él de una manera u otra. Pero cuando vio una gran valija color rosa en la puerta de entrada levantó una ceja. Melanie estaba limándose las uñas en el sillón, con su par de pantuflas de monstruo en sus pies de pedicura.

Se había ganado un lugar en su lista negra.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntó, tratando de sacar una sonrisa de algún lado. Movió con un pie el gran bolso del suelo, justo al lado de la maleta, pero que estaba inconvenientemente en medio de todo.

—Oh, son mis cosas. — respondió ella sin dar mucha explicación, más concentrada en su manicura y el programa de _Vestido de Novia_ de Discovery Home and Health. Eso no podía traer nada bueno ¿Verdad? Que a esa loca no se le ocurriera el delirio de que si estaba preñada de su compañero debían casarse. Por supuesto que no, no lo permitiría.

— ¿Tus cosas? ¿Para qué necesitas tus cosas? — preguntó, esperando que la respuesta que le diera no fuese la que esperaba.

—Me mudaré aquí. — respondió ella con simpleza, acariciando sus piernas, sintiendo la suavidad de estas al estar recién depiladas.

— ¿Mudarte aquí? Pero solo tenemos dos camas. — abogó, con el ceño fruncido. Dos camas, y encima una por el momento estaba deshabilitada, puesto que Nugget le había meado el colchón. Él estaba durmiendo con Levi por el momento, aunque casi todas las noches terminaban en posiciones algo gays para su gusto, como acurrucados o cosas así.

—Pues Levi tiene una cama doble. — dijo ella, levantando una ceja.

Eren sintió furia.

Una furia primitiva, una furia que no entendía, puesto que eso era lo lógico ¿Verdad? Que ella, si se mudaba, dormiría con el hombre que la embarazó ante la ausencia de camas.

Pero le molestó. Vaya que le molestó. Y se molestó más consigo mismo al no comprender la razón y proveniencia de su enojo.

Apretó los labios, conteniendo la verborragia que pujaba por salir. En demasiado poco tiempo, tan solo los minutos cuando le abrió la puerta y esos que habían transcurrido desde que él mismo entró por ella; habían sido suficientes para que la mujer se ganara un puesto muy bajo en su lista. Porque pequeñas actitudes, como no prestar atención a preguntas, dejar sus cosas tiradas en el medio y haber tomado sus pertenencias eran cosas que él no perdonaba.

—Eren. — llamó Levi desde un costado, la puerta de la cocina. Suspiró, tratando de sacarse con el aire todos esos sentimientos negativos, y le prestó atención. Caminó hasta la cocina con él, esperando por explicaciones. Su compañero se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Lamento que llegaras y las cosas estuvieran medio dadas vuelta…

— ¡Solo una hora! ¡Y ella ya está viviendo aquí, tirada en el sillón, usando DirecTV y usando MIS pantuflas!

—Sí, está bien, lo siento… — se disculpó, con un semblante cansado. Cúlpese a su convivencia el que supiera leer tan bien sus expresiones, pero apostaba a que habían discutido bastante con Melanie como para que Levi estuviera así de drenado.

-x-

Ya había pasado una semana, y Eren estaba por las pelotas.

No solamente se había instalado en el sillón que le quedaba corto, con una mantita que no alcanzaba a cubrirle los pies y un frío de mierda al estar al lado de la ventana; sino que Melanie era realmente insufrible.

De repente su cueva de hombres había vuelto a ser sus vidas pasadas con novias controladoras. Ya no tenían ni libertad ni su propio espacio, puesto que a ella no le gustaba mucho que las puertas estuvieran cerradas ¡Ya ni una buena paja se podía hacer!

Además, tampoco podían dejar un buzo hecho un bollo en el sofá que ella les gritaba y les recriminaba. Les trataba de idiotas cuando no sabían hacer algo con respecto al cuidado de la casa —Levi le había callado el hocico en la limpieza, pero en la cocina siempre recibían reprimendas—, y, además, se las daba de aires de reina puesto que estaba embarazada.

Básicamente, Melanie estaba siendo mujer. El estereotipo de mujer, ese de la novia pesada que quiere que todo esté perfecto, ese que ambos odiaban y agradecían haber dejado atrás para pasar a una vida de hombres en todo su esplendor. Con sus cervezas, su porno, su fútbol, sus cigarrillos, su gata, sus meadas con puerta abierta y sus andares con poca ropa por el departamento.

Los buenos tiempos se habían ido, y Eren los recordaba con melancolía mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Nugget en el sillón. Miró a la gatita, que por momentos le parecía tan pequeñita y escuálida que tenía miedo de que al acariciarla se rompiera. Ella estiró sus patas en medio del sueño y comenzó a emitir su característico ronroneo extraño y ronco, pero que había encantado a los dos hombres. Rió, por momentos parecían extraños ruidos alienígenas o de motores.

Apreció a la minina. Era fea, y ya lo habían dicho. Tenía todo lo que un gato podía tener mal: Era bizca, tenía una oreja lastimada, estaba medio sorda y su cola estaba torcida de nacimiento, generando así un signo de pregunta constante.

Le sonrió. Porque aunque era fea y llena de errores, a su vez era hermosa y especial.

Nugget era la verdadera reina de la casa, no esa suripanta usurpadora de pantuflas y camas de mejores amigos.

De la nada le bostezó en la cara, haciendo que su rostro se contrajera en puro asco por el aliento de muerto.

Una última caricia y ya estaba de pie yendo a la cocina. Al entrar, se encontró con que su licuadora había sido usada, ya que la jarra de vidrio templado estaba para lavar. Pero cuando se acercó para usarla y hacerse un licuado de banana con canela —ya no le importaban los comentarios de su compañero con respecto a la fruta— se dio cuenta de que en el fondo, entre las cuchillas, no estaba bien limpio. No se imaginaba a Levi dejando una sola mota de comida en algún lado, menos en su amado electrodoméstico. Justo cuando la iba a llamar, la reina de roma apareció por la puerta.

—Melanie ¿Usaste mi licuadora? — ella dejó el vaso de licuado en el fregadero y lo comenzó a lavar —. No tengo problema en que la uses, al contrario, está para eso. Pero por favor, límpiala bien ¿Si? Si no lo haces las cuchillas perderán su filo y ya no servirá.

—Vale, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez ¿Si? — Ella le sonrió con suavidad, y Eren le correspondió. Mientras picaba la fruta y ella lavaba, surgió conversación—. Y Eren… ¿Tienes algún otro lugar donde vivir?

Esa pregunta lo descolocó, puesto que no se la esperaba y no le encontraba sentido. La miró por una milésima, confundido, para después echarle algunas cucharadas de azúcar a su brebaje.

—No, no lo tengo, pero no lo necesito, si ya vivo aquí — respondió, con toda la lógica del mundo. Puso la tapa al electrodoméstico y lo puso en marcha.

—Oh, bueno, yo lo decía porque el bebé va a necesitar una habitación.

Eren se quedó helado mientras ella salía, y esperaba haber escuchado mal.

Más le valía a ella que él hubiera escuchado mal.

-x-

Tres semanas de convivencia. Melanie tenía una pequeña lomita en su vientre, prueba de que no estaba mintiendo. Eren se enojaba consigo mismo por momentos, su madre le reprendería si supiera que siempre anda pensando y esperando lo peor de una persona, pero no podía evitarlo. Y más le molestaba el no saber por qué su actitud tan estúpida.

Estaba sentado en el silloncito pequeño a un lado del sofá, completamente enojado. El día anterior se había perdido de un partido de Los Titanes porque a la suripanta esa no le gustaba el fútbol, y cuando comenzó a discutirle el por qué él también tenía derecho a ver la televisión y cambiar un poco los canales estúpidos que ella veía todo el maldito día; se echó a llorar y a decir que la estresaba y que el estrés era malo para el embarazo.

Al final, y con la intervención de Levi, ella había terminado ganando.

Cerró los ojos y buscó control cuando la escuchó charlar con sus amigas, invitándolas a que se sentaran. Pero no, él no se movería de su lugar.

Cuando la suripanta y su coro de idiotas llegaron — no es que las juzgara a primera vista, ya las conocía—, le enviaron miradas para echarlo, pero él no movió ni una pestaña. Estaba muy entretenido jugando Geometry Dash como para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, lo que captó su atención y lo cabreó, fue cuando una de las manos de esas mujeres tomó a Nugget, cómodamente acurrucada y dormida en el sofá, para lanzarla al suelo sin cuidado.

— ¡Hey! — Llamó la atención, con un tono severo y el ceño fruncido—. Un poco más de respeto, es un animal, no una bolsa de basura que puedes lanzar así como así.

—Vamos, no es para tanto. — Melanie rodó los ojos. Él solo trató de concentrarse en su juego—. Ugh, aunque la verdad me da mucha alergia.

—Además es muy fea — concordó una de sus amigas, riéndose.

—Sí, quizás haga que se la lleven a otro lado. — dijo, limándose las uñas.

Eso fue el colmo.

— ¿Perdona? — tres pares de ojos se posaron en él— ¿Acaso estás insinuando que vas a echar a MI gata de MI departamento, la cual estuvo desde antes que tú, solo por un capricho tuyo? ¿Por qué te da "Alergia"? Nunca te vi estornudar ni una mierda, la gata se queda.

— ¡No me respondas así, haces que me estrese! — empezó a lloriquear.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No necesitas de mi ayuda para estresarte sola, imbécil!

Se levantó, completamente cabreado, y cuando se giró para irse se encontró con Levi. Su mejor amigo no tenía buena cara, parecía estar bastante molesto.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? — solicitó el de pelo negro.

Fueron a la habitación de Eren, puesto que en la de Levi había demasiadas cosas debido a la reciente mudanza de Melanie, que todavía no se había dignado a ordenar todas sus cajas y ropa. Ni siquiera se sentaron, solamente se cruzaron de brazos y se miraron a los ojos.

—Mira, Eren… entiendo que esto es algo estresante y que fue un cambio muy rotundo, pero ¿Puedes tener algo más de paciencia?

— ¿Paciencia? Yo tengo paciencia, Levi, pero se me está acabando. — dijo con agresividad, completamente enojado—. Tuve paciencia cuando ella cayó aquí de la nada con todas sus cosas. Tuve paciencia cuando comenzó a cambiar toda nuestra rutina. Tuve paciencia cuando empezó a prohibirnos ciertas cosas porque "la estresan" cuando, a mi parecer, que las putas puertas estén cerradas no es algo estresante. Ayer tuve paciencia cuando me vino como loca porque le cambié el canal donde llevaba viendo el mismo programa hace horas y quise poner el partido de fútbol. Puedo tener paciencia, puedo aceptar que me maltrate un poco a mí, pero no voy a dejar que trate a Nugget como una bolsa de basura y vaya a "hacer que se la lleven" solo porque le da "alergia".

—Eso no es tener puta paciencia, Eren. Melanie está embarazada, tiene miles de hormonas, muchos problemas, muchas cosas con las que lidiar, y encima tú estás atrás haciendo de todo para molestarla o quejándote de las pequeñas cosas que cambia.

— ¿Quejándome de todo? ¿Pequeñas cosas? ¡Quería pintar todo el puto Living de otro color, Levi! Si no le hubiéramos dicho que el departamento es de tu madre, seguramente lo hubiera hecho, o más bien, nos hubiera obligado a hacerlo. Además ¿Es quejarme que esté todo el día como princesa? No me molestaría si estuviera siendo remunerada en su trabajo, pero ni siquiera eso tiene. Quiere comprar sus productos caros y sus cremas raras para prevenir estrías, y tú te partes el lomo para costearlas. Hermano, desde que tienes dos trabajos casi no te veo.

— ¡Bueno, perdóname por hacerme responsable, Eren! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan infantil? — Levantó la voz, haciendo que el castaño retrocediera— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Te estás quejando porque trabajo debido a que me estoy haciendo cargo de una chica a la cual YO embaracé, por si no lo recuerdas. Deja de tratarla como si ella se hubiera embarazado a propósito o fuera una simple enfermedad ¡No se embarazó sola! ¡Yo la puse, ambos no nos cuidamos, lo que sucedió es nuestra culpa! Y no la voy a ignorar o dejar tirada mientras está en una situación así.

— ¡No está inválida, carajo! ¡Puede levantarse a buscar un vaso de agua, no es necesario que nos lo pida todo el tiempo!

— ¡Eso ya es educación, por la mierda, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Es educación, es colaboración, es preocuparse por el contrario! ¿¡Tanto te cuesta mover el culo y llevarle un vaso de agua!? ¡Claro que no! ¡Deja de tener tantas cosas contra ella, porque cuando yo te he pedido desde mi habitación que me lleves una cerveza y estás en la otra punta del departamento, lo has hecho!

— ¡Bien! ¡Defiéndela a ella! ¡Trátame como si yo fuera el único loco que se da cuenta de que se está abusando! — se giró, pasándose una mano por la cara.

—Mira, Eren. — Levi bajó un tono de voz. El que ambos gritaran no iba a ayudar en nada—. A mí también hay ciertas cosas que me molestan. No me atrae que sus amigas estén aquí todo el día o que nos acapare la televisión, tampoco me gusta tener que trabajar en dos empleos, pero yo soy responsable de esto también.

— ¡Oh, vamos, basta de esa mierda! — Dijo exasperado— ¡Basta de esa actitud idiota de "Yo crecí sin mi padre así que debo ser el mejor ejemplo de uno"! Porque me está poniendo enfermo. Una cosa es eso y otra ser su puto esclavo.

Cuando se giró, algo en él se removió al ver la cara de enojo y tristeza de Levi. Tenía los puños apretados y una mirada que auguraba la mismísima muerte.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Yaeger! ¡Estoy harto de andar como mediador entre tú y ella por tus estúpidos berrinches!

— ¡Bien, entonces! — Le gritó, arrancando las sábanas de su cama— ¡Me iré a la mierda, así ya no me tienes que aguantar nunca más!

Acto seguido, tomó su bolso con furia y tiró toda su ropa ahí adentro. Levi solo estaba parado ahí, como queriendo evitar que se fuera, pero a su vez completamente enojado por sus palabras. Terminó saliendo de la habitación, dando un portazo en la suya.

Con lágrimas en los ojos guardó sus pertenencias y fue a la cocina, donde estaba esa harpía.

—Les prepararé un smoothie de fresas y chocolate blanco con extracto de rosas, les va a encan…

Arrancó el enchufe del tomacorriente y sacó la caja debajo de la mesada, guardando su electrodoméstico. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo con su estúpida cara de ofendida, le habló.

—Lo siento, princesa, pero la licuadora es mía. Y tus smoothies son un asco ¿Quién mierda come rosas, maldita subnormal?

Fue a buscar la caja transportadora de mascotas y a la gatita. Nugget estaba durmiendo incómoda en algún rincón de la biblioteca, debido a que los sillones estaban ocupados y los gritos, que aunque no escuchaba completamente percibía, la habían espantado de su camita en la habitación.

—Ven, hermosa. Nos vamos.

La guardó en la caja, afirmó la mochila en su espalda, tomó el bolso con la misma mano que la manija de la valija y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, pero escuchando los pasos apresurados de Levi por alcanzarlo.

Pegó un portazo y se fue.

* * *

¿Ya les dije que las quiero mucho?

Besotes enormes a todos los que me dejaron un hermosísimo review en el capítulo pasado, los leo todos y todos me sacan sonrisas, los guardo en mi cora.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	17. Ataduras Sueltas

**¡Buenos días, hermosas lectoras! Nos volvemos a encontrar en la actualización de esta historia.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, pero entre que el capítulo es largo (¡Más de siete mil palabras!) que tiene varios temas difíciles de escribir y mis propios temas personales (cofcofjugarjuegossernerdysalirdejodaconamigoscofcof) me tardé más de lo normal. Se que muchas de ustedes se quedaron con el corazón en la boca y ansiosas de actualización la vez pasada, además de varias preguntas. Espero que las respuestas les gusten.**

 **Antes que nada, quiero agradecer especialmente ¡Llegamos a más de 300 review! Y no solo eso ¡El capítulo pasado recibió más de 50 review! eso es mucho más de lo que había recibido alguna otra vez en un capítulo ¡Muchas gracias! Aunque ahroa levanté la varilla y van a tener que alcanzar mis expectativas (? naaa, mentira. Aunque no me dejaran ni un comentario estaría conforme por el hecho de que se detuvieron a leer.**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir. Tengo la corazonada de que este capítulo les va a gustar.**

* * *

 **-x- Manly Men -x-**

 **-17-**

 **-x- Ataduras Sueltas -x-**

* * *

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Eren se había ido del departamento, y la verdad, no estaba nada bien.

Había ido a vivir con su madre, que cuando vio que traía la Licuadora bajo el brazo le abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Y aunque sufría bastante viviendo con ella, debido a que no tenía la libertad que le gustaba en el departamento y Carla siempre le pisaba los talones, tampoco estaba tan mal. Había conseguido, por fin, que esa vieja le zurciera las medias.

Pero no era lo mismo. Para nada.

Una vez que le había dado esa pequeña probadita a la libertad, al aire fresco de la soltería y la convivencia con un tipo que era igual a él en varios aspectos, volver a convivir con una mujer —sobre todo una tan controladora como lo era su hermosa madre-, era un martirio. Aunque ella se había sorprendido y le había felicitado cuando le comentó que podía usar el lavarropas y ayudarla en esa tarea, además de que había refinado su arte de limpieza.

Ya sabía que le hacía mal, pero de vez en cuando él iba al barrio donde estaba al departamento a pasear. No hacía mucho, tampoco se acercaba al lindo edificio de departamentos, para nada. Pero gustaba de ir al supermercado o las tiendas que solía frecuentar cuando vivía ahí. Se sentía un novio celópata y también un resentido aferrado al pasado que no sabe dejar ir, pero tampoco podía hacer nada.

Suspiró, sentándose en una banca de una plaza del centro, luego de hacer su ronda por el barrio. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza, no pudiendo quitarse la culpa y la imagen de su compañero de la mente. Le había dicho cosas bastante feas, había juzgado sus acciones que, dentro de todo, eran bastante nobles; y se había ido sin siquiera decir adiós.

Repasando, Levi había actuado de manera muy responsable. Había aceptado que la mujer estaba embarazada de él, sin siquiera cuestionarle si era mentira o si lo estaba engatusando, siendo que no lo podían comprobar debido al alto precio de los tratamientos para confirmar la paternidad de manera prenatal. Pero había algo que hacía ruido, como cuando agitas un electrodoméstico y escuchas ese pequeño pedacito de metal suelto.

Si Levi creía que era infértil, una idea que al parecer tenía dolorosamente arraigada; y además usaba condón ¿Por qué había aceptado tan rápido que era el padre de la criatura? Él era muy analítico en muchas cosas, y Eren sabía que él le hubiera hecho mil preguntas antes de aceptar la paternidad y encima llevarla a vivir con él.

¿Sería su necesidad de criar a una criatura para no ser semejante al hombre que le dio la vida? Parecía estar arraigado a eso, pero también a algo más. Algo que no lograba figurar. Y es que, aunque con Levi eran mejores amigos, seguía siendo una persona muy cerrada y reservada con ciertas cosas. Sobre todo con las que le dolían, que rompían esa máscara de tipo duro que la pasa bien y no tiene problemas.

Se revolvió los cabellos, tratando infructuosamente de buscar una respuesta a sus miles de interrogantes. Si Levi era infértil ¿Por qué no tenía papeles o estudios u esas cosas? Todo se le hacía demasiado extraño.

Terminó levantándose, tratando de dejar atrás esas preguntas que tanto le confundían. Pensó en ir al supermercado que había a dos cuadras, puesto que ahí era el único lugar donde conseguía unas deliciosas galletas congeladas de chocolate con crema y una especie de salsa rara que no sabía de qué era, pero era extremadamente rica. Cuando las descubrieron con Levi decidieron tener siempre un stock en su freezer. Ahora Carla le decía que no los comprara, que seguramente estaban llenos de químicos y no serían buenos para la salud.

Eren, como todo buen gordo glotón y egoísta, se compraba los paquetes de seis y se los comía él solito en algún rincón de la ciudad.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y los pasillos bien iluminados con música moderna le recibieron. Fue directo a la zona de congelados, mirando las celdas de congelados una tras otra. No prestaba mucha atención alrededor, en realidad solo miraba los productos hasta encontrar el que buscaba. Vio con alegría que habían sacado un nuevo paquete de esas galletas, que ahora traía ocho. Tomó una caja y pensó si era demasiado de gordo el comerse ocho de esas bombitas de diabetes.

—Comer ocho tú solo no te hará bien, a mí me dolió el estómago todo el día. — escuchó una voz familiar al lado suyo, y la emoción comenzó a correr por sus venas. Su corazón galopó en el pecho y por fin levantó la vista, encontrándose con su ex compañero de departamento. Levi lo miraba con brillo en los ojos, ese que solía aparecer cuando su sonrisa contenida no, pero que delataba la felicidad que sentía.

Y parecía que todo su enojo y todas sus dudas se habían esfumado de un momento a otro, puesto que lo único que pudo hacer fue murmurar un "hermano" con sentimiento y luego lanzarse a abrazarlo. Levi dejó el carrito de compras a un lado y enredó sus fuertes brazos alrededor del ancho torso de Eren, ese que había extrañado poder apretar sin miedo. Ni se dieron cuenta cuando la gente los empezó a mirar raro por el prologando y sentido abrazo, donde incluso Levi había saltado y enredado sus piernas a su alrededor, como era costumbre desde aquella vez cuando volvió del viaje con su abuelo.

—Hombre, no te veía hace tanto… — murmuró el de pelo negro, separándose por fin y dejando sus pies en el suelo, algo avergonzado— Uh… quieres… ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

-x-

Al final, no habían ido a tomar nada a ningún lugar especial. Simplemente se habían sentado en una banca de la plaza a comerse un paquete de ocho de esas galletas heladas. Ambos coincidieron en que dos era poco, seis y ocho era mucho. Cuatro era la cantidad justa para un par de gordos glotones como ellos, y por eso debían comprar el pack de ocho y compartirlo.

—A mi madre no le gusta que coma de estos, jaja. — comentó Eren, dándole un mordisco a su galleta—. Dice que son nocivos para la salud y eso.

—Yo los compro y los como a escondidas de Melanie porque tengo miedo de que le gusten y me los exija siempre. —Dijo entre risas—. Sus antojos siempre son extraños, el otro día lloraba porque no le dejé comer tomate con mantequilla de maní.

Eren lanzó una carcajada ante eso, aunque una pequeña punzada le pinchó el corazón. No entendía el porqué, de hecho, no entendía nada. Pero decidió ignorarlo por el bien de la conversación y el reencuentro. Se acercó un poco más a Levi, haciendo que sus piernas chocaran. Su amigo abrió las piernas un poco, generando algo más de ese sutil contacto. Algo en el pecho del moreno se entibió. Era extraño.

—La otra vez los estaba comiendo a escondidas por ahí, porque no puedo comerlos en mi casa pero tampoco quiero que la gente me vea comiendo una caja de seis de estas cosas solo. Lo gracioso fue que un policía se me acercó porque actuaba extraño. Esperaba encontrarme inyectándome heroína o algo así, pero solo encontró un gordo glotón que no quiere ser juzgado por su egoísmo.

Levi comenzó a atragantarse con una de las galletas debido a la risa, contagiando a su ex compañero. De repente, Eren se dio cuenta de algo, debido a su rápido vistazo al lugar. Allí en frente estaba la heladería donde se habían conocido hace poco más de un año.

—Hermano, mira. — le señaló, para luego limpiarse las manos llenas de chocolate derretido con una servilleta—. Es la heladería.

—Esta es la banca. — Levi acarició la madera con cariño—. Aquí compartimos nuestro primer medio kilo de helado.

—Sí, hijo de puta, todavía recuerdo que me sacaste mi única frutilla. — Levi rió un poco, comiendo el último pedazo de galleta congelada que le quedaba. Miró a su alrededor, notando las diferencias entre aquella vez en invierno y el actual otoño. Las hojas de los árboles estaban naranjas, cayendo y meciéndose con la brisa—. Lamento haber sido un idiota.

Esa frase sacó a Levi de su ensoñación y contemplación al ambiente. Lo miró, notando que Eren había fijado su vista en su pierna, sin querer enfrentarlo a los ojos.

—Lamento haber sido un idiota también. — no sabía qué más decir. Se removió un poco, sintiendo como ese pequeño calorcito de la pierna de Eren junto a la suya se desperdigaba por todo su cuerpo—. Me dejé llevar por la situación, el estrés, el miedo y la ansiedad… te traté para la mierda y tomé muchas decisiones sin consultarte. Luego de que te fuiste Melanie se calmó un poco, supongo que ella también estaba bastante hecha mierda por todo este tema del embarazo. Ya sabes… no es nada fácil. Para ninguno de los dos.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y fui un completo imbécil al respecto. — se llevó las manos al cabello, tironeándoselo suavemente. Solía hacer eso—. En vez de apoyarte y ayudarte en todos los aspectos posibles, me dedicaba a sentarme, criticar y hacer enojar a Melanie. Y lo que más me enoja es que no sé por qué… por qué actué de esa manera…

—Supongo que también te afectó a ti. De la nada una mujer que no conoces y que, bueno, yo tampoco conocía mucho, tiene que mudarse con nosotros puesto que está embarazada y no tiene un lugar muy bueno para vivir. No creas que no discutí con ella esa vez que te marchaste a correr, créeme, yo no hubiera aceptado que se quedara, pero no tuve otra opción.

— ¿Te obligó o algo? —preguntó, confundido.

—Por supuesto que no, hermano. — tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando. Admiró los colores de los árboles. Los colores naranjas y marrones siempre le habían gustado. Amaba el otoño, era su estación favorita. La naturaleza era tan sabia y hermosa que creaba una variedad de colores impresionantes. Los árboles naranjas, rojos, marrones, amarillos y verdes. Colores hermosos—. Pero ella me explicó que no estaba en la mejor situación económica, ya que un hombre la había estafado y quitado todo su dinero. Y además no le podía contar a su madre, ni de la estafa ni del bebé, porque estaba segura que se lo haría abortar. Yo creo que ninguno de los dos quería eso… por ello la dejé quedarse. Realmente no tenía ningún lugar seguro a dónde ir, y era preferible que estuviera con nosotros para cuidarla.

—Okay, Okay, déjame entender esto. — Eren rió un poco, pero no sabía si por diversión o nervios—. Una especie de exnovia de un estafador o mafioso se vino a vivir con nosotros… ¿Y tiene una madre que está media loca, o qué…?

—No es la exnovia de un mafioso o estafador, idiota. — le dio un golpe en la cabeza, aunque interiormente le sorprendía la capacidad que Eren tenía para armarse todo tipo de películas—. Supongo que se metió en los lugares equivocados y con las personas equivocadas. A todos nos puede pasar ¿Sabes? Parece simple, pero es una de esas cosas que te van hundiendo poco a poco y sin que te des cuenta, hasta que estás hasta el cuello.

El silencio reinó entre ellos.

—Dijiste que tú tampoco la conocías… — mencionó, intrigado.

—Estaba borracho esa noche. —Admitió, sobándose la cara—. Bastante borracho. Tú habías salido con tus amigos a ver el partido, estabas empezando algo con esta nueva novia de dos semanas que ni me acuerdo el nombre… Yo estaba solo, salí, me pasé de copas, conocí a Melanie… y bueno, el resto es historia, ella también estaba algo borracha. Supongo que estas cosas pasan cuando no te cuidas ¿Verdad?

— ¡Hey! Por lo menos te conseguiste una novia. — bromeó, golpeándole el hombro. Aunque, por alguna razón, eso no le hacía gracia. Ni pizca. Le hacía enojar. Pero, ahí de nuevo: ¿Por qué le hacía enojar? Que Levi tuviera novia… eso era algo bueno ¿Verdad? No estaría solo. Aunque nunca lo estuvo, porque lo tenía a él…

—Melanie no es mi novia. — le contestó su mejor amigo, con una mueca de confusión. — cuando te fuiste… bueno, el cuarto quedó disponible. Pensé en hacerlo una guardería, ya sabes, pero decidimos dormir en habitaciones separadas hasta el momento. No es como si hubiera un lazo ¿Sabes? Solo el niño. Por supuesto que la aprecio. Esta situación la sorprendió tanto a ella como a mí. —Suspiró, mirando a la nada—. Pero cuando el bebé nazca… no le esconderemos el hecho de que su papá y su mamá no se aman.

Eren se quedó en silencio, escuchando y analizando lo que Levi decía. Apreció su perfil por un momento. Lucía más cansado, más desgastado, pero no por ello menos hermoso. Y debía de admitir, carajo, que su amigo era hermoso. En toda la expresión de la palabra. Siguió con sus ojos la dura línea de su mandíbula, que dejaba ver unos cortos vellos negros. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, pasó un dedo por los pelitos. Estaban duros.

—Sí, lo sé, me tengo que afeitar. — admitió. Eren pudo percibir con sus yemas los movimientos y leves vibraciones de la voz de Levi, el cual no había rechazado el contacto. Es más, le parecía extrañamente familiar y hasta incluso… natural… — No he tenido tiempo para nada, ni para pajearme.

— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la casa de mi madre un rato y te relajas? — propuso, sin siquiera pensárselo.

— Vaya, eres taaaaan seductor invitándome a relajarme a la casa de tu madre… ¿Con qué? ¿Refresco de Cola y una Playstation mientras comemos cheetos?

Eren lo miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

— Ehhh ¿Si?

—Suena genial. Vamos.

-x-

Eren se rió en su cara cuando le ganó, de nuevo, disparándole en la cabeza desde un lugar súper escondido y recóndito.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Eres un camper de mierda, maldito malnacido! — Levi maldecía a diestra y siniestra, completamente enojado por la gran traición a la que era sometido. Eren simplemente se sujetaba la panza de la risa, porque era realmente divertido ver el rostro rojo y enojado de Levi.

—Solo eres un mal perdedor, hermano. — logró formular, aunque sabría que se le vendría a las piñas. Efectivamente, recibió un buen —y merecido—, golpe en la quijada, que por poco le hace ver estrellas. Rió, soportando los puñetazos a sus costados—. Bueno, ya… ¡Ya!

Eren exclamó entre risas, logrando que Levi se detuviera. El de pelo negro se quedó tirado entre las piernas de su ex compañero, permitiéndose el lujo de descansar su cabeza en el fuerte pecho moreno.

—Te extrañé, hermano. — murmuró contra la tela de la camiseta blanca. Eren instintivamente abrazó a Levi, haciendo que este sintiera los deliciosos bíceps ajustarse a los músculos de su espalda. Iba a decir algo más —probablemente mal interpretable y gay—, pero sintió un peso extra encima. Nugget comenzó a ronronear y se acurrucó, apoyándose tanto en los brazos de Eren como la espalda de Levi—. ¡Nugget, Princesa!

—Ella no pierde la oportunidad de acurrucarse. — mencionó Eren, acariciando la pequeña cabecita—. No puedes defender a Melanie en el hecho de que quería echar a Nugget de la casa.

—No, no puedo. — suspiró—. Como tú la molestabas ella también trataba de molestarte, creo.

—Pero con la reina no. — Eren tomó a la gatita en sus manos, que era tan chiquitita y delicada que le daba miedo—. ¿O no, Nugget? ¿Quién diría que esa noche hace siete meses mientras yo miraba el partido este idiota estaría emborrachándose y encamándose con esa loca que te quería echar del departamento?

Levi rió, pero frunció el ceño.

—El partido fue hace seis meses.

—Hmm ¿No? Fue hace siete, bro, lo recuerdo bien. — para calmar las dudas, comenzó a buscar la fecha en su celular.

—Es imposible. Ayer fuimos con la doctora para chequear al bebé y dijo que tenía unos saludables recién cumplidos seis me…

Pero se quedó callado.

Porque, efectivamente, google indicaba que el partido había sido hace siete meses.

Eren se quedó mirando la cara de sorprendido de su compañero, y soltó un inevitable "oh-oh" que le salió del alma.

—Creo que algo no cuadra.

-x-

Eren no podía estar de dejar constantemente pendiente al teléfono desde hacía ya una semana, cuando con Levi habían hecho las cuentas de los meses y el bebé no cuadraba con la fecha con la que se habían acostado.

Levi se había ido de su casa apurado, dándole un último mimo a Nugget y un buen agarrón a él antes de salir por la puerta. Le dijo que lo llamaría, pero los días pasaban y no había ni un solo mensaje. Ya se estaba desesperando, a tal punto que no separaba su celular de él en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando jugaba a la Play dejaba de estar pendiente.

Pero, por lo menos, esos últimos meses le habían servido para reconectarse un poco con su hermanastro mayor, Zeke. No veía a ese gorila desde hace un tiempo, y no se contactaban mucho por celular, aunque se querían. Solían verse en su clásico viaje familiar con su padre a algún lugar recóndito. Le gustaban mucho esos viajes donde, como él se lucía por sus innatas habilidades de supervivencia y conexión ancestral con la naturaleza, su padre y su hermano no dejaban de estar cagados y pendientes del GPS todo el tiempo.

Debería ir con Levi a hacer un viaje de esos alguna vez, sería extremadamente divertido. O quizás, incluso, preguntarles a su padre y a su hermano si podía llevar a su mejor amigo. Seguro lo aceptarían, después de todo era un hombre fuerte y capaz de sobrevivir. No como Armin, que se quedaba en la carpa todo el día.

Recordó a Armin, que desde que se había ido a su beca en los Estados Unidos no había vuelto a ver. De vez en cuando se texteaban, pero el rubio le contaba que la señal allí no era muy buena, y por estar todo el día en los talleres de construcción de satélites no tenía demasiada vida social.

Estaba pensando en mandarle un mensaje a su rubio amigo cuando, de repente, el típico tono de Levi sonó en su celular, anunciando un mensaje. Lo agarró más rápido que quinceañera esperando mensaje de su crush y lo desbloqueó para leer. Su corazón se aceleró.

 _Levi: "—Bueno… Aparentemente, ahora hay una vacante de cuarto libre en mi departamento, con lugar para un gato, una licuadora y una madre tratando de robarla de vez en cuando ¿Te anotas?"_

 _Yo: "— ¿Tiene plantitas las cual pueda mear?"_

 _Levi: "—Muérete Yaeger, me gustaba esa plantita."_

Comenzó a reírse hasta que su mejor amigo le envió una foto de un payaso por Whatsapp, sacándole un chillido de sorpresa y haciendo que lanzara el móvil al sofá. Luego de juntar coraje y sacar la horrible imagen con los ojos cerrados, buscó en google "Arañas Australianas" y le envió la más grande y peluda que vio.

Luego de unos minutos, donde supuso Levi maldijo y trató de quitar la horrible imagen de la araña de su celular, le respondió.

 _Levi: "— ¿Por qué no vienes esta noche, te traes tus cosas para mudarte de nuevo y te emborrachas conmigo?"_

 _Yo: "— ¿Es una buena idea? La última vez que te emborrachaste una mujer quedó embarazada, supuestamente"_ Lo acompañó de varios emoticones riéndose.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que Levi respondió. Escribía, borraba y reescribía continuamente. Eren se preguntó ¿Cómo había quedado la cosa con Melanie? ¿Se habría enojado? ¿Habría aceptado el hecho? ¿Ella lo sabía? No quería pensar lo peor de ella, después de todo, ambos habían actuado como idiotas. Pero una pequeña parte de él, la que no comprendía pero que estaba llena de resentimiento y celos, quería que la mujer fuera mala. Tener una excusa para odiarla.

 _Levi: "— Para eso estarás tú"_

 _Yo: "—No me irás a embarazar ¿Verdad?"_

Luego de un par de insultos de la parte de su mejor amigo, por fin consiguió la respuesta que tanto anhelaba.

 _Yo: "—Espérame con cervezas bien frías. De botella. Me siento fancy hoy"_

-x-

Llegó, con gata y licuadora bajo el brazo, y dudó si tocar el timbre o usar la llave que todavía tenía de ese lugar. Decidió por lo primero, siendo que ya no vivía más allí. Sin embargo, escuchó que desde adentro Levi le gritó —probablemente desde el baño por lo amortiguado—, que no se hiciera el educado y pasara de una buena vez.

Cuando entró al lugar, que estaba casi tal cual lo recordaba, no pudo evitar inspirar hondo. Quizás no tenía ese característico aroma a chivo de hombre, propio de su cueva. Pero, aunque ahora estuviera disipado por un raro aromatizante lavanda, se encargaría de hacer que la habitación, el departamento, volviera a ser lo que era. Una cueva de hombres.

Lo primero que hizo fue, obviamente, liberar a Nugget de su jaula. Ella salió y le bufó, pero no tardó más que un par de segundos en reconocer su entorno, maullar de alegría e ir a acurrucarse al sillón solitario que tanto le gustaba. Lo segundo que hizo fue ir a la cocina a acomodar su licuadora, en el mismo rincón donde estaba antes. Sacó unos frascos con distintos víveres y la acomodó allí, en todo su esplendor.

—Ahora esto sí se ve como una cocina. — escuchó desde atrás suyo. Levi estaba con una toalla enredada en su cadera, dejando ver todo su marcado cuerpo y sus tatuajes. Eren sintió un extraño calor abochornarlo de repente al ver ese HappyTrail negro y esos fuertes músculos, pero lo disipó enseguida con una sonrisa. Sin importar que estuviera en bolas frente suyo fue y lo abrazó.

— ¡Hermano! — apretó sus brazos bien fuerte en torno a ese torso. Luego los bajó a esa fornida cintura, que aunque casi imperceptible, generaba un pequeño surco—. Huele extraño aquí, demasiado bien.

—Lo sé, lo sé. — abrió la heladera y sacó una lata de cerveza, lanzándole una. Él quería de la botella, pero no importaba. Siempre le parecía placentero el ruidito de la lata al abrirse y generar espuma—. A Melanie le gustaba comprar de esos aromatizantes por tiempo, y el último fue de lavanda. Créeme, mucho mejor que el verde manzana. Ese nos daba náuseas, lo cambiamos a los dos días.

— ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿A dónde fue? — siguió a Levi por el pasillo hasta su habitación, que estaba igual de ordenada y llena de plantas como siempre. No se inmutó cuando abrió uno de los cajones de su armario y se puso los lindos bóxer rosa —cortesía de su primer lavado de ropa—, en frente de él. No es como si tuvieran cosas distintas ¿Verdad?

—Bueno… — suspiró, rascándose la cabeza. Se sentó en su cama sin nada más que esos cortos pantaloncillos, los cuales marcaban su dormido pene a la perfección. Eren, de nuevo, sintió ese arrebolamiento súbito invadir sus mejillas—. Cuando le plantee que las fechas no coincidían se sorprendió, hermano. Mi madre me había dicho que seguramente me estaba embaucando y esas cosas, que me quería meter un niño aprovechándose de mi amabilidad, pero la verdad no creo que haya sido así.

— ¿Se veía sorprendida? ¿Esa es tu justificación? Digo, no es por juzgarla…

—Está bien, es el pensamiento que todos tienen, que ella quiere embaucarme con un niño. No te preocupes, es algo horrible, pero creo que está bastante inculcado por la sociedad ¿Verdad? No te puedo culpar. — se quedó callado por las palabras mordaces de su compañero.

Pensándolo bien, era cierto ¿Por qué, automáticamente, asumía o sospechaba que la chica lo estaba engañando? ¿Qué quería meterle un crío? Melanie probablemente estaba buscando al responsable de su embarazo, y ella sabría de su vida sexual como para asumir que era Levi el que debía de hacerse cargo.

Pensó en todas esas veces donde en las series de televisión las mujeres villanas se embarazaban y le encajaban el bebé al hombre que querían para ellas, en son de robárselo a la protagonista. A su madre le gustaban esas cosas exageradamente dramáticas de las novelas, y él de niño mamaba todo eso ¿Por qué mierda tenía tan arraigado el pensamiento de que la mujer embarazada seguramente quería cagar al hombre? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si su madre, en el momento que le dijo a su padre que estaba embarazada, hubiera sido juzgada y rechazada?

Volvió al mundo por los chasquidos de Levi en su cara. Su compañero tenía puestos unos sweatpants negros y una musculosa gris. Su ceño estaba fruncido ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado ausente?

—Bro, realmente tenemos que trabajar eso de pensar dos cosas al mismo tiempo. El tema es que comenzó a pensar que, en el caso de que yo no fuera el padre, de quién sería el niño. Realmente se veía muy preocupada, y no dejaba de pedirme perdón por los problemas. Al final, a cuesta de investigación con amigas, recordó que una noche se emborrachó y se fue de fiesta con ellas. Las harpías esas hasta ahora le habían dicho que se había acostado con un extraño. Y esa noche coincide con los meses del bebé.

Suspiró pesado, preocupado por la situación. Se llevó las manos a la cintura, pensando en ella. Seguramente debía ser horrible estar embarazada y no saber quién mierda era el padre. Y el que creías que era, tu pilar y sostén, resulta no serlo.

—Por eso no te llamé hasta ahora. Se quedó estos días conmigo, buscando un nuevo lugar. Yo le dije que no había problema, por supuesto. Incluso hay cosas de ella todavía, las tiene que venir a buscar. Me pidió perdón muchas veces.

—No hay nada que perdonar. — se adelantó a las palabras de su amigo. Levi lo miró fijamente por un momento.

—Exacto. Al final, se contactó con su padre. Él la había abandonado de pequeña, pero hace un tiempo estableció contacto. Me contó muchas cosas ¿Sabes? Que eso también la desestabilizó, que no quiso saber nada de él, en parte por todas las mierdas que hablaba su madre del hombre. Justificado, supongo, después de todo la abandonó. Pero, aunque el tipo fue un hijo de puta, no le negó asilo cuando ella se lo pidió. Supongo que está con él ahora. Quizás se quiera redimir ayudando a su hija a criar un nieto como él no lo hizo con ella, no lo sé.

—Qué bueno que pudo darle una segunda oportunidad a su padre… mi hermano nunca logró perdonarlo del todo. Creo que lleva bastante tiempo.

Levi solo se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que si no hubiera estado en esta situación tan crítica ni siquiera le hubiera hablado. — salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose al sofá. Nugget se levantó por el ruido, pero no pasó mucho hasta que volvió a dormir—. En fin… le dije que cualquier cosa me llamara.

Eren puso uno de sus brazos encima de los hombros de su compañero, en una forma de confort. En cierta manera Levi se veía algo decepcionado.

— ¿Querías ser padre, hermano? — preguntó con suavidad, acariciando su hombro. Había actuado mal al juzgar a Levi por querer hacerse cargo, por hacerse responsable de lo que en su momento creyó que sería algo suyo. Una inevitable sonrisa se le formó al imaginarse un mini-Levi corriendo por ahí, con su cara de ortiva y carácter de mierda. Pero, a su vez, con esas lindas sonrisas que de vez en cuando se dejaba relucir. El muy puto se las guardaba bien.

No dijo nada cuando Levi guardó silencio por unos incómodos y largos minutos. Quizás no había superado el minuto y medio, pero se le hacía extraño. Parecía que por momentos iba a hablar pero luego callaba.

—Es más complicado que eso. Y más egoísta. — murmuró, en un tono tan bajo que casi no lo escucha. Se arrimó un poco más—. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie.

—Está bien si no me lo quieres decir, hermano. Digo, está bien que somos mejores amigos, pero hay ciertas cosas más privadas y eso…

—No se lo he dicho ni a mi madre, Eren. — se encontró con ese par de ojos grises. Y, de nuevo, la mirada derrotada y triste le alarmó. No supo que decir, pero sus brazos reaccionaron instintivamente y estrecharon a su compañero contra su torso. Levi se dejó, apoyando suavemente su cabeza en su hombro—. Pero hay algo que no comprendo. Siempre me he sentido asustado y avergonzado de ello, es algo tan fuerte que ni siquiera se lo he podido contar a mi propia madre. Entonces ¿Por qué siento que puedo contártelo a ti?

Los hermosos ojitos grises de Levi se clavaron en él, con esa incógnita impresa en ellos. Sin embargo, a Eren le extrañó que tuviera tal pregunta, puesto su simple respuesta.

—Porque puedes.

-x-

Levi le había dicho que necesitaba un par de cervezas para soltar el rollo, y él no dudó en acompañarlo. Hasta ese momento llevaban varias latas cada uno, para luego pasar al Whisky. Los vasos yacían vacíos en la mesita ratona. Se habían sentado a ver una serie policial, pero de un momento a otro, su compañero volvió a hablar.

—Yo tenía… tenía esta novia de secundaria. —dijo, consiguiendo así la atención de Eren—. Decir su nombre incluso me da incomodidad.

—No lo digas. — se apuró a decir, pero Levi le interrumpió.

—No… está bien. Tengo que superarlo. — inspiró—. Su nombre era Jessica. Era la clásica novia de secundaria que todo chico querría tener ¿Sabes? O, por lo menos, la novia que querría tener yo. Era linda, tenía un cuerpo hermoso y una personalidad muy divertida. Además, era más bajita que yo ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir eso?

Eren rió. Le hacía gracia cómo Levi se auto burlaba de su estatura, pero si alguien siquiera sugería que era algo enano se le tiraba a las piñas.

—Lo único que ella tenía eran los celos. Yo era algo popular, el clásico estereotipo de chico misterioso, creo. Todo me daba por las bolas y eso a las chicas parecía encantarles, no lo sé. Pero aunque yo le aclaraba una y otra vez que no eran nada para mí, ella seguía haciéndome escándalos. Supongo que eso… eso fue… eso fue el principio de todo.

Eren notó como las manos de su compañero temblaban, al igual que su labio inferior. La mirada grisácea se quedó perdida en la nada. Se apuró a abrazarlo y murmurarle que no era necesario que le contara más si no quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, Levi inspiró y siguió. Y aunque a Eren le preocupó el dolor con el que su mejor amigo pronunciaba cada palabra, a su vez lo admiró por su inquebrantable valentía.

—Mirando hacia atrás me doy cuenta de todas las cosas que pasé por alto… que naturalicé y que di por sentado. Nos graduamos, y aunque yo quería venir a esta universidad, la Universidad Técnica de Santa Sina, ella me convenció de mudarme con ella a la Universidad Nacional María. Fuimos a vivir al mismo departamento, en su momento era como un sueño ¿Sabes? Ir a vivir con tu novia. Deliraba con estar con ella todo el tiempo, coger sin tener que preocuparnos de que alguien llegue, que me esperase con la comida lista.

Se quedó en silencio un momento. Eren aprovechó y apagó la televisión.

—Culpa mi enamoramiento, culpa la costumbre de ya estar tres años con ella, pero no me di cuenta de que era bastante inestable. Pensé que cuando terminase la secundaria y empezáramos a vivir juntos como universitarios sus celos pararían, pero solo… solo… solo empeoraron…

Eren comenzó a darse cuenta de la situación.

Y una tristeza absoluta se instauró en él al darse cuenta de por qué Levi nunca lo había contado.

—Me siento como una de esas chicas de la televisión en las campañas contra el abuso de mujeres — dijo con una sonrisita rota, que no le daba nada de gracia—. Pero de los celos todo comenzó a evolucionar. Y yo no tenía el cerebro, los ojos y coraje para ponerle un alto. Ella dejó la universidad, porque no le gustaba su carrera. Yo comencé a trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, porque sus padres dijeron que no la mantendrían si no estudiaba, pero había entrado en un cuadro de depresión como para buscar empleo. Estaba todo el día en nuestro departamento, ese que se suponía sería nuestro nido de amor.

Levi frotó sus manos sudorosas contra su sweatpant, para luego estirar una hasta su vaso de whisky. Con un leve temblor le dio un sorbo.

—Cada vez que volvía ella me bombardeaba a preguntas, como por qué había llegado tarde. Ella siempre se ponía a llorar, decía que no la quería, que seguro tenía a otra. Yo la consolaba, le acariciaba el rostro y la besaba para calmarla. Realmente la amaba mucho… pero fue eso mismo lo que me condenó. Comenzó a buscar maneras para mantenerme con ella.

Eren estiró su mano y apretó la de su compañero. Resistió la fuerza de los dedos de Levi enredándose a los suyos.

—Primero era fingir estar enferma. Luego comenzó a hacerme escándalos a la mañana, haciendo que no fuera a trabajar para quedarme con ella. No me dejaba ir a hacer las compras solo, siempre tenía que acompañarme. E incluso con ella al lado siempre me recriminaba cuando veía a otra mujer. Ni siquiera mirarla con interés ¿Sabes? Con pasar mis ojos sobre ella bastaba para hacerla enojar. Poco a poco… poco a poco la cosa iba escalando. Iba subiendo de nivel. Cuando me quise dar cuenta llegó la primera bofetada. Lo recuerdo bien. Me abofeteó porque le mandé un mensaje a una amiga felicitándola por haber pasado todas sus materias.

Eren lo abrazó. No pudo hacer nada más. Ninguna palabra salió de su garganta, tampoco sus músculos reaccionaron para hacer otra cosa. Solamente lo abrazó.

—Eso no fue todo. — Murmuró Levi sobre su hombro—. Ella lloraba, decía que yo no la quería, y yo la amaba. Así que me dijo que tuviéramos un hijo. Ese fue su método definitivo para mantenerme a su lado. Yo no le pude decir que no, aunque no creyera que fuese el momento, aunque ya tuviera un trabajo y estudios, aunque ya la mantenía. No le dije que no. Ella dejó de tomar sus anticonceptivos y yo dejé de usar condón.

Suavemente se separó de su compañero. Levi iba a servir más whisky, pero las manos temblorosas alertaron a Eren para que lo hiciera él.

—Empezamos a tratar de tener un hijo. Dentro de todo a mí me gustaba la idea de ser padre, pero no sabía si era el momento. El principio no lo lográbamos, pero supusimos que era porque recién dejaba de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas. Pero las semanas pasaron y ella no quedaba embarazada. No sé qué era, no sé si ella, si yo, si éramos incompatibles, pero no podíamos tener un hijo. Y ella se enojó por ello.

El silencio inundó la sala de nuevo. Eren no se atrevió a interrumpirlo, puesto que Levi parecía necesitar su tiempo para procesar las palabras y decidir qué decir. Desenredó con suavidad sus brazos del cuerpo de su amigo, y aunque él por un momento se sobresaltó —mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos grises algo asustado por milisegundos—, con un beso en la frente logró calmarlo.

Se dirigió a la cocina algo apurado, con las mejillas rojas ¿Pero qué mierda había hecho? Se maldecía internamente por actuar siempre por puro impulso y sin cerebro. Le había besado la frente a su amigo, como si de una mujer en apuros se tratase.

Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan pleno?

Levi se había calmado ¿No es cierto? Y ese era su objetivo ¿Tenía algo de malo haberle dado un beso en la frente si esa había sido la cura para su creciente ansiedad? Se sacudió la cabeza, y eso hizo que se mareara un momento por el alcohol que había consumido. Maldijo ¿Cuánto habían tomado sin darse cuenta? Cambió la dirección de su mano al abrir la heladera. En vez de agarrar las botellas de cerveza optó por la jarra con agua.

Volvió al sofá. Se sentó, emitiendo un pequeño gruñido gutural. Levi al lado suyo tenía las manos juntas sobre sus rodillas, estando encorvado levemente hacia adelante. Tenía la mirada perdida hasta que, nuevamente, pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su compañero.

—Aún recuerdo sus palabras como un eco constante en mi cabeza, casi grabadas a fuego. Uno piensa que lo va a superar ¿Sabes? Tratas de repetirte una y otra vez que no son ciertas, pero están tan adentro, tan caladas… que es imposible… es imposible…

—Hermano, cálmate. — le murmuró, con una voz tan dulce que ni siquiera él conocía— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ella… ella se enojaba conmigo porque no podíamos concebir. — Se mordió el labio inferior y frotó sus manos contra su jean—. Al principio eran los gritos, la culpa. Me decía que era un inútil, que ni siquiera servía para darle un crío. Jessica realmente estaba obsesionada con tener un hijo conmigo, a tal punto que cuando llegó su época fértil se encerró conmigo para prácticamente violarme hasta que no tuviera nada más que dar.

Sirvió algo de agua en un vaso y se lo tendió, con la preocupación impresa en su rostro. No sabía cómo sentirse ni qué hacer en ese tipo de situación.

—Las pruebas de embarazo no daban positivo. Llegó a tal punto que yo rogaba, cada vez que ella iba al baño con una de esas pruebas, que por favor diera positivo. No era tanto por tener el bebé o no, era para ahorrarme las bofetadas y los insultos.

Silencio.

—"No eres ni la mitad de un hombre" "Inútil" "Infértil de mierda" "No sirves ni para ponerla" Tengo todavía en la mente su voz diciéndome esas cosas.

—Hombre… — Susurró, impactado—. ¿No fuiste a una comisaría? ¿No lo denunciaste?

—Por supuesto que fui. — Se sobresaltó cuando Levi le dijo eso con una furia casi contenida, pero con lágrimas en los ojos—. Una sola vez bastó para que se rieran en mi cara y me dijeran que era un maricón, que me pusiera un par de bolas y le demostrara quién manda. Luego de meses de sufrimiento tuve el coraje para denunciarla y se burlaron de mí. No lo tomaron en serio ¿Y sabes? Todo el tiempo hay campañas en contra del abuso de mujeres. Miles de centros de contención para las que sufren abuso doméstico, lo cual es perfecto. Pero ¿Para hombres? Nadie piensa en eso. Nadie cree que un tipo, un tipo como yo. — hizo una seña a su cuerpo, bastante musculoso y formado—. Podría llegar a sufrir un abuso de ese estilo. Pero pasó.

Levi se tiró hacia atrás y miró el techo.

—Ahora miro hacia atrás y no lo comprendo. No sé qué fue lo que hizo que cayera en sus redes, que lograra dominarme de esa manera. Quizás yo estaba enamorado como un imbécil o fue toda una pantalla de humo generada porque fue mi primera novia. Pero cuando ella terminó conmigo, abofeteándome y echándome del departamento, me di cuenta de cómo todo ese amor se había transformado en un miedo infinito. Se había metido tan profundo en mi cabeza…

Eren acarició su espalda, sintiendo los leves temblores que Levi emitía. Nunca pensó verlo así: Débil, asustado, completamente expuesto. Le estaba mostrando su lado más frágil.

—No sé si soy infértil o no. — admitió, con la voz temblando—. Pero por todas las cosas que ella me dijo… nunca tuve el coraje para hacerme un análisis. Pienso en ello y me digo, de manera racional: "No seas idiota, es solo un análisis. Si eres fértil, ella estuvo equivocada. Si eres infértil, eso no te debe evitar ser feliz" pero la vez que iba a entrar a una clínica los pies se me quedaron pegados al suelo y las manos comenzaron a sudarme. Por eso fui un egoísta de mierda. Quería que el niño fuera mío para así demostrarme a mí mismo que valgo algo… que si podía… que ella no tenía razón…

—Hermano. — Susurró, abrazándolo y llevando la cabeza de su compañero a su pecho—. No necesitas ser fértil o tener un hijo para saber que todo lo que ella dijo era una puta mierda.

Las palabras elegidas por su mejor amigo le quitaron una pequeña risita.

—Esa noche caí en la casa de mi madre como un cachorro pateado, y en cierto modo lo era. Nunca le conté nada. Le dije que había terminado con Jessica y que las cosas no se habían cerrado bien, incluso le dije que ella me había incitado a probar drogas, pero no tuve el coraje para decirle que había estado siendo abusado todo ese tiempo. Si los policías se burlaron de mí… ¿Qué iba a pensar mi madre?

—Sé que no tengo derecho a opinar, no estuve en esa situación, pero si hubiera sido yo, mi madre habría sido la primera persona a la cual hubiera recurrido. Por dios, hermano, es tu puta mamá. Y ya he visto cómo actúa contigo. Aunque creo que si le hubieras dicho se hubiera lanzado a las piñas con esa tipa.

Levi lanzó una pequeña carcajada, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Eren. El castaño no supo cómo reaccionar al súbito bombeo que lanzó su corazón. Los cabellos negros de Levi se desparramaron suavemente por su garganta, generándole algo de costillas. Lo abrazó un poco y acarició con ternura el rapado que tenía en la nuca. Estaba en ese punto exacto donde los pelitos cortos hacían una felpa extremadamente suave al tacto.

—No sé si haber tomado tanta cerveza y luego seguir con whisky nos hizo bien. — murmuró, riendo suavemente. No podía fijar su mirada en algo por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando su compañero posó sus —hermosos, por la mierda, debía admitirlo—, ojos grises en él, sus iris se quedaron fijos. No dejó de admirar cada detallito de color, que por momentos se volvían azulados debido a la luz. Miró también las largas pestañas negras, y de ello a apreciar todas las facciones de su rostro.

—Gracias por haberme escuchado. — ese murmullo llevó sus ojos a los labios de su compañero. Eran gruesos, rosados, hermosos. Ni siquiera estaban secos, como esperaría de sus otros amigos varones. Su mente lo llevó a la vez que se burló de Levi por usar labial, y él le había dicho que se jodiera, que era manteca de cacao porque sus labios se resecaban mucho.

—Siempre… — susurró, separándose un poco de él. Volvió sus ojos a esos iris grises, y notó lo nublados y perdidos que estaban. Seguramente los suyos estaban igual.

— ¿Te he dicho que tus ojos son hermosos? Verdes, esstraños. — La "x" se convirtió en una s torcida por la borrachera—. Me gustan mucho.

Unos segundos de tensión bastaron para que los ojos de ambos viajaran hasta los labios del contrario. Eren se lanzó primero, tomándolo de la nuca, al igual que Levi, y aferrándose a su cadera. Su compañero correspondió inmediatamente, resoplando por la excitación, mientras enredaba su otra mano en los cabellos castaños.

Después de unos minutos de jugosos besos, la mano de Eren comenzó a bajar lentamente al culo de Levi. Metió la punta de los dedos por el elástico del pantalón, tanteando ese trasero de oro. Una risita sobre sus labios le alertó. El de pelo negro se separó por un momento, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Gaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

Y Eren lo volvió a atacar. Esa vez con lengua y todo.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Voy a aclarar que, de hecho, acá había escrito un agradecimiento a todos los que dejaron review, poniendo sus nickname uno por uno, pero porque mi querida familia no optimiza el internet, en el segundo que apreté guardar todo se fue a la verga y, sinceramente, con la nieve que cae y el frío que hace, no tengo ganas de escribirlo todo de nuevo. Fue un bodrio :(

Aclaraciones por si no lo saben: "Irse a las piñas" o "Cagar a piñas" o "Cagar a trompadas" significa irse a los golpes o puñetazos. No sé si lo sabían o si es algo típico del lenguaje argentino, así que por las dudas lo aclaro.

Muchas gracias por leer, besotes enormes a todos los que dejaron review, fav y follow. Juro que les había hecho un agradecimiento pero el internet se chingó.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	18. Aceptación

**¡Buenas noches, hermosas lectoras!**

 **Debo admitir que soy una Patata malvada. Tenía la actualización hace varias horas ya pero me puse a jugar mis jueguitos sdfsfs**

 **No tengo demasiado que decir... ¡Espero que disfruten de este capítulo! ¡Y vamos ya por los 400 review, que se puede!**

* * *

Eren despertó lentamente, tratando de reconocer el lugar. Su cabeza le dolía y le daba vueltas, haciendo que su leve intento por levantarla fuera infructuoso. Lanzó un gemido de dolor, llevando pesadamente su mano a acariciar sus cabellos. Levi se removió a su lado, aferrándose un poco más a su brazo contrario.

Suspiró. Estaba en el departamento, estaba con su bro. Había vuelto a la buena vida, lo cual le sacó una leve sonrisita. Se giró un poco —lentamente, para no afectar a su pobre cerebro—, y abrazó a su compañero. Pero en el momento que tuvo su piel blanca con aroma a limón y sus cabellos negros tan cerca, los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo azotaron. Se heló, percatándose de que Levi ni se había mosqueado. La respiración acompasada de su mejor amigo en cierta forma le tranquilizaba, estaba tan relajado que lo contagiaba.

Comenzó a pensar —si, porque su hámster podía estar gordo, pero seguía corriendo—, en todo lo que había sucedido. En la conversación, en lo que Levi le había contado. Más allá de que estaba ebrio podía recordar todo perfectamente. Incluso también las expresiones que hacía su mejor amigo al contarle todas esas cosas, los gestos, sus hermosos ojos grises.

Pero también recordaba lo otro. El calor azotó sus mejillas, sus labios y cuello cosquillearon. Movió un poco las piernas, y Levi inconscientemente las enredó con las suyas, haciendo de su abrazo un contacto mucho más íntimo. Se relamió suavemente sus labios, con los cachetes rojos.

Era un poco difuso, a decir verdad, pero quedaba claro que lo que habían hecho no era producto de sus sueños o delirios. Se había lanzado a los labios de su mejor amigo con un hambre que no sabía que tenía por él. Recordaba perfectamente cómo había deslizado sus manos lentamente por todo ese blanco cuerpo, inmiscuyéndose debajo de la ropa y sintiendo bajo sus yemas cada músculo.

No era nada de otro mundo ¿Verdad? El recordar que había besado y tocado a su compañero como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo que más le turbaba, en cierto punto, era que Levi también lo había tocado de la misma manera. Con sus traviesas y pequeñas manos apretándolo en lugares donde, a decir verdad, nunca lo habían apretado. Le había quitado la camiseta y manoseado hasta el espíritu santo, tocando sus pezones, besando su nuez de Adán y metiéndole mano en su culo.

Pero era justamente eso lo que le preocupaba. No que Levi le hubiera tocado de esa manera, tampoco que él lo hubiera hecho. Era la realidad de que le había gustado.

Le había gustado tocar a Levi, como también le había gustado que Levi lo tocara a su antojo.

Era completamente distinto sentir las manos de un hombre a las de una mujer. Más grandes, más hoscas, más fuertes. Las chicas generalmente se iban a tocar sus abdominales, sus brazos, su paquete. Besaban su cuello y arañaban su espalda. Sin embargo, Levi había ido por caminos completamente diferentes, atacando sus pezones, su trasero, su garganta. El recuerdo de la voz grave jadeando a su lado le envió un correntazo por su espina dorsal.

Por suerte no habían avanzado mucho más de eso. Se habían besado por lo que para él parecían horas, con lengua, sin lengua, en el cuello, la garganta, la quijada. Sus labios picaron placenteramente cuando recordó la sensación de la fuerte línea que tenía Levi, con esa pequeña barba que le crecía cuando no se afeitaba por un día.

Se incorporó, rascándose la cabeza. Se quedó un minuto quieto, tratando de calmar el mareo súbito que lo había azotado. De todas maneras, no tardó en quitarse el pesado plumón de Levi de encima para levantarse. Si se ponía a pensar en el frío que hacía afuera no saldría de ahí nunca. Su compañero gruñó levemente al lado suyo, acurrucándose con las mantas y almohadas, lo cual le sacó una risita. Podía tener el cuerpo y cara de un matón, pero cuando quería podía ser muy adorable.

Caminó hasta el baño y abrió el botiquín, tomando dos aspirinas. Se puso una en la boca y se inclinó hacia la canilla, tomando agua y tragándola. Fue hasta la cocina por un vaso y volvió a la cama, sacudiendo suavemente a su mejor amigo. Levi gruñó molesto, llevándose una mano a la frente y cubriéndose con el acolchado, en búsqueda de evitar la luz.

—Hermano, ten una aspirina. — le dijo suavemente. Terminó cediendo, saliendo de su —muy eficiente, por supuesto—, fuerte de sábanas. Aún con sus ojos cerrados trató de tragar saliva, puesto que su boca estaba demasiado pastosa. Se terminó de incorporar, haciéndole recordar a Eren que no tenía puesto nada arriba.

Por supuesto, en otra ocasión eso no hubiera sido nada, si hasta ya lo había visto completamente desnudo. Pero a su mente volvieron todos los recuerdos de sus manos tocando ese pecho, ese abdomen, esos brazos. Podía recordar exactamente cómo se sentía esa tersa piel suave, dónde estaban sus lunares y marcas de nacimiento.

Terminó por desviar la mirada. Levi tomó el vaso junto a la aspirina y luego de bebérsela se tiró sobre la cama de nuevo, gruñendo.

¿Recordaría? Después de todo, Levi había bebido mucho más que él.

Se iba a ir a recostar en su cama, pero antes de que se pudiera alejar mucho un ganchito en su bóxer lo detuvo.

— ¿Por qué te vas? Tu cama no está armada… quédate aquí — murmuró Levi, con la voz arrastrada y pastosa.

Y bueno ¿Cómo se iba a negar?

-x-

Ya había pasado un día desde que había vuelto y se había levantado en la cama de su amigo luego de besarse toda la noche. Había armado su cama con las sábanas de florecillas violetas y su acolchado de Superman, por lo cual podía dormir ahí. Sin embargo, con Levi no había surgido la conversación sobre lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Normalmente pensaría que seguramente su amigo no recordaría, y podría enterrarlo en el pasado. Pero esas miradas que tenían de vez en cuando, incómodas y silenciosas, le sugerían otra cosa. Había pillado a Levi más de una vez mirándolo fijamente sin que se diera cuenta, para luego desviar sus ojos y fingir hacer otra cosa.

Sin embargo, todo transcurría de manera normal. No sentía esa extraña incomodidad como cuando les habían obligado a besarse aquella vez. Seguía dándole nalgadas y haciéndole chistes que harían a cualquiera dudar de si él era heterosexual.

-x-

¿Era Heterosexual?

Era la duda que tenían ambos desde que había pasado todo aquello dos noches atrás. Eren se había puesto a ver porno para comprobarlo y, de hecho, ver culos, tetas y lindas chicas siendo cogidas le había gustado bastante. Le seguían atrayendo los atributos femeninos, sin duda. Incluso había sacado sus revistas porno con sus chicas preferidas de una caja que tenía escondida, y tenían los mismos efectos.

Pero, entonces ¿Por qué mierda se sentía tan malditamente atraído a ese condenado culo de oro que Levi llevaba consigo? Porque ¡Mierda! Tenía un culo espectacular. Y el solo recuerdo de sus manos apretándolo le hacía temblar la mandíbula. Suave y esponjoso como pan recién horneado. Y vaya que le quería dar un tarascón.

Levi, por su parte, recordaba completamente todo. Bueno, no completamente, pero sí la parte donde los labios de su compañero se habían pegado a los suyos por lo que le había parecido una eternidad, e incluso esa eternidad no le fue suficiente.

Eren era simplemente como una droga, y eso lo había pensado desde el momento donde lo conoció. El tipo tenía carisma, un rostro hermoso, una sonrisa espléndida y un par de ojos que te quitaban el aliento. Y aunque su mal genio algunas veces salía a relucir junto a sus problemas de ira, eso no lograba opacar siquiera un poco de él. Y, demonios, no se consideraba homosexual, pero sabía admirar la belleza. No por nada siempre salía con alguna novia nueva sacada de la nada, que parecía estar hechizada por sus encantos.

Levi no había caído en sus encantos de chico lindo pero idiota —que solían también afectar a las personas que querían ser sus amigos—, puesto que no era tan superficial. Sin embargo, al convivir con él un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que podía ser realmente una persona muy agradable. Y al no caer por esa primera luz brillante que Eren emana, terminó por conocer su otra parte que lo hundió, quizás, aún más.

Y mierda, el tipo tenía un talento natural para quitarte el aliento con solo ponerte las manos encima si quería. Podía recordar vívidamente dónde lo había tocado, pese el alcohol, y también la textura de esa adictiva piel morena. Se podría haber drogado toda la noche con ese delicioso aroma a canela y clavo de olor que exudaba naturalmente. Bendecida fuese Carla por crear a ese hombre.

¿Cuál había sido su secreto? ¿Atragantarse con pastelitos de canela mientras estaba embarazada?

En ese mismo instante, mientras Eren se le había acercado un momento para tomar algo que estaba en la parte alta de la alacena —y que por la mierda de genética él no alcanzaba—, ese delicioso aroma lo había invadido por completo, devolviéndole flashes de esos carnosos labios apoderándose de cada pedazo de su piel.

Se quedó ausente. Recordaba perfectamente cómo habían ido rotando de posiciones. Poco después de que Eren comenzara a atacarlo se recostó en el sillón, con él encima. No habían hecho nada más que besarse como posesos y tocarse mutuamente, reconocerse. Cuando Eren lo giró, cansado de estar subyugado, el paso aminoró y comenzaron los besos lentos y profundos. Después él se había incorporado, quedando sentado con su compañero en su regazo, aprovechando la diferencia de altura para atacar su cuello.

— ¿Levi?

Salió de su ensoñación, viendo que Eren le tendía el paquete de fideos.

—Gracias, hermano…

-x-

Eren se sentía extraño. Ligero.

Era la realidad, definitivamente, pero a su vez estaba difusa y había varios puntos perdidos. Cosas incoherentes y cosas que faltaban. Caminó por el departamento hasta la cocina, donde estaba Levi. Más allá de que todo lo demás estaba fuera de foco, él y su licuadora parecían resaltar por su nitidez.

—Buenos días. — le saludó él, con una pequeña sonrisa. Su voz grave y aterciopelada le envió un escalofrío por la columna—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Seguro — respondió, sentándose en la mesa. Levi le trajo un plato enorme de guiso de alas de pollo. Frunció el ceño, pensando en preguntar el por qué tal comida para el desayuno, pero solo cayó y comió. Nugget se subió a la mesa y robó el ala de pollo. Normalmente hubiera hecho algo, pero por alguna razón no le surgió el impulso de bajarla de la mesa de un cachetazo por robarle su comida.

Porque si, podía ser muy cariñoso y suave con Nugget, pero cuando la perra —valga la ironía—, le robaba su comida la cosa se ponía seria. Ella, de todas maneras, siempre se esperaba sus manotazos, y había desarrollado una habilidad para esquivarlos.

De repente, por alguna razón, estaba en el baño meando. Allí se dio cuenta de que era todo un sueño. Volvió al living — con esa sensación extraña como la era el moverse pero sin realmente quererlo, puesto que no controlaba sus sueños—, y se acomodó en el sofá.

Allí el sueño se tornó algo extraño.

Estaba esperando que Levi fuera con él, probablemente con unas cervezas para tomar o algo. Sin embargo, una linda chica, que usaba una de sus camisetas y le llegaba hasta los muslos, se le acercó con una pícara sonrisita. Corrió su cabello negro hacia un lado y se acomodó entre sus piernas, usándolo a él de respaldo.

Sonrió, porque aunque no le había traído cerveza, le había traído chocolate caliente. Y demonios que eso lo hacía feliz, aunque pocos lo sabían, debido a que lo consideraban infantil. Le dio un sorbo al brebaje y lo dejó en la mesita ratona de al lado, para poder abrazar a la muchacha acomodada suavemente encima suyo. La espalda de ella estaba apoyada en su pecho, haciendo que pudiera dejar descansar la cabeza en su hombro.

Pero cuando estiró sus manos para abrazarla por delante, se dio cuenta de algo. Faltaban los esponjosos senos, eso era obvio. En vez de eso había un fuerte pecho, y más abajo un más fuerte abdomen. Cuando miró para ver qué sucedía, encontró que la chica ya no estaba. Levi estaba ocupando su lugar, con la misma camiseta larga que le llegaba a los muslos por su corta estatura. Giró su cabeza, clavando sus lindos ojitos grises en él.

— ¿Pasa algo que tocas tanto, maricón? — le dijo con una sonrisita, estirándose un poquito para darle un beso.

Lo dejó completamente confundido. No debería gustarle ¿Verdad? Estar en una situación tan común y cotidiana de pareja con un tipo.

Pero no importaba cuanto tratara de negar o razonar el hecho de que Levi era un hombre, no podía dejar de gustarle estar así con él.

Era su sueño ¿Verdad? Nadie podía culparlo por soñar. Así que suavemente envolvió sus brazos en Levi, apretándolo sin miedo a lastimarlo — antes lo lastimaría a él—, y hundió su nariz en sus cabellos negros. Sin embargo, esperando oler el típico aroma a jazmines del shampoo de su compañero, se encontró vainilla. Vainilla… parecida a la que usaba Levi como aromatizante para las sábanas y almohadas.

Se despertó, abrazando su querida almohada hipoalergénica y con la baba cayéndosele. Se quedó pensando un rato en lo que había soñado —mientras podía retenerlo—, y en Levi.

Pero su hámster se cansó. Terminó por levantarse y abrir la puerta de la habitación de su bro, caminando pesadamente hasta la cama. Corrió a Levi — el muy puto tenía la costumbre de explayarse por todo el espacio que tuviera disponible en la cama—, y levantó las sábanas, acomodándose con él.

— ¿Qué pasó? — murmuró su compañero, todavía medio dormido, mientras se daba vuelta para verle el rostro.

—Nada en especial — contestó con la verdad, acurrucándose un poco con las suaves sábanas.

Y a Levi no pareció molestarle.

-x-

Levi se levantó unas horas después que Eren. Su compañero, luego de haber asaltado su cama en la madrugada, se había levantado temprano para ir al centro a hacer compras. Le pareció extraño, después de todo, cada vez que Eren madrugaba había un eclipse solar.

Quizás había ido a pensar, a meditar, o a comer galletas congeladas él solo como gordo egoísta. Parecía muy ausente desde la noche donde se habían besado, y no lo podía culpar.

Después de lavarse los dientes comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Escuchó la puerta de adelante abrirse y Eren avisando su llegada, lo cual le logró sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

No pudo evitar notar cómo Eren se le quedó mirando cuando apareció frente a él, después de todo solo estaba usando un par de bóxer con los que había dormido. Lo saludó perezosamente y se fue a la cocina para prepararse un café, porque antes de eso no se podía considerar vivo. Puso la cafetera y sacó el pan de arriba de la heladera para hacerse algunas tostadas.

—Hermano, te traje un regalo. — escuchó de atrás suyo. Se giró, haciendo un suave ademán con la cabeza para que continuara. Aunque ¿A decir verdad? Por alguna extraña razón estaba completamente emocionado. Eren nunca le había regalado nada—. La vi por ahí en una tienda y era perfecta para ti. Tenía que comprártela.

Eren sacó un paquete de una de las bolsas de compras. Estaba mal envuelto, con la cinta mal pegada y un moño torcido. Levantó la vista, su compañero tenía los cachetes colorados.

—La tienda no ofrecía para envolver regalos… y no te la quería dar así nomás. Cuando pasé por el supermercado fui a una estación de esas para envolver cosas, pero nunca lo había hecho…

No dijo nada, puesto que la ternura que le generó Eren selló sus labios. Rompió suavemente el papel —que debía de ser de Barbie a propósito, el puto ese era astuto—, y sacó el objeto envuelto en papel de burbujas. Una cantidad completamente innecesaria de papel de burbujas, cabe aclarar.

—Le puse mucho para así tener más que reventar.

Al final, después de tanto envoltorio, encontró una taza. Era blanca, y adelante tenía la leyenda "FUCK OFF" No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. El regalo era perfecto, y además, se lo había regalado su mejor amigo pensando en él. Y no podía culparlo, era prácticamente su lema cada mañana antes de que hubiera podido probar su café.

—La estrenaré ahora mismo. — dejó la taza en la mesada, para luego girarse y abrazar al moreno. Eren lo abrazó de vuelta, y aunque normalmente se hubieran separado después de unos segundos —para no lastimar su masculinidad—, se quedaron así un pequeño rato. Levi descansó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, lugar que se le hacía en extremo reconfortante y cómodo. Quizás era por el delicioso aroma a canela que desprendía desde su cuello—. Gracias, hermano. Me encanta.

Se separaron suavemente, mirándose a los ojos. Eren luego de unos segundos terminó de quitar sus manos y le sonrió, diciendo que iba a ver televisión. Le preguntó si quería un café y le dijo que prefería un chocolate caliente.

Apagó la cafetera. Chocolate caliente se le antojaba a él también.

Cuando terminó se sentó en el sofá, al lado de su compañero. Había puesto Netflix con la película de Wall-E. Comentaron lo buena que era, lo sentimental y linda.

Levi se quedó pensando un momento en cómo encarar el tema de la noche del beso. Porque sí, debían hablarlo, ya que ambos parecían recordarlo perfectamente ¿Debería decirle que esos besos le gustaron? ¿Eso sería extraño? ¿Rompería su amistad? ¿Y si Eren lo acusaba de gay —cosa que no se consideraba—, y luego se mudaba por miedo a él? No lo soportaría. Pero tampoco soportaba un segundo más esa sensación incómoda en el pecho.

—Hermano — llamó, dándole un sorbo más a su chocolate caliente— ¿Recuerdas la noche donde nos emborrachamos y te conté lo de Jessica?

Eren no contestó enseguida, sin embargo se tensó. Terminó por asentir.

—Recuerdas todo ¿Verdad? — solo consiguió una mirada culposa de Eren—. Mira… sé que estábamos borrachos y todo eso, si quieres podemos decir que fue cosa del alcohol y solo eso… — dejó su taza en la mesa ratona pasándose las manos sudorosas por su jean—. Yo… la verdad es que…

Pero no pudo terminar, porque Eren se había inclinado hacia adelante para besarlo. Un beso pequeño y casto, que apenas y rozaba sus labios. Las mariposas explotaron en su estómago, e instintivamente llevó una de sus manos al hombro de su compañero para atraerlo más. Se separaron luego de unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos.

—Oh dios mío, somos tan gays — Eren se tiró hacia atrás, completamente derrotado.

—Gaaaaaaaaaaaaays…

* * *

No tengo demasiado tiempo, tengo que irme a dormir...

Espero que les haya gustado 3 sdfs hace tiempo quería escribir esta parte ya.

Saludos y besos enormes a todos los que dejaron su Review, Fav y Follow. Los adoro.

Con amor:

Patatapandicornio!


	19. Barreras Rotas

**¡Buenas noches, hermosos lectores! Nos volvemos a encontrar en una actualización ¡Yeay!**

 **Perdón por la tardanza y porque el capítulo sea medio cortito, pero no tuve demasiada inspiración estos días. Como que ya no sé que escribir de estos gays y bueno |3 entro en conflicto. De todas maneras, ya volví 3 si tienen ideas para sugerirme son todas bienvenidas.**

 **¡Por cierto! Estuve pensando en hacer algo para los quinientos review del fic 3 Seguramente les voy a mantener al tanto cuando estemos más cerca de la cifra ¡Nunca había tenido tantos reviews, muchas gracias!**

 **Sin mucho más que decir, les dejo leer.**

* * *

Ambos estaban en un gran, gran conflicto. Porque ¿A quién engañaban? Los mejores amigos no se daban besos en los labios con frecuencia. Y desde la vez en la que Eren, completamente sobrio, besó a Levi —el cual le correspondió sin una gota de alcohol en su sistema—, los besos se habían vuelto una rutina para ellos. Algo normal. Algo natural.

¿Era natural? Una gran pregunta que rondaba sus mentes todo el tiempo. Pero la más importante, y la más intrigante ¿Eran gays?

Eren pensaba eso mientras descansaba tranquilamente en la cama de su compañero, con un Levi muy dormido y cómodamente acurrucado junto a él, que roncaba suavemente. El tema no salía de su mente aunque quisiera, porque constantemente recordaba los pequeños besitos que habían acostumbrado a darse en ciertas situaciones.

Por supuesto, al principio todo había sido extremadamente vergonzoso. Algún que otro beso incómodo para romper el hielo, algún brazo sobre los hombros del otro mientras veían películas. Pero con los días habían terminado acostumbrándose a darse un beso al levantarse, como despedida y bienvenida. Robarse pequeños picos en el proceso de las tareas del hogar diarias, como la limpieza o el desayuno. Incluso, algunas veces, triunfaba sacándole una pequeña risita a su… ¿Compañero?

Y esa era otra incógnita que no lo dejaba tranquilo: ¿Eran novios? ¿Eran pareja? ¿Simples tipos heterosexuales algo confundidos? Lo de confundido podía cerciorarlo, lo de heterosexual no estaba seguro.

Lanzó un pequeño gruñido de frustración, girándose suavemente para encarar a su mejor amigo. Estaba durmiendo profundamente, con el ceño relajado, dándole un aire incluso angelical. Aprovechó para apreciar sus facciones —esa vez sin la constante mueca de matón—, y no dejó de fascinarse por la hermosura que destilaba.

Ya lo había pensado muchas veces antes, pero Levi era muy lindo. Y eso era extraño, porque no era lindo porque tenía facciones finas de mujer. Era hermoso porque era un tipo, pero un tipo bastante caliente. Con su mandíbula fuerte, su barba de dos días, sus potentes brazos y poderosas piernas.

Con una suavidad poco propia de él apoyó una mano en el pecho de su compañero, consiguiendo un suspiro. Pasó sus dedos por los pectorales de Levi —que hasta ya le parecían tetas. Un par de lindas tetas de hombre—, y rozó con algo de miedo el pezón izquierdo, rosado, pequeñito, que al tacto de su frío dedo se endureció un poco. ¿Los hombres sentirían placer en los pezones? Sabía que sí, pero ¿Al nivel de una mujer? ¿Se suponía que eran lo mismo, verdad?

Con una sonrisita traviesa en la cara, pellizcó una de las tetas de Levi. Él frunció el ceño entre sueños y se agarró el lugar, girando un poco. Se le escapó una risita. Volvió a pellizcar la suave carne, consiguiendo un insulto y que su mejor amigo se despertara un poco, confundido.

—Deja mis tetas en paz — le dijo, con una voz de muerte. Pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar cómo Levi llamaba tetas a sus pectorales. No era el único en pensar que parecían eso—. Estúpido Yaeger marica…

—Oh ¿Yo soy el marica? —Picó uno de los costados de Levi con diversión, haciendo que lo insultara. Empezó la batalla campal, donde su mejor amigo lanzaba patadas y manotazos para alejarlo, mientras él trataba de aprisionarlo entre sus brazos y molestarlo con cosquillas.

Pronto las cosquillas cesaron y se volvieron suaves caricias sobre la piel blanca. Los hermosos ojos de Levi se conectaron con los suyos y sintió las famosas mariposas en el estómago, revoloteando como locas. Se colocó encima de él y su mano viajó hasta la cadera de su mejor amigo, que no decía absolutamente nada. Sus dedos apretaron ese culo de oro con travesura a la vez que se inclinaba y dejaba un suave beso sobre los rosados labios de ese maldito tipo, hermoso y que lo volvía puto.

—Gaaaaaaaaaaaaay — dijo Levi, con una risita, apenas se separaron.

-x-

—Levi — llamó a su compañero, que estaba sentado cómodamente en la mesada de la cocina mientras bebía un café en la taza que le había regalado. Nugget estaba comiendo su comida balanceada de dieta, porque la fea esa se había puesto gorda como beluga en lo que cantaba un gallo— ¿Somos gays?

Escuchó el suspiro de su compañero.

—No lo sé, hermano… no me siento gay. No me siento distinto a lo que era antes. Es simplemente que…

Ante el silencio, Eren optó por completar la frase que Levi había dejado a la mitad.

—Simplemente que me gustas — dijo, con algo de vergüenza. Se distrajo con las tostadas que estaba haciendo, concentrándose en darlas vueltas para evitar la mirada de su compañero. Y es que esos ojos grises podían ser como cuchillas si se lo proponía.

—Si… exacto… — Levi tomó su taza y acarició inconscientemente las letras negras. Se rascó la axila, tarea fácil ya que no tenía puesto nada en el torso— Supongo que eso no nos hace gays. Solo somos gays con nosotros, pero no gays con los demás.

Eren se acercó a la mesada para buscar el azúcar. Pasó la mano por al lado del cuerpo de Levi, rozándolo levemente, y haciendo que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran por el contacto. Era placentero.

— ¿Es muy gay que te diga que no me diste un beso de buenos días? — castaño se sorprendió por el planteo de su compañero.

—Si te di uno — contestó, con las mejillas algo acaloradas—. En la cama.

—Pero no fue un beso de buenos días.

Eren terminó sonriendo, acercándose hasta donde estaba Levi. Acarició con suavidad la piel blanca, sintiendo a su vez la grande y tosca mano de su mejor amigo en su rostro. Lo tomó de la nuca y besó sus labios, disfrutando del contacto y el leve sabor a café de la caliente boca contraria.

—Buenos días, princesa. — recibió un merecido golpe en el costado por el apodo, pero de todas maneras Levi rió.

-x-

Eren estaba preparándose para ir a la entrevista de trabajo que tenía, y no podía dejar de maldecir. En esos días su barba había crecido —cosa que no le quedaba tan mal, en realidad—, y debía de afeitársela para ir más prolijo a presentarse. Pero la razón de su enojo no se debía a eso, sino a que se había quedado sin de la condenada crema de afeitar.

Suspiró, tomando su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Buscó en google si podía afeitarse sin crema, entrando a la opción de Yahoo Respuestas. La gente decía que sí, que usara agua y jabón, pero la última vez que había confiado en ese sitio las cosas no habían salido tan bien. Había mucha gente extraña allí, demasiado extraña.

En su búsqueda por google, encontró que efectivamente podía usar agua con jabón, que era para que la cuchilla resbalara mejor por su piel. Sin embargo, cuando trató eso, a la segunda pasada se hizo un pequeño cortesito en la mejilla. Maldijo, limpiándose con una toalla. De todas maneras era pequeño, casi no se notaba y no estaba sangrando.

Suspiró, tironeándose de los cabellos ¿Tendría que ir a la entrevista con esa barba desprolija? Además, ya había rasurado una parte de su mejilla, ahora tendría que rasurarla toda porque estaba asimétrico. Se quería matar, realmente era un idiota.

La puerta del baño se abrió, era Levi entrando para buscar su desodorante. Se dio cuenta enseguida del semblante decaído de su compañero, y se le escapó una risita al ver cómo su barba estaba despareja.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó, tratando de contener las carcajadas ante la mirada desolada que le envió su mejor amigo. No pudo evitar el impulso de estirar su mano y acariciar suavemente la parte donde estaba el corte, pescando una ínfima gotita de sangre.

—Me quedé sin crema de afeitar. — le contó, completamente abatido. Levi solo bufó, generando un sonido que quedaba entre la risa y la molestia. Abrió una gaveta que le pertenecía a él y sacó el frasco de espuma.

—Usa la mía.

Eren le miró como si hubiera realizado todas las verdades del universo. Abrazó el frasco de crema de afeitar como si fuera el regalo más hermoso que le hubieran dado en la vida y, luego de eso, le agradeció. Levi simplemente le regaló una última risita antes de salir del baño, dejando al castaño pensando lo diferente que era convivir con un hombre a convivir con una mujer. Si hubiera estado con alguna de sus novias, probablemente tendría que haberles pedido que fueran por espuma de afeitar al supermercado. Y quién sabe si lo hubieran hecho.

Pero no, el puto ese era perfecto, porque tenía espuma para prestarle. Y no entendía como una cosa tan simple le hacía tan feliz.

-x-

Eren estaba terminando de acomodarse el saco mientras Levi lo seguía de atrás, acomodándole el cabello. No estaba llegando tarde, pero no debería demorarse nada más. Le causó ternura cómo, en la puerta, su compañero le hizo un rápido chequeo con los ojos y acomodó el cuello de su camisa. Peinó un poco sus cabellos hacia atrás. Tenía un look bastante formal pero a la vez relajado.

—Levi. — Consiguió la atención de esos lindos ojitos grises— ¿Somos novios?

Era una muy buena pregunta.

—No lo sé — le respondió, con completa sinceridad—. Todo es muy extraño.

El castaño iba a decir algo más, pero su compañero le interrumpió y le dijo que se apurara, que iba a llegar tarde. Sin embargo se agachó un momento, tomando el hermoso rostro de Levi entre sus manos, y lo besó. Seguido a eso partió, con una mochila al hombro.

—Buena suerte. — deseó el de pelo negro desde la puerta. La cerró y volvió al sillón pensando.

Acababa de despedir a Eren —el cual cabe aclarar se veía extremadamente bien, menudo hijo de puta—, en el dintel de la puerta, como una pareja cualquiera. Y probablemente a la noche volvería con una pizza napolitana XL con extra ajo.

No sonaba tan mal, pensó con un leve calor en sus mejillas. Su celular vibró, llamándole la atención, y lo desbloqueó para leer el mensaje que le envió su novio.

3 Bro 3: _"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaay"_ — 17:34

* * *

*Aclaro que esos "3" al lado del Bro de esa última línea son corazones, pero Fanfiction es puto y no deja ponerlos. Levi tiene agendado a Eren como "Bro" entre corazoncitos.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Besucones enormes a **RivaiFem T.A, StillAlive-Ib, YollyMoon12, KaizenHeichou, HyuugaMokame, ConnieHeichou, Guest, Nejiko Ka, Scc Ccu, BeiconMagic BL, Guest 2, Charly Land, YesOffer, HerondaleKogan, ChibiGoreItaly, , Beast Blood, Moncab, AegisVi, Sofihikarichan, , ElisaM2331, VientoyHielo, Jagerin-chan, , IngridAstrid, Aby Rivera, Tanya Valle y TarajaeAlqamar** que dejaron un hermoso review. También a todos los que dejaron su Fav y Follow.

¡Nos vemos!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	20. Condiciones

**¡Buenas noches, hermosas lectoras! ¡Nos volvemos a encontrar en la actualización! 3**

 **Les cuento que estuve leyendo todas las sugerencias que me mandaron, y voy a tratar de ir aplicando varias a medida que avanza la historia 3 Había varias que ya se me habían ocurrido, pero que ustedes desarrollaban un poquito más y me dieron pie para imaginarme cómo incluirlas en la historia ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **PD: Subí un Drabble nuevo, por si quieren pasar a ver (? -nadie le junó el drabble-**

 **Sin más que decir, les dejo leer 3**

* * *

Eren y Levi estaban de acuerdo en que tenían que poner condiciones para contener un poco su gaysencia. Porque, a decir verdad, no sabían cómo funcionaba. Y como quien no quiere la cosa, se habían decidido prohibir fervientemente ciertas conductas —si es que llegaban a aparecer—, para no volverse… bueno… maricones.

—Okay, primero y principal: llego a ver una camisa con estampados extraños y jeans ajustados en tu armario y los quemo — advirtió Levi. Eren asintió y le recalcó que iba lo mismo para él—. No quiero ser el… novio… — decir la palabra en voz alta le resultaba extraño, pero el brillito que aparecía en los ojos de Eren al pronunciarla hacía que valiera la pena el esfuerzo—… de un extraño tipo medio afeminado.

—No, claro que no. —se acercó un poco y recostó sobre el regazo de Levi, abrazando su torso. Un estremecimiento sacudió al de pelos negros al sentir los fuertes bíceps de su pareja rodear su cintura ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan bien? — si me va a gustar un hombre y voy a salir con él, quiero que sea un tipo… bueno, como tú. Como yo.

Luego de eso dejó un suave besito en sus abdominales, por sobre la camiseta.

—Segundo… No se puede escuchar música gay.

— ¿Qué consideras música gay? — Eren más o menos tenía una idea de lo que era la música gay, pero quería asegurarse. No tenía un gusto de música definido, en general podía escuchar desde rock pesado hasta reguetón dependiendo de su humor (ese último género muchas veces lo ponía solo para hincharle los huevos a Levi) y al final siempre terminaba escuchando lo que su compañero escuchaba. No se quejaba, después de todo, la música que solía elegir era muy buena.

—No lo sé, hermano. Los clásicos himnos gay que los maricas cantan. O ese tipo de pop pegadizo extraño.

—Pero Levi, escuchamos pop pegadizo cuando limpiamos — dijo, contrariado. Su compañero se quedó de piedra, buscando una respuesta para el planteo.

—Bueno… pero estamos limpiando. Ayuda a subir el ánimo. Me refiero a no escucharlo comúnmente, ya sabes, que yo deje de tener My Chemical Romance en mi celular y pase a tener, no lo sé, Justin Bieber.

Eren se quedó pensando un momento en distintas cosas. Su mente viajó desde lo lindo que era estar acostado sobre el regazo de Levi hasta las cosas que normalmente hacían los gays. Frunció el ceño ante esto último porque, aunque en ese momento ellos fueran gays —por lo menos, gays entre ellos—, no sentía nada diferente. Y tampoco le urgía hacer el tipo de cosas que hacían los gays.

Obviando el darse besos, por supuesto.

—Levi ¿No vamos a volvernos expertos en la moda y un par de locas promiscuas que quieren llevarse a la cama a todo tipo de hombres, verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no. — dijo, completamente seguro de sí mismo—. Que seamos gays no va a quitar que seamos nosotros. Y si en algún momento te veo haciendo alguna de estas cosas te daré un buen golpe para que reacciones.

Acarició con suavidad los cabellos marrones de Eren, que se desparramaban graciosamente por su ropa. Tomó uno de los mechones café y lo examinó, pensando que debería cortarse el cabello ¿O quizás no?

— ¿Y con el sexo? — antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo, siguió hablando—. Digo… a mí me siguen atrayendo las mujeres, sexualmente. Me gustan las tetas y los culos, pero eso no quita que por ti tengo sentimientos más románticos. Y bueno, no creo que ninguno querría… ya sabes…

— ¿Dejarse romper el culo?

—Bueno, son palabras más crudas que las que yo había pensado. — soltó una risita.

—Quizás… podríamos poner reglas. Podemos acostarnos con mujeres, bajo ciertas condiciones. Por ejemplo, que el contrario esté de acuerdo — planteó, consiguiendo el consenso de Eren—. Y no tienes permitido acostarte con ninguna mujer que tenga mejor trasero que yo.

—Esa regla es demasiado fácil, tienes el mejor trasero que he visto.

Se echaron a reír, y Eren aprovechó la debilidad momentánea de Levi para tumbarlo contra el sillón y recostarse encima de él. Primero se quejó, por supuesto. Para el más bajo no era cómodo tener un mastodonte musculoso recostado encima suyo como un cachorrito, con la cabeza acomodada bajo su cuello y el cabello café acariciando suavemente su garganta. Pero luego de un poco de pelea —e insistencia del más alto—, terminó por aceptar.

No estaba nada mal. Abrazar a Eren de esa manera, se refería. Envolvió la no tan estrecha cintura del moreno con sus brazos y lo apretó contra sí. Era muy cálido, y en cierta manera, reconfortante. Recordaba que a Petra no le gustaba mucho estar en esa posición, porque luego de un rato de estar recostada sobre sus tetas estas empezaban a dolerle.

—Hombre, adoro tus tetas. — Eren apretó los pectorales de Levi, consiguiendo una queja y un golpecito en la cabeza—. No lo sé, es que no son de las tetas de mujer que son grandes y esponjosas. Pero me dan mucha ternura, tienen el tamaño perfecto para pellizcar.

— ¡Pero que dejes mis tetas!

-x-

Hacer compras en el supermercado con Eren era extraño.

No porque Eren fuera extraño, por supuesto que no. Muchas veces habían ido juntos a hacer las despensas, comprando todo lo necesario —y no tanto—, para después volver al departamento entre risas. Pero quizás eran las miradas furtivas que se enviaban o el pequeño beso que se le había sido arrebatado a escondidas lo que hacía que esa salida, en definitiva, fuese diferente.

De todas maneras, había sido un acuerdo tácito el hecho que de no irían por la calle demostrando su lado gay a todo el mundo. Adentro del departamento podían llegar a matarse a besos tanto como a golpes, abrazarse en el sofá y dormir juntos, bien acurrucados. Pero afuera eran lo que siempre fueron… un par de muy buenos amigos haciéndose chistes mutuamente y dándose leves golpecitos de vez en cuando.

Eren metió un pote de crema de afeitar en la canasta que Levi llevaba. Frunció el ceño, tomándola y dejándola de nuevo en el estante. Eren tomó eso como una provocación, y ya estaba listo para irse a los puñetazos.

— ¿Para qué compras crema de afeitar si está la mía? No vamos a estar como idiotas usando dos tarros diferentes, si además es la misma marca — explicó. Eren levantó sus cejas, sorprendido. Pero no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño regocijo—. Eso sí, agarra una navaja nueva. La mía se quedó sin filo, y tengo que pasarla como tres veces para que corte de manera decente.

Eren tomó una de las Gillette — de esas que las propagandas siempre eran algo completamente extremo, como de hombres escalando montañas, jugadores de hockey afeitándose con las cuchillas de los patines y leñadores con sus hachas—, pero volvió a tomar el tarro de espuma de afeitar.

—Si somos dos hombres, se va a acabar mucho más rápido. Mejor prevenir a lamentar el día en que uno se tenga que afeitar de urgencia y no haya de la condenada crema.

—Realmente te imaginaba yendo a la entrevista de trabajo con media barba sin afeitar.

— ¡Cállate!

Entre riñas llegaron a la caja. Eren tomó el canasto con las compras, levantándolo hasta la mesada, y flexionando sus brazos en el movimiento, haciendo que sus —muy lindos y muy grandes, cabe aclarar—, músculos se marcaran. Levi notó, inmediatamente, cómo la cajera se quedó obnubilada por el espécimen de hombre que tenía en frente. Y no la podía culpar. Él también se quedaba pasmado de vez en cuando. Incluso, alguna que otra vez se había sentido algo inferior con respecto a esa tersa y aterciopelada piel morena que se cargaba el maricón. Aunque luego, de todas maneras, Eren le subía el ego cuando se lo quedaba mirando fijamente, con la baba casi cayéndosele.

—Oh, olvidamos las papas fritas. — le dijo su novio, cuando terminó de poner las cosas en la mesada. La chica de la caja que dijo algún chistecito idiota y el imbécil se rió, de esa manera encantadora que hacía que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran— ¿Las vas a buscar, bro? No podemos hacer ese maratón de Orange is the new Black sin papas fritas.

Quiso decirle que no, que se fuera a la mierda por puto y por ser encantador, pero sus ojos le podían.

—Está bien. — se marchó a regañadientes, escuchando con furia contenida cómo Eren seguía charlando y coqueteando con la cajera. Cuando llegó a la góndola tomó la marca de papas que a él le gustaban, y que Eren siempre se quejaba porque decía que no eran lo suficientemente crocantes. Pero mierda, cada vez que comía de la marca que Eren compraba sentía que se había agarrado hipertensión por la cantidad de sal.

Eren lo miró feo cuando vio la marca de papas que llevaba en las manos.

—Yo fui a buscar las papas. — Puso las bolsas encima de la mesada de la cajera—. Yo elijo la marca de las papas.

Luego de discutir como idiotas en la caja por la marca de las patatas —aunque para él, el único idiota había sido Eren, que había pedido asistencia a la cajera en la discusión—, pudieron salir del supermercado. Pero Levi estaba emputado, vaya que lo estaba. Porque cuando el imbécil de su "novio" se fue a buscar su estúpida marca de papas fritas mata-corazones, la chica de la caja le pidió el número. Y tuvo muchas ganas de mandarla a la mierda, también. Pero comprendía que la culpa no era de ella por haberse quedado encantada con Eren, la culpa era de ese prostituto promiscuo.

Al principio, Eren trató de sacarle conversación, ya que poco se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había hecho enojar a su pareja. Pero cuando notó que Levi no le contestaba con nada más que monosílabos secos empezó a sospechar que, quizás, lo había hecho enojar.

Y la razón escapaba de sus conocimientos, claro.

Empezó a asustarse, porque muchos malos recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza de cuando sucedían esas cosas con sus anteriores novias. Ellas se enojaban con él, no sabía por qué, se enojaban más porque no sabía la razón de su enojo, luego se enojaban porque les preguntaba y seguían sin decirle, y volvían a enojarse porque no había podido descubrir el puto punto donde la había cagado.

Desesperante.

Las manos le sudaron, porque encima Levi pegaba. Y pegaba muy fuerte. Si se enojaba con él ¿Iba a pegarle? Tenía una cara de matón que podía hacerte cagar encima, si se lo proponía.

Hizo correr a su hámster, tratando de maquinar donde mierda fue que la cagó. Pensó en la linda chica de la caja, pero habían acordado que les seguían gustando las mujeres ¿Verdad? No le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, solo se la estaba ligando para, quizás, algún día acordar algo. No le había preguntado a Levi si estaba bien ligársela, pero no iba a hacer eso en frente a la chica.

Mierda, quería arreglarla.

Quería tomar su mano, pero el estar en la calle lo detuvo.

Se limitó a, silenciosamente, quitarle una de las bolsas. Levi estaba llevando tres, y él dos. Ahora era al revés. Se ganó una mirada inquisidora por parte de su compañero, sin embargo no dijo ni una palabra. Sintió, de todas maneras, la necesidad de explicar el porqué de sus acciones.

—Tus bolsas tienen cosas más pesadas. Es mejor si llevamos las cosas entre los dos.

Seguía nervioso, pero de todas maneras le gustó la situación. Llevar las compras con Levi, algo tan simple y cotidiano. Además, no tenía que cargar con las bolsas más pesadas él solo. Por cortesía siempre le dejaba las livianas a sus novias, para que no se cansaran tanto, aunque eso después le causara fatiga en los brazos.

Pero Levi no. Y es más, no parecía ni mosquearse de llevar las bolsas con las distintas botellas. Le gustaba la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta, favorecía mucho sus hombros y brazos.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, en silencio dejaron las bolsas en la mesada. Su compañero comenzó a acomodar las despensas en distintas alacenas, y aunque era su turno, Eren de todas maneras lo ayudó. Se acercó suavemente desde atrás y tomó una lata de tomates, poniéndola en el estante de arriba. Ese que Levi tenía que subir una rodilla al mesón para alcanzar.

Eren no podía figurar muy bien que era lo que había hecho enojar al enano, pero decidió que lo mejor sería preguntarle. Después de todo ¿Qué podía salir mal? ¿Qué se enojara más? Se robaría a Nugget y se iría a dormir a su cama derechito. Total ¿Quién necesitaba a Levi para dormir en la noche? Aunque fuera lindo abrazarlo y sentirlo roncar suavemente contra él, aprovechando para manosear un poco —mucho—, su trasero. Definitivamente, no él.

— ¿Por qué estás enojado? — preguntó suavemente, como un niño regañado hablándole a su mamá después de que esta lo reta.

Levi pensó seriamente en mandarlo a la mierda. Podía hacerlo, porque como no lo estaba mirando no vería los efectivos ojos de cachorro. Pero, de todas maneras, recordó el dolor de huevos que era preguntarle a Petra que mierda era lo que la tenía tan jodida y que ella le respondiera con indirectas.

Se giró —encontrándose con la mirada de cachorro—, y se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando qué decir para no quedar como un idiota.

—No esperes que no me enoje si te pones a coquetear con una chica en frente mío. — le dijo al final.

Eren frunció el ceño ¿Al final sí había sido eso?

—No pensé que te enojarías… como habíamos acordado lo de las chicas…

—Sí, pero es distinto, Eren — se pasó una mano por el cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás—. No me preguntaste nada, fuiste directo a coquetearle en mis narices. Además, una cosa es una chica en un antro, que muchas veces están ahí para cosas de una noche y ya está. Pero la chica de la caja podría malinterpretarlo y quererte para algo más ¿Acaso te gustaría que yo ahora fuera a coquetearle a la vecina?

—Lo siento. — se rascó la nuca, mirando hacia abajo con culpa. Levi tenía razón. De solo pensar en la vecina —que venía queriendo algo con su compañero de hace meses—, la panza se le retorcía.

—Hagamos esto. Solo podemos coquetear con chicas en los bares y esas cosas ¿Si? Nada de chicas en lugares cotidianos.

Luego de acceder a esa nueva condición, Levi dio por terminada la conversación y se giró para seguir guardando las cosas. Eren se le quedó mirando unos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

—Nunca había tenido una discusión de pareja tan corta.

—Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. — le respondió su compañero, dándose vuelta. En cuanto se miraron a los ojos, no pudieron evitar comenzar a reír. Levi terminó negando, siguiendo con su tarea. Sin embargo, Eren no podía dejar sus manos quietas. Menos con la vista de ese trasero. Así que se acercó por detrás y encerró a su mejor amigo contra la mesada, con sus brazos a los lados.

Sintiendo cómo la respiración de su compañero se aceleraba un poco, se acercó a su oído, aspirando el suave aroma del shampoo que solía usar.

— ¿Estabas celoso?

—Cállate, imbécil. — Levi trató de zafarse, pero no le dio a lugar—. Por supuesto que estaba celoso. De la nada el que se supone que es mi… mi novio, empieza a coquetearle a una cajera cualquiera de un supermercado cualquiera, en frente mío.

Levi era directo, y eso a Eren le gustaba. No tenía que sobreexplotar su cerebro para lograr llegar a la respuesta de por qué estaba enojado.

— ¿Sigues enojado? — preguntó, dejando un besito en su mejilla. Giró a Levi para tenerlo cara a cara. Estaba cruzado de brazos, con una expresión completamente neutra.

—Quizás.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? —preguntó, usando su —bien sabía—, efectiva mirada de cachorro. Levi tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no sucumbir ante esos ojos, porque mierda, realmente parecía un perrito. Solo se quedó mirando a Eren fijamente, sin contestar— Quizás… deba besarte…

— ¿Besarme? — preguntó, sintiendo el aliento de su novio sobre sus labios. Estaba tan cerca que tener los brazos cruzados se estaba tornando incómodo. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Eren tenía su nivel de seducción al cien por ciento.

—Si… besarte lento. — le susurró en el oído—. Lento… tan lento como los trámites del gobierno…

Todo el ambiente íntimo murió, porque Levi no pudo evitar tentarse con esa última frase que se le fue susurrada. Y luego de él también se tentó Eren, que no podía parar de reír, a tal punto que se quedaba sin aire y golpeaba la mesada. Eso solo le causó más carcajadas, y al final terminaron completamente rojos y agitados por el ataque de risa que habían sufrido.

Aun riéndose bajito, Eren se inclinó y le robó un sonoro y rápido beso. Apenas se separaron, Levi buscó aire para poder hablar.

—G-Gaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

* * *

Gaaaaaaaays

Besos enormes a **StillAlive-Ib, RivaiFem T.A, Luna de Acero, HerondaleKogan, , Kaizen heichou, Guest1, MaferGarcíaR, Flancito de Vainilla, Yollymoon12, Only Darkness Love, ConnieHeichou, Ola-Chan, ChibiGoreItaly, TrajaeAlqamar, Lizde-Chan, PaddyAndKyuubi, sofihikarichan, Kathy (con su bola de Cristal) , YessOffer, Guest2, VientoyHielo, Beicon-MagicBL, Guest3, Scc Ccu, Symko, Ingrid Astrid y TarajaeAlqmar x2 (?** ¡Gracias por dejar sus hermosos review! También besotes a los que dejaron fav y follow.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	21. Análisis

¡Buenos días, hermosas lectoras! Nos volvemos a encontrar en la actualización de este fanfic ¡Esta vez es una actualización en serio!

Me siento rara, realmente me tardé mucho esta vez, pero si leyeron el aviso que puse hace algunos días sabrán porque. De todas maneras, puedo decirles que estoy de nuevo en el camino. Ya terminé la secundaria (¡Yeay!) y estoy inscripta en la universidad. Aunque debo admitir que estos últimos dos días me consumieron las hermosas y tentadoras ofertas de Steam ¡Maldito seas, 90% de descuento en juegos!

Y claro, cuando compro juegos nuevos tengo que probarlos. Así que me tardé un poquito por eso.

Por otro lado, si les gusta Boku no Hero Academia les invito a leer los fanfics que he hecho para ese fandom (Aunque les comento que su mayoría están en Wattpad) Hay algunos drabbles, son chiquitos, pero pienso también pasar a hacer fanfics más largos. Mis otp son el Katsudeku, Tododeku y Kirideku, así que si les gusta alguna de esas tres espero que lean lo que tenga para ofrecer

Sin mucho más que decir, les dejo leer ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

—Levi. — llamó Eren, acercándose por atrás y apretándole el trasero antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla—. Me voy a trabajar ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sintió los brazos de su novio envolverlo desde atrás, haciendo que sus movimientos fuesen limitados. Sin embargo, amaba la sensación que le generaba, una mezcla entre protección, posesividad y cariño que hacía que los vellos de sus brazos se le erizaran.

—Preparo unas galletas… o eso intento — contestó, mientras batía con fuerza la masa. La cocina estaba hecha un desastre, y su lado de obsesivo con la limpieza estaba empezando a salir de a poco. Pero su madre le había dicho que aprendiera a hacer algo dulce en la cocina, porque ella no se la pasaría haciéndole muffins todo el tiempo. Y bueno, había sido sometido a la presión. Tenía su celular con una receta de galletas al lado: "Galletas fáciles y rápidas caseras"

— ¿Me guardas? — abrió la heladera y sacó leche, tomando un trago del cartón — ¿Me haces algunas con forma de corazón?

—Te las haré con forma de verga.

—¿Cómo las que a ti te gusta mamar?

—No lo sé, tú eres el experto en el tema.

Terminaron riéndose, porque aunque ahora eran novios, los chistes con respecto a los penes y su nivel de homosexualidad no habían pasado. Porque ellos podían ser gays, pero no dejaban de ser machos, y nunca, pero nunca de los nuncas, se atreverían a tocar el miembro viril de otro hombre. Por supuesto que no.

—Buena suerte en el trabajo —le dijo, antes de que se fuera. Eren había conseguido que lo contrataran en un laboratorio sanguíneo como asistente. Estaba bastante feliz, porque no solo le ayudaba con un salario, sino también para su carrera de medicina. Escuchó cómo su compañero le gritó un "gracias" desde la entrada y después la puerta cerrarse.

Le puso chispas de chocolate a la masa y la estiró, mirándola. En la página decía que un buen consejo era usar un vaso del tamaño deseado como cortante para la masa, así que no se había preocupado de comprar ese tipo de artículos cuando fue al bazar.

¿Cómo haría las galletitas con forma de corazón?

-x-

Cuando Eren volvió, re rió bien fuerte por su vano intento de hacer galletitas con forma de corazón. Había tratado de hacerlas con el cuchillo, pero a decir verdad no se consideraba bueno para las manualidades, y esto era una clara razón para ello. Sin embargo, ambos se sorprendieron cuando las encontraron bastante ricas, incluso podía atreverse a decir que deliciosas.

Se sentó en el sofá, sopesando su relación un poco más.

Era claro que era algo nuevo, demasiado nuevo para los dos. Y seguía siendo extraño besarlo, abrazarlo o sentirlo cerca suyo, con un cuerpo tan grande y musculoso en vez de delicado. Pero a su vez su calidez y piel morena lograban causarle estragos en su sistema nervioso, cosa que nunca le había pasado con otra persona. Eren tenía la habilidad innata de hechizarlo con sus ojos y su aroma, subyugándolo completamente.

Demonios, Eren era una de las personas más hermosas y maravillosas que había conocido.

Se rascó la cabeza, confundido. No debía de sentirse así, eso no era normal. Amar a un hombre no era normal, para nada. Era incorrecto. Y aunque trataba de taladrarse eso, de detener las manos de su novio cada vez que lo envolvían suavemente, no podía. Era un clásico ¿Cierto? Que todo lo malo era tentador…

Tentador… vaya que era tentador…

Su línea de pensamientos se cortó cuando Eren se tiró encima suyo sin mucha gracia, rebotando un poco y acomodándose con un bowl de nachos en el estómago. Levi suspiró, apoyando el codo en la rodilla y recargando su rostro en su mano.

—Pensar que recién estaba pensando que eras hermoso — dijo para molestarlo, viendo con gracia cómo Eren se atiborraba la boca con comida chatarra.

—Por supuesto que soy hermoso. — algunas migajas volaron peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

-x-

Suspiró, acurrucándose un poco más con el calor de las sábanas. La ya común tibieza que solía sentir en la espalda, producto de Eren siendo meloso y haciéndole cucharita, estaba siendo interrumpida. Bufó cuando sintió otro sacudón inclemente a su cuerpo.

—Hermano ¡Hey! — escuchó a medias. Murmuró cosas inentendibles, aún algo dormido, y se giró un poco para rascarse la cabeza. Eren estaba semi-levantado, separado de su espalda —de ahí venía el frío y su extrañeza, entonces—, y con el rostro completamente deformado en preocupación. Se terminó de despabilar debido a eso último.

— ¿Qué pasó? – su voz sonaba rasposa y grave, era extraño que su novio lo levantara a esa hora tan de repente— ¿Escuchaste algo?

—No es eso. — Eren volvió a tirarse en la cama boca arriba, entrelazando sus dedos en su vientre mientras fijaba su mirada en el techo—. Pero es que no entiendo cómo hacen para ordeñar almendras y tener leche de almendras.

Lo miró, pensando qué hacer.

¿Lo golpeaba o lo golpeaba en las bolas?

-x-

Eren era, sin dudas, un espécimen extraño.

Lo observó detenidamente, centrando su mirada en las rectas caderas de su compañero. Eren se hallaba recostado encima suyo cómodamente, dejando a la merced de sus ojos todo su cuerpo, moreno y esculpido.

Se sentía extraño, se sentía mal pero a la vez bien. Porque sus dedos cosquilleaban en sus bolsillos debido a la necesidad de pasearse por la extensión de piel canela. Rozar los límites de su cintura y percatarse de que, de hecho, no había curvas femeninas. Tampoco había abdómenes lampiños ni montes de venus.

No había nada de ello, y aunque normalmente debería repelerle, no hacía nada más que encenderle desde lo más oscuro y desconocido de su ser.

Aquello no era natural…

—Oye… — llamó suavemente, consiguiendo la atención de su pareja. Ese par de hermosas gemas verdes se posaron en él atentamente, como los grandes orbes de un búho nocturno. Demonios, tenía unos ojos preciosos. Todo en él era precioso— Esto… no es natural…

Se hizo el silencio, sus miradas aún conectadas. Suspiró, rompiendo el contacto. La había cagado ¿Cómo iba a decir eso? Su corazón le reclamaba inclementemente, sacándole en cara todos los sentimientos románticos que tenía por el hombre encima suyo, pero su mente seguía en conflicto. Solo quería irse a dormir.

— ¿Qué cosa no es natural?

—Esto… nosotros… — se señaló a ellos mismos, enfatizando en la cómoda posición de Eren, cercano a su cuerpo con total soltura.

—Oh, yo pensé que te referías a que somos simios sin pelo usando pedazos de fibra de plantas industrializados para cubrirnos, o que estamos viendo una película sobre una chica que se transforma en un sapo en un dispositivo hecho de minerales y restos de seres vivos de hace millones de años. Me pasó por la cabeza que podía ser el hecho de que estamos comiendo carne cocida llena de hormonas y que parte de nuestras defensas se han inyectado en nosotros cuando eramos niños. Pero claro, hombre, llama la atención que dos personas del mismo sexo se quieran ¿Eh?

Se quedó en silencio, analizando las palabras de su compañero. Solo atinó a abrazarlo suavemente y acomodarse en su hombro.

—Demonios, Eren… — ¿Tenía sentido estar pensando todas esas cosas? Su corazón latía fuerte al sentir el aroma de su novio; era algo sutil y familiar que le hacía sentir en casa. A su vez, el suave calor de que desprendía el cuerpo moreno hacía que tuviera la piel de gallina por la cercanía. Sentía ganas de decirle que lo amaba en ese mismo momento por presentarle su lógica, pero era demasiado apresurado ¿Era apresurado? Convivían hace más de un año, aunque fuesen pareja hace poco tiempo.

Se puso a pensar. Estaba seguro de que no había caído enamorado de su compañero en el primer instante ¡Por supuesto que no! Al principio solo era eso, Eren, el idiota con el que compartía el departamento y que con el tiempo se había vuelto su mejor amigo. Pero ¿En qué punto todo se había transformado en lo que eran ahora?

Mirando en retrospectiva sí, actuaban bastante gay en muchas ocasiones, pero no recordaba sentir lo mismo que sentía en ese momento cuando los dedos morenos rozaban su piel.

Había estado enamorándose todo ese tiempo, poco a poco, y ahora estaba tan profundo dentro del pozo de la nada que le confundía ¿De qué se había enamorado? ¿En qué momento? ¿Cómo? En otras relaciones solían gustarle las mismas cosas, como que las chicas fueran delicadas, más bajas que él, con carácter ameno, amables y buenas amas de casa. Era algo clásico, lo admitía, pero esas cosas siempre tenían prioridad en su lista.

Y entonces ¿Cómo mierda se había enamorado de un tipo que no cumplía con ninguna?

Lo miró, encontrándose con ese par de hermosos ojos verdes, expectantes a sus reacciones por la anterior conversación. Sin embargo, Levi tenía su cabeza demasiado ocupada con auto-exploración como para atender a su compañero. Y Eren lo comprendió.

Eso llamó su atención. No le insistió, no trató de quitarle nada más, solamente se acomodó y puso play a la pausada película.

Le dio espacio. Eso le gustaba.

Le gustaba que fuera tan comprensivo, que fuera tan… como él, en muchos aspectos, pero a su vez diferente en otros. Con Eren podía ser él mismo, hacer la cantidad de cosas que quisiera sin ser recriminado ni reprendido. Era extraño, y recién relacionaba, que la razón por la cual Eren le gustaba tanto era la raíz de su conflicto, y lo que estuvo siempre frente a él.

Eren le gustaba porque era hombre.

¿Tan simple como eso? Pensó para sí mismo, acariciando con suavidad los mechones castaños de su pareja. Esa era la palabra clave: Simple. Todo era simple, parecían estar sincronizados a las necesidades de cada uno, sin tener que romperse la cabeza en buscar respuestas. Era todo sencillo, sin obstáculos. El que Eren fuera un tipo, un tipo como él, con las mismas costumbres que todas las mujeres odian pero que para ellos están tan arraigadas; era la raíz de su enamoramiento.

Y lo más extraño es que estaba bien con ello.

Se inclinó suavemente hacia adelante para besar los labios de su pareja. El de ojos verdes lo recibió, extrañado por la súbita muestra de afecto. Al finalizar el contacto, con la electricidad friendo su sistema nervioso por la sensación que le daba besar a la persona que le gustaba, reafirmó sus conclusiones. Estaba bien con ello. Con besar a Eren, con que fuera un hombre como él.

—Tenemos que ir a comprar cosas para cenar — dijo, de entre todas las cosas que le surcaban por la mente. Eren lanzó un gruñido de queja, pero con un golpe en el estómago lo puso de pie para ir de compras— No voy a aguantar otra noche más comiendo comida chatarra traída por delivery. Está bien que mi estómago es fuerte, pero tampoco para tanto, hombre.

Su corazón latió al escuchar la risita que Eren le regaló. Afuera hacía bastante calor, así que no se molestaron en cambiarse las bermudas por algo más. Él simplemente se puso una sudadera por encima, con el solo objetivo de tener bolsillos donde llevar la billetera.

— ¿Qué podemos comprar? — preguntó su novio, bostezando mientras cerraba con llave la puerta del departamento. Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras hacia el patio del complejo, dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Podríamos comprar unas hamburguesas y uno de esos paquetes de puré instantáneo.

— ¿Hamburguesas con puré? — Lanzó un silbido al aire, sacándole una imperceptible risita—. Lujoso. Me gusta.

Caminaron un pequeño tramo hacia el supermercado más cercano. Era casi la medianoche, así que no había demasiada gente caminando por la calle. Levi miró la mano de su compañero, suelta a un costado de este. Se acercó un poco y tentó a tomarle la mano. Rozó suavemente un meñique con el otro, pero una pareja dio la vuelta a la esquina, haciendo que instintivamente se alejara.

Eren lo miró, preguntándole tácitamente qué es lo que había ocurrido, por qué de repente había hecho movimientos extraños. Sin embargo, al bajar la mirada y notar lo cerca que estaban sus manos comprendió la situación. Lo único que salió de su boca fue una risita nerviosa, mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano contraria.

Levi no supo cómo interpretar eso. Eren estaba nervioso, no debía querer demostrar afecto en público ¿Cierto? Pero había dejado disponible su mano más cercana, podría tratar de tomarla de nuevo. No sabía qué hacer. Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos, sintiendo los objetos resbaladizos debido al sudor que tenía por los nervios. Eren a su lado suspiró, mirando hacia los costados.

Lo miró de reojo. Se había formado un silencio bastante incómodo, y junto con ello su consciencia picaba.

Frunció el ceño. A la mierda todo.

Juntó el valor suficiente y se atrevió a sacar su mano de su bolsillo, fijando sus ojos en la morena de su acompañante. Era increíble cómo en ese momento temblaba debido a los nervios, pero eso no lo detuvo. Primero rozó suavemente la mano de Eren, para después juntar aire y hacer un ganchito entre sus meñiques.

Su acompañante se sonrojó, y si dios existía que bendijera ese rojo oscuro que invadió las mejillas morenas de su novio. Nunca pensó que ese tipo de reacción pudiera encantarle tanto en una persona, pero es que ver cómo Eren se abochornó de tal manera le había generado un millar de sensaciones, haciendo que a él le pasara lo mismo.

—Si no quieres… está bien… — terminó por decir, tratando de cubrir el vergonzoso color que invadía su rostro. Maldijo el ser tan blanco. Por su tono de piel era normal que el sonrojo se expandiera hasta su cuello y orejas, haciendo que por algunos minutos su rostro estuviera de un vivo color rosado oscuro.

Eren pareció dudarlo, pero terminó por tomar la mano de Levi más firmemente, entrelazando sus dedos.

Se miraron a los ojos, con el bochorno a flor de piel, y se sonrieron mutuamente.

—Al demonio todos. Que regocijen sus miradas ante el par de gays más masculinos que van a ver en sus putas vidas, pedazos de cabrones.

Levi rió, no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo con las palabras de su novio.

—Gaaaaaaaaaaaay.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Gracias a **RivaiFem T.A, CassioBlack, HerondaleKogan, Pandirafa, Luna de Acero, InnaRotten, VientoyHielo, YessOffer, Beicon-MagicBL, Nejiko Ka, TarajaeAlqamar, DestinyEnemy, Moncab, Only Darkness Love, Flancito de Vainilla, MaferGarcíaR, sofihikarichan, kathy, StillAlive-Ib, ChibiGoreItaly, Guest, , LizDe-Chan, Zenakou, ElisaM2331, IngridAstrid, Yo, Guest2, AbyRivera y Ange11es11alexandra** por dejar sus hermosos review, tanto en el capítulo 20 como sus mensajes de apoyo en el aviso que dejé hace algunos días. También unos besotes enormes a los que dejaron su Fav y Follow a la historia.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	22. Coraje

¡Buenas noches, queridas lectoras! Nos volvemos a encontrar en la actualización de este fanfic.

¡Lamento la tardanza! Realmente no esperaba tardarme tanto, pero entre tantas cosas el tiempo se me fue deslizando entre los dedos. De todas maneras, estamos a unos pocos capítulos de la finalización de la historia.

No tengo más para decir ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

Eren estaba ansioso, muy ansioso.

Pero era extraño, porque de todas maneras la asaltaba un sentimiento de culpabilidad y miedo que no sabía de dónde salía.

Miró su celular, descansando tranquilamente sobre la cama donde dormían él y Levi, y sopesó de nuevo qué hacer ¿Era correcto? La tentación —y curiosidad—, eran muy grandes, pero de todas maneras no… no era necesario ¿verdad? Ni estaba bien.

Nunca iba a hacer ese tipo de cosas con su novio porque, venga, ambos eran heterosexuales a la hora del sexo, tan solo eran un poco —un _poco_ —, gays en cuanto a los sentimientos. Si, eso, quizás se gustaban mutuamente cuando se hablaba de darse besos y darse la mano, pero ¿Tener sexo con Levi? Ni hablar. La sola idea le repugnaba.

O bueno, ahí estaba la raíz de su problema. Le _debería_ repugnar.

Pero no lo hacía.

De hecho, le daba una enorme curiosidad. Ya lo había visto desnudo y las barreras del pudor estaban borradas hace ya mucho, pero no había podido evitar, últimamente, prestarle atención a las bolas de su novio. Eran de color rosado oscuro, combinando con su piel blanca. Parecía tenerla algo grande y estaba todo rodeado por un denso vello púbico color negro azabache, que ascendía hasta conectarse con su happy trail debajo del ombligo.

Levi era hermoso en todos los sentidos de la palabra, y ya no luchaba mentalmente contra eso. Suspiró, tirándose encima de la cama mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano. Estaba solo por tres horas más, que era cuando su novio volvía de la universidad. Miró al techo por unos segundos, como si este pudiera darle las respuestas a todas las dudas que tenía en la vida, y al final mandó todo a la mierda.

Metió sus manos adentro de su bolsillo y sacó sus auriculares, para después estirarla hasta donde había dejado su móvil. Tenía que comprobar que no estaba jodido como pensaba. Porque no, no era posible que hubiera tenido una semi-erección pensando en su novio.

Desbloqueó su celular y procedió a abrir el navegador de Chrome. Se aseguró de que estuviera en incógnito, pero luego de unos segundos lo cerró igual ¿Y si alguien se enteraba de que había estado buscando esas cosas? No deberían, verdad ¿Pero qué tal si sí? ¿Y si su proveedor de internet vigilaba lo que hacía? ¿Podía hacer eso?

Para satisfacer sus dudas, buscó en google si el proveedor podía espiar lo que hacía. Seguramente no podía ¿Verdad?

Oh diablos, lo hacía. Pero aunque se almacenaran los datos de navegación en los servidores de su proveedor, ellos no estarían revisando uno por uno a ver qué hacían sus clientes ¿Verdad? Claro que no ¿Quién estaría interesado en ver su historial?

Se mordió una uña y abrió de nuevo la pestaña de incógnito. No existían maneras de espiar remotamente lo que hacían otras personas ¿Verdad? Nadie se iba a enterar. Así que, juntando algo de coraje que la verdad le faltaba, buscó porno gay.

Entró a la primera página que vio, soportando ver todos los anuncios de hombres metiendo su enorme verga en los culos de otros. Los Pop Up eran vergonzosos y tremendamente molestos, además de que seguramente llenarían de virus cualquier dispositivo desprotegido. Se sobresaltó cuando un pop up lo conectó a un chat gay y una imagen de un tipo mostrándole su pene apareció. El bochorno se apoderó de sus mejillas, y como si el que se hubiera activado la cámara frontal de su celular pudiera transmitir la imagen a todos sus conocidos, lanzó el dispositivo al otro lado de la cama.

¿Acaso era legal activar la cámara de un celular así como así? No estaba seguro.

Juntó algo más de coraje y tomó su celular. Lo desbloqueó y cerró el pop up ¡No, por la mierda, no quería calificar su experiencia con el chat Fideos-para-todos! Él ya tenía un novio, maldición.

Solamente quería averiguar cómo podría hacer para hacerlos sentir bien a ambos…

Se sonrojó pensándolo, pero prosiguió a terminar de sacar los pop-ups y elegir uno de los videos.

Si antes la decisión de elegir qué video porno quería ver era difícil, ahora lo era mucho más. No porque todos les parecieran geniales, como antes. Era más bien porque le daba algo de asco de solo mirar las portadas. Abrió los ojos cuando vio en una portada un tipo con una polla colosal ¿Acaso se la podía tener tan grande? ¿No le agarraba anemia al tenerla parada? ¡Puta madre! Nunca había visto tal monstruosidad en los videos de heterosexuales ¿O es que no le prestaba atención?

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? Dándole atención a los penes de otros hombres en una página de porno gay con su privacidad y ojos violados.

Terminó tocando uno donde aparecía un tipo que, aunque muy burdamente —porque su novio era hermoso—, se parecía a Levi. Era blanco, musculoso, tenía el cabello negro y corto y parecía ser bajito. Si, con solo tirarle una pizca de imaginación podría visualizar a su pareja así.

Inspiró hondo. Aquí iba.

-x-

Levi no dejó de notar cómo Eren actuaba malditamente extraño. Parecía estar nervioso constantemente e incomodarse con su presencia, y le estaba empezando a dar algo de miedo ¿Quizás le estaba dando algo de asco relacionarse románticamente con un hombre?

Aunque su relación estaba consumada y se habían declarado mutuamente, nunca faltaba la posibilidad de que su pareja se arrepintiera de todo y le dijera que no, que prefería a las mujeres, que experimentar había estado bueno pero que ya se había decidido.

Y a Levi eso le aterraba.

La mera existencia de una posibilidad de que Eren se arrepintiera le aterraba.

Se acercó al sofá, donde su pareja reposaba tranquilamente mientras miraba televisión. Se sentó a su lado y una pequeña ráfaga de alivio le recorrió cuando Eren pasó su brazo por sus hombros, estrechándolo un poco más. Se acurrucó un poco. Se sentía bien.

—Viste los mensajes del grupo ¿Cierto? — preguntó, chequeando su celular a ver si habían llegado nuevos. Con sus amigos más cercanos habían hecho un grupo de Whatsapp para concordar en salidas y esas cosas. Habían hablado de esa noche salir a un nuevo bar de la ciudad.

—Mhm…— asintió, mientras enfocaba su mirada en la serie que estaba viendo.

— ¿Quieres ir? — apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Eren, suspirando. No tenía demasiadas ganas de salir, pero si él quería iría.

—Mhm…

Bufó, dejando relucir una pequeña sonrisita. Se enderezó y envió un mensaje al grupo diciendo que ellos pasaban, que no irían. Su novio copió su anterior acción y apoyó suavemente su cabeza sobre su hombro. Quizás otra noche de ellos dos viendo películas y dándose picos no estaría mal…

Se sentía tremendamente marica al pensar que estar acurrucado junto a otro hombre era mejor que salir de fiesta. Pero con los días había llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente estaba tremendamente enamorado.

El ambiente era tranquilo, no sabía siquiera si llegarían al punto de ver una película, con el sueño que ambos se cargaban parecía que irían directamente a dormir. Pero un mensaje le alertó.

 **Hanji**

"Vaya vaya, ya no me sorprende que ustedes dos rechacen el venir, aunque el mensaje lo envíe solo uno. Sospechoso…" 22:13

Eren también lo leyó, e inmediatamente la incomodidad se deslizó entre ellos. Iba a responderle que se fuera a la mierda, porque el resto de sus amigos también empezó a molestar con que eran pareja, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer.

¿Era momento de salir del clóset?

Miró a su novio, parecía estar debatiéndose lo mismo. Le gustaría decir que si fuera por él les diría que son pareja, pero tampoco estaba seguro. Aunque algunos allí fueran abiertos con su sexualidad y completamente aceptados… era extraño…

¿Estaba bien odiarse a sí mismo por avergonzarse de amar a otro hombre? ¿Debería hacerlo? No soportaba el pensar demasiado en ello porque se confundía a sobremanera.

—Deberíamos ir. — terminó por decir Eren—. Sino… bueno, seguirán molestando y sospechando con… eso…

Esa frase le alivió y dolió al mismo tiempo. Una completa mierda.

-x-

No hacía falta decir que el local estaba completamente explotado por la cantidad de gente que había adentro. Al ser inaugurado recientemente y con tan buen marketing habían capturado al público. Y a decir verdad, estaba muy bien ambientado como cantina medieval.

Ellos habían conseguido una mesa grande donde entraban los ocho que habían podido ir. Hace un rato había terminado el inesperado Happy Hour, y aunque en ese momento cada vez que pedían una bebida solo les llegaba una, el alcohol ya estaba en su sistema desde hace varias horas. Las risotadas de Hanji llamaban la atención en todo el lugar, pero no parecía estar molestando a nadie realmente.

Eren se sentía extraño.

Desde esa mañana en la que se había atrevido a ver Porno gay y se había excitado imaginándose a su novio se había comportado de una manera rara, y hasta él mismo lo notaba, pero no podía ayudarse. Eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados, y que a decir verdad, no estaba seguro si estaba listo para aceptar.

Y en ese momento, otra cosa también le aquejaba. Levi estaba en frente suyo de la mesa redonda, a dos personas de distancia a su derecha. Y sin embargo, lo sentía extremadamente distante. Ansiaba por poder extenderse y tomar su mano o capturar una de sus lindas y efímeras sonrisas, pero no podía.

No podía, y eso le jodía mucho.

Rió al chiste que le contó Erwin, aunque en realidad no sabía qué mierda le había dicho. Alzó su chop de cerveza y tomó varios largos tragos. Debía disimular sus ganas de apartar la mesa y comerse a su novio a besos.

Un mensaje en su celular le alertó. Su corazón latió cuando notó que era de Levi, que disimuladamente dejaba el suyo debajo de la mesa y fuera de la vista de todos. Quizás le pedía que ya fueran al departamento, que fuera al baño y que lo seguiría para poder besarlo después de tanto rato de fingir.

Pero la desilusión se apoderó de él cuando notó que era un mensaje que preguntaba si le parecía bien si se levantaba a una rubia que estaba bailando en la esquina derecha de la pista, detrás suyo, que hace un rato en la barra le había tirado los perros. Se giró disimuladamente para verla, encontrándola rápidamente con la mirada ¿Cómo no? Si llevaba un vestido rojo despampanante que haría caer la mandíbula a cualquiera.

Extrañamente, aunque podía apreciar que era hermosa, no le generaba nada más que un sentimiento extraño de celos.

Pero… no era quién para negarle lo que habían acordado ¿Cierto?

Le mandó un mensaje afirmativo y luego se encontró un segundo con los orbes grises de su novio. Él anunció que iría a buscar un trago a la barra.

Un impulso le hizo cambiarse de lugar e ir a donde estaba su novio antes, para tener una completa visión de la pista de baile. Cuando le preguntaron por qué, respondió con una sonrisa que le molestaba estar tan cerca de uno de los parlantes. Lo creyeron.

Una sensación abrumadora en su pecho, sus manos temblando y sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo de su novio que se movía junto el de la chica rubia. A su alrededor nadie notaba su estado, por suerte, porque ¿Cómo explicaría que se estaba muriendo de los celos?

Desvió los ojos cuando Levi contorneó las caderas de una manera demasiado sugestiva para su gusto. Le gustaría estar allí y agarrarlas… bailar con él…

Le envió un mensaje, diciéndole que se arrepentía, que mejor no estuviera con ella.

Lo sabía, parecía patético, pero era lo único que tenía para hacer. Quería, de alguna manera, conseguir la atención de su novio. Que dejara de bailar con ella, que chequeara su celular un segundo. Estaba demasiado frustrado, y los pensamientos colisionaban en su cabeza a demasiada velocidad. Su hámster no lograba correr en su rueda lo suficientemente rápido.

¿Por qué se tenía que quedar sentado ahí mientras veía como una mujer se le refregaba a su novio?

Odiaba eso, pero más se odiaba a sí mismo por ser un patético cobarde que no se atrevía a levantarse, quitarse los estereotipos de encima y decirle a todo el mundo que ese tipo de allá era suyo, solo suyo. Que dormía con él todas las noches y lo abrazaba mientras se duchaban.

Suspiró, tomándose el resto de su cerveza de un trago. Sintió una mano en su hombro, era Erwin, uno de los amigos más cercanos de Levi.

—No parece que la estés pasando tan bien. — le comentó, con esa voz parsimoniosa que tanto le caracterizaba. Eren no entendía cómo parecía poder permanecer siempre calmado, incluso en un ambiente tan reventado como lo era ese bar.

—La verdad… es complicado. — se pasó los dedos por el cabello, tratando de que sus ojos no se pegaran a la imagen de su novio bailando con una chica, no quería parecer sospechoso.

— ¿Algún problema? — los ojos celestes se fijaron en él, mientras una de sus tupidas cejas se levantaba. A veces le recordaba a la imagen de un padre dando consejos.

— ¿Qué harías si te mueres por hacer algo pero no lo haces por miedo a lo que piensen los demás de ti? — dijo eso tan nervioso que las palabras se le trabaron y quedó muy redundante, pero era lo de menos. Se relamió los labios ¿Quizás había sido demasiado directo? Erwin pareció meditarlo y apretar los labios. Al final suspiró.

—Creo que todos hemos estado en esa situación, y depende de cada uno lo que haga. Probablemente lo que haría yo no sería lo mismo que harías tú. — Eren suspiró, apoyando su mentón encima de su mano. Tenía razón— Ya sé que no somos amigos muy cercanos, pero ¿Puedo recomendarte algo?

—Claro… supongo…

—Es más una opinión personal que una recomendación, en realidad, pero bueno. Los maricones no son los hombres los cuales están enamorados de otro. — Eren se heló ante esas palabras, girándose lentamente para encontrarse con esos intensos ojos azules sobre él — Los maricones son los que se quedan sentados mientras su pareja baila con otra persona por miedo a lo que los demás dirán.

Iba a responderle, negarle, pero le llamó la atención como la chica se contorneaba contra el cuerpo de su novio y empezaba a restregarse.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso cuando le robó un pico.

Murmuró un gracias mientras se levantaba de la mesa, haciendo algo más de ruido del que le gustaría. Llamó la atención de sus amigos, que le preguntaron qué le pasaba, pero los ignoró.

Cuando llegó a la pareja hizo que se detuvieran posando su mano en uno de los hombros de Levi. La chica, que estaba bastante animada bailando y saltando al ritmo de la música, le sonrió espléndidamente. Parecía encantadora. Ella miró a su pareja y se acercó un poco para gritar por encima de la música.

— ¿Es tu amigo? — preguntó con una sonrisa. Levi lo miró, completamente confundido, sin saber qué hacer. Decidió responder por él.

—Soy su novio. — respondió, fuerte y claro, mientras tomaba la mano del de pelo negro.

Se lo llevó de allí, ignorando completamente todas las preguntas y cuestionamientos de sus amigos. Sorprendentemente, el que no dijo nada fue su novio, que simplemente se dejó llevar por él. El camino de regreso al departamento fue acompañado solamente por la música vieja de la radio de su auto. Había logrado ahorrar para comprárselo, aunque no fuese la gran cosa.

— ¿Vas a decirme que diablos pasó? — preguntó el de pelo negro una vez llegaron al departamento.

—La regla que hicimos. — Dijo, con la voz temblorosa debido a los nervios— Era para tener sexo con chicas y no entre nosotros.

—Si… ¿Qué te sucede? — se acercó suavemente por detrás, tocando su brazo en busca de encontrar qué era lo que le aquejaba—. Estás actuando extraño, Eren, me…

—Dame una oportunidad a mí — interrumpió, dándose vuelta. Levi pareció bastante sorprendido—. Dame una oportunidad para hacerte sentir bien.

* * *

Huehue

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
